Les trois chevaliers
by Hemere
Summary: Ou comment trois de nos chevaliers préférés se retrouvent à élucider le mystère de la mort d'un ancêtre. Saga, Camus x Milo.
1. Prologue

**Résumé : **Ou comment Saga, Milo et Camus se retrouve à élucider le mystère de la mort d'un ancêtre. Saga (xMû), Camus x Milo.

**Timing** **:** Post Hadès, tous les chevaliers sont ressuscités. Comment ? On s'en fiche.

**Crédit : **Les chevaliers sont à Masami Kurumada, les autres personnages à Andromède, Lux, Argeï, moi, l'Histoire de France et A. Dumas… bref un peu à tout le monde en fait.

**Rating : **K+, mais alors vraiment par sécurité à cause de la mention de couple yaoi.

**Genre : **Humour x Fanfic de fanfic mâtiné de Time-travel.

**Précaution d'emploi : **Comme dit plus haut, ceci est une fanfic de fanfic. Pour être plus précis, une fanfic de « Hic bibitur » d'Andromède - suivre « mes favoris » pour le trouver -).

Soyons franc, cette histoire est issue de trois phrases et demi de « Hic bibitur » (et pas les plus importantes) et ces références sont expliquées dans le texte. Donc, techniquement, vous ne devriez pas avoir à le compulser pour comprendre. Ceci dit, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'aller y faire un petit tour :

1 – parce que c'est un OS, et que donc ça vous prendra pas trop de temps.

2 – parce que même si j'explique les références, j'ai pu en oublier et que c'est toujours mieux de se mettre dans le bain avant (et ce même si le ton entre les deux histoires est un peu différent)

3 – parce que, tout simplement, elle est super cette fic :D.

PS : vous pouvez aussi aller faire un tour sur « les archives de beaurepaire » d'Andromède, vous devriez y trouver un certain Scorpion destroy qui a quelque peu inspiré ce prologue. Mais chuuut -)

Bonne lecture

Hemere

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est là ?

Le ton du Scorpion laissait clairement entendre un début d'exaspération. Aussi Camus se retourna vers son amant. Assis sur une caisse en bois qui trainait le trottoir, une jambe ramenée vers lui, Milo arborait un tee-shirt sans manche noir arborant le logo du groupe Scorpion auquel il avait ajouté un petit plus personnel – le dard du huitième signe directement inspiré du casque de son armure d'or. Entre ce haut, ses poignets de force et son jean troué, il avait tout du bad boy… y compris le ton.

- Milo, s'il te plait. Encore un peu de patience.

Le dit Milo, le foudroya du regard.

- Et bien je vais te le dire moi ! On est, ou plutôt on était là, parce que tu voulais visiter cette église parce que soi-disant, elle possède un magnifique autel du XVe siècle…

- XVIIe, et c'est un chevet, ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre le pointilleux français.

- Si tu veux. Un chevet du XVIIe qui vient d'être restauré comme tout le reste de l'église. Et j'ai dit « pourquoi pas ? », après tout en acceptant Paris comme destination pour nos premières vacances post-Hadès en amoureux, je savais que je ne pourrais échapper à un minimum de tourisme culturel… Tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en levant un doigt menaçant alors que Camus ouvrait la bouche. Ose prétendre le contraire !

Prudent, le Verseau préféra se taire.

- … Voilà pourquoi allez voir des trucs bouffés aux vers depuis des siècles – même très bien restaurés- ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça tant que cela restait dans la mesure du raisonnable. Et là, Cette église restait dans les limites de ce raisonnable puisque ce devait être une simple visite avant un casse-croûte en tête à tête puis un concert ensemble. J'ai faux ?

Encore une fois, le Verseau préféra ne rien dire.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer encore une fois ce que l'on fait depuis plus d'une heure à poireauter derrière cette foutue église ? Et surtout qu'est ce que LUI, il fait là !

Le « LUI » en question était un homme un peu plus âgé qu'eux, à la musculature déliée et à la longue chevelure océane.

- Milo… commença Camus

- Quoi Milo ! Ya pas de « Milo » qui tienne ! Il va faire nuit ! Et monsieur « Another Dimension » tripote ce mur depuis une heure. Tout ça parce que en admirant les extérieurs de cette fichue église tu aurais comme « ressenti quelque chose » et que plutôt que de mettre ça de coté et de poursuivre tranquillement notre visite comme tout couple en vadrouille dans la ville la plus «romantique du monde », tu as demandé à Saga de venir voir ! Et comble de malchance, comme son petit mouton à laine mauve favori est à Jamir depuis trois semaines et pour encore un bon moment pour cause d'agneau roux à entrainer, et que donc il s'ennuie comme un rat mort, il a rien trouvé de mieux que de se pointer ! De suite !

- Milo…

- Quoi encore, Milo ! C'était sensé être une semaine de « dépaysement total » ! Alors si c'est pour se coltiner les collègues esseulés !

- Milo… tenta encore une fois le Verseau.

- Et pourquoi t'as pas appelé Kanon plutôt ! Avec lui au moins, j'aurais pu négocier pour qu'il se barre ! C'est pour ça que tu as fait appel à saga ? Parce que j'aurais pu convaincre Kanon de foutre le camp ?

- Non, c'est parce que contrairement à son frère, Saga parle couramment le français.

- Mais en quoi c'est important qu'il parle français ! C'est pour tripoter un mur qu'il est là ! Et depuis plus d'une heure !

- Milo…

- Camus…, lui répondit-on sur le même ton.

- Il a raison Milo, il y a quelque chose, déclara Saga en se redressant.

- Et alors ! Qu'est ce que ça peut me fiche !

L'ainé des gémeaux ignora l'agressivité dont faisait preuve son cadet et préféra s'allumer une cigarette. Sa dernière constata-t-il en écrasant le paquet. Il faudrait qu'il en rachète. En attendant, il pouvait toujours répondre à Milo.

- Et alors ? C'est tellement subtil qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que Camus l'ai sentit. Les Verseaux n'ont aucune affinité avec les questions dimensionnelles… ajouta-t-il en cherchant le regard de son pair qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'est donc étrange. Vraiment étrange. Surtout que…

- … surtout que quoi ? demanda camus

- On dirait que c'est en sommeil.

- Bon ben si on le laissait dormir encore un peu, hein ? Parce que au risque de passer pour un rabat-joie, je me permets de rappeler à ces messieurs que mon cher et tendre et moi-même avons des places pour le grand retour de « Scorpion » en concert au Palais Omnisport de Paris-Bercy. Et que le dit concert commence dans deux heures.

D'où leurs vêtements. Surtout le sien d'ailleurs. Il avait même réussi à faire porter à son très classieux amant un ensemble « décontracté ». Comment ? En se rapprochant de ses tenues d'entrainements sibériennes : tee-shirt sans manche et jean sans trous (il s'agissait du Verseau quand même) mais sans jambières non plus. Il était assez fier de lui sur ce coup.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive Milo, concéda Camus d'un ton légèrement ennuyé par l'idée de passer plusieurs heures dans une foule en délire sous les strobos, la chaleur et les décibels, mais Milo avait accepté la visite de l'église, celle du musée d'Orsay, de la pyramide du Louvres et du Louvres avec, l'exposition à la pinacothèque...

La vie à deux est faite de série de petites concessions n'est ce pas ?

- C'est tout de même curieux, continua de marmonner Saga en regardant fixement le mur devant lui. Camus, tu peux venir par ici ?

- Nan mais ça va pas ! s'écria le Scorpion. T'as pas entendu ! Il a dit qu'il arrivait, pas qu'il restait !

- Milo… gémit le Verseau.

- Rien du tout !

- Juste une minute, renchérit Saga. Je veux qu'il me montre quelque chose.

Le Scorpion jeta à son ainé un regard orangé de très mauvais augure. Avant de lâcher d'un ton polaire que n'aurait pas renié son amant.

- D'accord Saga. Une minute ! Soixante secondes et pas une de plus et après on s'en va.

- Milo…

- Plus que cinquante-six seconde. Cinquante-cinq, cinquante-quatre…

Résigné, Camus s'approcha du mur où il ressentit encore une fois ce « frisson » qui l'avait interpellé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais soudain, le « frisson » devint une vibration puis un bourdonnement sourd alors que le mur devant eux semblait s'illuminer.

- Camus ! Tire-toi ! hurla le Scorpion en saisissant son bras. Saga ! Qu'est ce qui…

- Le passage ! Il s'acti…

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre, normalement la semaine prochaine...<p> 


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

- Non d'une déesse en bikini, mais c'était quoi ça ? maugréa Milo en se frottant des yeux encore plein de petites lucioles primesautières.

- Aucune idée… répondit une voix un peu douloureuse.

- Et dire que t'es sensé être un spécialiste dans ce domaine, maugréa Milo tout en continuant à se frotter les yeux.

Au moins maintenant, il arrivait à discerner quelque chose. Youpi. C'était les murs de cette fichue église. Tout ça pour ça…

- Alors disons que c'était un passage dimensionnel, mais d'un genre inconnu. Même pour moi.

- Comment ça, un passage ! s'exclama le Scorpion en se tournant vers Saga. On est au même endr…

Milo stoppa nette sa récrimination. Il venait d'embrasser du regard le reste de la rue… et elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'ils occupaient précédemment. Si l'église était toujours là les bâtiments de ciment et de béton avaient été remplacés par des façades en bois et torchis… Le goudron du sol, avait laissé place à de vagues pavés et la rue autrefois aérée était devenue aussi étroite que le sens de l'humour du chevalier de la Vierge. Quant aux gens qu'il voyait déambuler au bout de la rue ils portaient des vêtements… Bizarres ? Désuets ? Complètement ringards ? Où était planquée la caméra ?

- On est où là ? Saga ! Réponds !

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Milo. Je dirais au même endroit mais pas tout à fait…

- Merci Monsieur « Another Dimension » j'aurais pas deviné ! C'est fou c'que ça m'avance ! Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si je pourrais allez à mon concert qui, je te le rappelle, commence dans deux heures. Moins de deux heures même, maintenant !

Le Gémeau soupira un grand coup et fixa son vis-à-vis d'un air qu'il s'efforçait de garder calme.

- Sincèrement Milo, je crois que tu vas le rater ton concert. Je t'ai dit que c'était une structure dimensionnelle nouvelle. Au vu de ce qui nous entoure et de ce que j'ai ressenti, j'estime que le déplacement c'est fait de façon linéaire. Mais contrairement à d'habitude il n'a pas été horizontal mais vertical.

- Et en clair, ton charabia, il veut dire quoi ?

- Que nous sommes dans le passé, intervint le Verseau le regard fixé vers les toits de l'église. Entre 1618 et 1704, je dirais …

Deux regards bleus, l'un turquoise, l'autre océan se fixèrent sur lui.

- Hein ?

- Pardon ?

- Euh, Camus mon amour, mon glaçon rien qu'à moi, le passé je veux bien… Sincèrement ! Vu l'explication alambiquée de Saga, les bâtiments et les fringues des gens qui passent au bout de la rue, ouais, bon, après tout pourquoi pas ? On a fait des trucs plus débiles. Mais d'où tu sors des dates pareilles !

Les yeux toujours levés, le Verseau désigna vaguement du doigt le toit de l'église.

- A cause de la structure du toit, il a été refait suite à un incendie en 1704, quand aux contreforts, ils ont été modifiés en 1618 afin de renforcer la structure existante…

Et alors que le Verseau continuer de soliloquer sur toutes les merveilles architecturales de l'église et leurs toutes aussi merveilleuses vies, Saga se pencha vers le Scorpion et lui demanda doucement.

- Comment sait-il tout cela lui ?

- Apprend que quand Camus visite quelque chose il lit toutes les explications qui sont à sa disposition - même celles en tout petit. Et le pire c'est qu'il les retient…

Saga jeta un œil vers son pair. Pour être un aussi bon espion, il l'avait toujours soupçonné de posséder une mémoire eidétique, maintenant il en était certain.

-… bref j'te raconte pas comme c'est long de visiter un truc avec lui. Et là cette église proposait une très jolie série de panneaux sur son histoire architecturale. Résultat… On est entre 1618 et 1704.

- Plutôt le milieu du XVIIème siècle je dirais. Vers 1642 en fait, le reprit le Verseau qui avait arrêté son exposé historique. C'est la date à laquelle a commencé la restauration de la travée nord.

Le Scorpion se retourna vers le Gémeau ainé et leva les sourcils avec une drôle de moue qui signifiait clairement : « Qu'est ce que je disais !».

- Bon, se reprit Saga, maintenant on sait le « où » et le « quand »- merci Camus - reste à savoir le « comment ».

Là, Camus se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Ben par un « trou de ver » dimensionnel activé par le couplage Gémeau/Verseau, non ? suggéra très naturellement un Scorpion qui s'adaptait très vite aux situations nouvelles.

Camus et Saga se retournèrent vers leur compagnon d'infortune.

- Ben quoi, vous le savez que j'adore la SF ! Vous avez mieux à proposer ? ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

Les deux intellectuels du trio se regardèrent. Saga se passa la main sur la nuque et maugréa un « Pas mieux ! » Auquel Camus ajouta un « Moi non plus ! »

- Bon, reprit Saga. Nous dirons donc, « trou de ver » pour le « comment ». Et que fait-on maintenant ? Parce que nous ne faisons pas très couleur locale. Milo, une autre théorie ?

- Ben tu pourrais commencer par essayer de nous ouvrir un passage dans l'autre sens non ? suggéra le dit Milo. Parce que, au risque de me répéter, on a un concert dans moins de deux heures, ajouta-t-il en tapotant une montre imaginaire sur son poignet.

Saga le regarda puis jeta un œil vers Camus qui évita pudiquement son regard. OK, d'accord, il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Et il était certain que une fois revenu, cette anecdote ne mettrais pas trois heures à faire le tour du Sanctuaire et que son manque d'esprit pratique allait faire de lui la risée de la chevalerie durant quelques soirées… et il ne parlait même pas de Kanon. Et zut !

Se retournant vers le mur, il lança un « Another dimension ».

Un misérable petit « Pfuitt ! » et l'ombre d'une microscopique étincelle, furent les seuls résultats de l'une des plus puissantes attaques de la chevalerie d'Athéna.

« Another dimension » !

« Pfuutt ! »

En aparté de ses tentatives, il entendit la voix de Milo derrière lui, commenter platement :

- Soit heureux Camus mon amour, mon sucre glace à moi, je sens que tu vas rater le grand retour de « Scorpion » à Bercy. Par contre, moi je sens que je vais bientôt être très énervé.

« Another dimension » !

« Pfoutt ! »

- Bon, d'un autre coté c'est pas comme si je pensais que ça pouvait marcher, continua Milo.

- Pourquoi le lui as-tu demandé alors ?

- Ben, pour qu'on ne puisse pas dire qu'on l'a pas tenté le truc. Et même si ça pouvait marcher, vu l'état de notre cosmos...

« Another dimension » ! s'acharna encore une fois Saga.

« Pfiitt ! »

- Saga. Arrête ! Cela ne sert à rien, le tempéra soudain Camus qui venait prendre conscience de la réalité des paroles de son amant.

Le Gémeaux, dépité, se retourna vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu le rouvriras.

- Si, je vais y arriver ! s'entêta le Gémeaux.

- Pas avec un cosmos à plat. Calmes-toi et écoutes-le. Il est très faible, à peine au niveau de celui d'un bronze.

Saga se reprit et suivit le conseil du Verseau. Effectivement, la résonnance cosmique était bien présente mais très basse.

- Comment ?

- Le passage a dû perturber nos sensations, raison pour laquelle nous ne nous sommes rendu compte de rien jusqu'à maintenant. Quant au pourquoi… Camus laissa sa phrase en suspens en écartant les mains

La voix légèrement agacée de Milo s'éleva.

- Parce que ce passage avait besoin d'énergie pour s'activer ! Et qu'il s'est servi dans notre cosmos ! Non mais sans blagues vous deux, faut vous mettre à la SF ! Vraiment ! Et dans le même ordre d'idée, je doute que même avec un cosmos au top tu arrives à l'ouvrir ce passage.

- Pourquoi ?

Milo leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais c'est pas vrai, il allait devoir tout leur expliquer.

- Parce que il y a une raison à tout ce bordel ! Et je doute que ce soit simplement de nous faire rater le concert. Ou c'est qu'il y a quelque part un dieu qui m'en veut vraiment beaucoup. Alors, il faut trouver pourquoi ! Quant au reste, ben cool, on est dans le passé, conclut-il en arborant un grand sourire en tranche de pastèque.

- Tu as l'air de plutôt bien le prendre, s'étonna Saga.

- C'est ça ou je t'en colle une ! répliqua Milo du tac au tac son sourire disparu.

Prudent, le Gémeaux ne releva pas et jeta un œil vers Camus. Celui-ci lui répondit par un soupçon de haussement de sourcil : « Et oui, c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime !». Le Gémeaux préféra changer de sujet que s'appesantir sur la dynamique interne du couple Scorpion/Verseau.

- Donc Milo, d'après toi ?

- On est coincé ici.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? demanda l'arachnide d'un ton plein d'incompréhension.

- On fait quoi ?

- Ben j'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça toi ?

- Parce que c'est toi le spécialiste des trucs bizarres scientifico-fictionnels !

- Ouais, mais y a plein de possibilités maintenant… Enfin, en général, c'est qu'il y a une espèce de mission à accomplir. Faut juste trouver laquelle. Mais là, il faudrait plus d'infos.

La voix de Camus, résuma, sèche et précise comme une lame de scalpel.

- Mais en attendant, nous sommes coincés ici pour un bon moment, n'est ce pas ?

Milo acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

- Donc, il va falloir s'adapter. A Paris, ayons l'air parisien, lâcha Camus avant de s'approcher de son amant et de passer ses mains sous son jean le long de ses hanches.

Surpris, le Scorpion sauta en arrière.

- Euh, désolé, mais tu as les doigts gelés, se justifia-t-il de sa réaction réflexe. Mais si tu…

- Pardon, s'excusa le Verseau en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer. Alors, enlève ton T-shirt toi-même, s'il te plait, ajouta-il allumant dans les yeux de son amant une lueur qu'il trop connaissait bien.

Le Scorpion se rapprocha de lui en ondulant des hanches.

- Dis Camus, c'est pas que ça me dérange de faire ça ici, dans la rue. Ce serait même un de mes fantasmes… Mais devant Saga… franchement c'est pas sympa, ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'il fait ceinture…

Le français, poussa un soupir. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de commentaire.

- Lève les bras Milo.

Joueur, le Scorpion s'exécuta. D'un geste rapide et précis, le Verseau s'empara de son t-shirt, le lui ôta, le retourna et le lui recolla sur la tête, à l'envers.

- Les vêtements customisés, ce n'est pas avant le vingtième siècle. Renfile-le de ce coté, décréta le Verseau ignorant le « Heimfp ! » outré, mais heureusement à moitié étouffé, de son compagnon.

- Tu crois que cela va suffire, demanda Saga en essayant de cacher son amusement.

- Non, nos vêtements restent trop… exotiques. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en rajouter.

- Et il en a beaucoup des fantasmes comme ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demanda Saga.

Le silence du Verseau fut des plus éloquents. Sans surprise, il préféra changer de sujet.

- En attendant, et tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus, nous ferions aussi bien de ne pas rester en terrain aussi dégagé. Nous avons déjà de la chance que cette rue ne soit guère fréquentée et que notre manège ne nous ait pas fait remarquer.

Ce disant, il prit le gémeaux par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite vers une porte cochère de l'autre coté de la ruelle.

- Et maintenant ?

- J'avoue que je n'en sais trop rien. Milo ? demanda-t-il à son amant qui finissait d'enfiler son débardeur.

Non sans maugréer d'ailleurs, contre son glaçon personnel et ses incompréhensions vestimentaires envers le « noble art de la personnalisation ».

- Milo, attention ! cria le Verseau en tirant le Scorpion vers lui alors qu'un carrosse entrait dans l'étroite ruelle.

- Hé ! Je l'avais vu ! Je risquais rien !

- Pardon mon Milo, mais tu sais à cette époque, le code de la route… commença à se justifier Camus alors que le dit carrosse passait devant eux figeant son ébauche de caresse sur la joue du Scorpion.

- Camus ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le Verseau mit une seconde de trop à répondre :

- Rien. Juste une… curieuse coïncidence.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est super important ça une coïncidence ! C'est peut-être notre porte de sortie. C'est quoi ? Dit Camus c'est quoi ? le pressa Milo.

- Camus ? renchérit Saga.

Mais peine perdu, l'attention du Verseau était fixé sur le carrosse, qui venait de s'arrêter à quelques pas de là, et sur l'homme, aux cheveux blanchit par les ans, qui en descendait. Milo se pencha à son tour et suivit son regard.

- Ouah, j'adore ses fringues ! Sa cape ! Et son chapeau à plumes là. Trop la classe…

- Un noble, je dirais, intervint Saga. Il y avait des armoiries sur les portes de son carrosse et il en à l'allure et le maintient. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant sur ce coté du bâtiment.

Devant eux, la silhouette venait de s'arrêter devant un pan du mur. Leur tournant toujours le dos, il s'agenouilla devant le mur et sembla y déposer quelque chose. Soudain, il porta la main à son visage et les trois chevaliers purent voir ses épaules s'affaisser.

- Mais… c'est là que se trouvait le passage ! réalisa Saga. Milo, un rapport ? A ton avis ?

- A mon avis ? Va y avoir du grabuge, déclara très sérieusement le Scorpion en désignant le bout de la ruelle, où s'amassaient à présent quatre hommes qu'il n'aurait certainement pas présenté à sa sœur si tant est qu'il en ait eu une.

- Et il est prit en tenaille, ajouta Camus en tendant la tête vers l'autre coté, où malgré la visibilité réduite par le carrosse, Saga put apercevoir au moins deux autres silhouettes.

Saga retourna la tête vers le premier groupe puis vers ses deux pairs. Comment les avaient-ils vu alors que l'instant d'avant ils étaient concentrés sur l'homme en face d'eux ? D'un autre coté, Milo avait été l'un de ses assassins du temps de sa « splendeur ». Et Camus était, et restait, un espion. Ils avaient de l'instinct. Lui par contre… il manquait manifestement par trop d'expérience sur le terrain. Fichu bureaucratie !

- Que va-t-il se passer ?

Milo tourna vers lui un regard où il lui semblait voir briller quelques paillettes orangées.

- A ton avis ?

- S'il ne résiste pas, ils se contenteront peut-être de sa bourse… ajouta le Verseau d'un ton peu convaincu.

Hélas, l'homme, semblait lui aussi posséder ce sixième sens avertisseur de danger. Il releva soudain, avec un « Tudieu ! Marauds ! » tout en faisant voler sa cape d'un ample mouvement de bras au bout duquel brillait à présent une lame qui paraissait des plus affutée.

- Raté ! A un contre six, il ne va pas y arriver, commenta Milo avec un ton que Saga jugea curieusement plutôt guilleret.

Impression confirmée par le craquement de ses doigts les uns contre les autres et son « Je crois que je vais m'en faire quelques-uns ».

- Milo, notre cosmos est affaibli, tu risques… tenta-t-il de le retenir.

- Il est du niveau d'un bronze et je commence vraiment à avoir besoin de me défouler. Et si c'est pas sur eux, ce sera sur toi.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Milo ? Depuis une heure tu n'arrêtes pas de me chercher. Tu m'en veux encore pour la mort de Camus ?

La voix était douloureuse. Bien qu'on lui ait assuré qu'il était pardonné - Mû, son ange, sa fée, le premier - le sujet restait encore sensible chez l'ex-bipolaire tyrannique du Sanctuaire.

- Non ! se défendit Milo. Quand, je dis une chose, je reviens pas dessus et certainement pas sur ma parole de chevalier ! Tout ce qui c'est passé avant notre résurrection, c'est du passé. Par contre, ajouta-t-il en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui : le concert raté, ça c'est de l'actualité ! Et cette actualité, elle m'énerve…

Et effectivement, ses yeux viraient à l'orangée. Quant à son ongle, il était un peu plus rouge que tout à l'heure, non ? Tenant à son intégrité physique, Saga écarta les mains et lui désigna la ruelle ou leur noble sujet tenait à distance ses principaux agresseurs. Mais il était évident que malgré son excellente maitrise du noble art du fleuret, il serait bientôt débordé. Et ce n'est pas son cocher qui tremblait de peur du haut de son siège qui allait l'aider.

- Après toi. On couvre tes arrières. Si tu en as besoin, ajouta-t-il devant le regard du Scorpion. Ben quoi ? ajouta-t-il sous le regard glacial du Verseau. Je tiens à revoir Mû sans qu'il me confonde avec mon frère à cause d'impacts de « Scarlette needle » superflus !

- Alors vas t'occuper des deux hommes aux gourdins qui sont en train de le prendre à revers, ou se sera de méchantes engelures que ton cher et tendre aura à soigner à notre retour !

Saga prit la suggestion de Camus, pour ce qu'elle était : une promesse formelle pour avoir laisser son Scorpion aller au devant du danger, seul, et même s'il ne risquait strictement rien.

- Et toi ? tenta-t-il

- Je m'occupe des chevaux et du cocher. Ils deviennent singulièrement nerveux et donc potentiellement dangereux.

oOo

Quelques instants plus tard la ruelle n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille. L'inconnu du carrosse, avait réussi à blesser un assaillant et en tenait un autre en respect. Milo achevait « tranquillement » son second adversaire, plutôt frustré de devoir le faire à une telle « lenteur » afin éviter de trop éveiller les soupçons. Bon, il fallait prendre cela comme un exercice. Saga d'une manchette pour l'un et d'un coup de poing en plein ventre pour l'autre avait réglé le problème des « arrières ». Quant à Camus, s'il avait réussit à calmer les chevaux, ce n'était hélas pas le cas du cocher qui semblait encore plus blanc que sa chère Sibérie.

« Monsieur le comte ! Monsieur le comte… » gémissait-il sans fin en dévisageant Camus comme s'il avait à faire à un spectre revenu des enfers.

Finalement, à peine une minute après leur entrée en scène, les combats étaient terminés. Les deux adversaires du « comte » se sentant subitement seuls décampèrent sans demander leur reste, lui arrachant un reniflement méprisant devant tant de couardises. Ils étaient pourtant encore à un contre deux. Décidément ces faquins ne méritaient pas son intérêt…

Milo les laissa partir avec un petit soupir déçu. C'était trop facile. Reportant son attention sur la « victime » il fronça les sourcils, ce visage lui disait quelque chose mais dans cette pénombre et avec son chapeau qui lui couvrait une partie du visage difficile de dire qui il lui rappelait.

- Et bien messires, il semblerait que je vous sois redevable, déclara l'inconnu d'un ton contrarié, en rengainant son épée.

« Monsieur le comte ! Monsieur le comte… » continuait de gémir le cocher en tendant le bras devant lui.

- Et bien quoi Gaspard ! s'énerva le dit comte. Epargnez-moi donc vos jérémiades. Je me dois de remercier ces…

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il venait, à son tour, de remarquer Camus.

- Jésus, Marie, Joseph… Armand, souffla-t-il son teint virant à un gris cendreux. Armand… Armand !

L'instant d'après, il tenait fermement le Verseau à bout de bras le dévorant des yeux.

- Armand, tu es en vie ? Mais comment ? Je t'ai vu mort ! Je t'ai moi-même porté en terre !

- Excusez-moi, mais je crois que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre, se défendit calmement le Verseau.

L'homme était visiblement en état de choc.

Celui-ci le dévisagea encore durant un long moment. Sa main glissa sur une des mèches bleu-vert de Camus avant de le lâcher, les épaules basses, le regard las.

Tous respectèrent son silence. Puis au bout de longue minutes, ses épaules, sa tête, tout son corps se redressa. En face des trois chevaliers se dressait maintenant un noble bretteur au calme impressionnant. Un pair de France.

- Messire, veuillez me pardonner mon comportement pour le moins singulier, dit-il en enlevant son chapeau.

Saga et Milo ouvrirent des yeux ronds. La tête nu et face à Camus, la ressemblance devenait stupéfiante. Milo comprenait maintenant d'où lui venait cette impression de déjà vu. N'était-ce, les cheveux grisonnant et la couleur des yeux d'un brun-rouge assez dérangeant, l'homme qui leur faisait face était le sosie de son Camus. Un sosie certes plus âgé d'une bonne trentaine d'année, mais un sosie quand même.

- Mais c'est qui ce type ? souffla Saga à l'oreille de Milo.

- J'en sais rien, lui répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

Inconscient de l'aparté Gémeaux/Scorpion, le comte venait de tourner la tête vers le mur de l'église. Plus exactement sur cette portion devant laquelle il s'était agenouillé et où quatre cents ans plus tard, Camus « sentirait » quelque chose.

- Mon... fils Armand, vicomte de Rohan, à qui vous ressemblez étrangement, commença le comte d'une voix ferme mais où perçait néanmoins une certaine fêlure. Mon fils, donc, est mort ici même il y a un an, jour pour jour. Traitreusement poignardé par quelques malandrins en quête de mauvais coup.

Camus s'approcha de lui et inclina la tête, une main sur la poitrine.

- Veuillez acceptez nos condoléances. La mienne et celles de mes amis pour cette tragique disparition.

- Merci, acquiesça le comte d'un mouvement du menton.

Encore une fois, tous laissèrent le comte se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il s'approcha une dernière fois du mur et le caressa de sa main gantée de cuir fauve. Puis se pencha vers la bougie qu'il avait déposée plus tôt et l'alluma. Ses lèvres bougèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes en une dernière prière. Puis il se retourna vers les trois chevaliers, le regard droit et fier.

- Pourrais-je au moins vous demander qui vous êtes ? Et ce que vous faisiez ici à cette heure et en ce jour ?

- Nous sommes de simples voyageurs, perdus dans la capitale. Quant à notre présence ici, disons que c'est… l'œuvre de la Providence.

Le comte médita ses paroles quelques instants avant de déclarer :

- Et bien la moindre des choses est que je vous offre le gite et le couvert. J'insiste, je vous dois la vie, ces coupe-jarrets avaient manifestement pour objet de m'occire.

- Occire ? questionna à voix basse un Milo à qui son français balbutiant ne permettez pas de saisir toute les subtilités de la langue de Molière… surtout à l'époque de Molière.

- Tuer, traduisit le Verseau.

- Ah ouais, j'me disais aussi…

- Et nous allons le suivre ? intervint Saga. Là, comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il nous invite ? Je veux bien que l'on soit un tantinet perdu, qu'on lui ait sauvé la mise, et que l'on ait nulle-part où dormir cette nuit, mais tout de même ! En plus, je te rappelle que cet homme te prends pour son fils décédé ! Et que nous ne savons même pas qui il est…

- Moi je le sais, répondit sobrement le Verseau tout en répondant à l'invitation du vieil homme et en se dirigeant vers le carrosse.

Le Scorpion lança un regard interrogateur à Saga.

- J'ai raté une étape pendant ma petite séance de défoulement ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Ou on a raté la même.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le Verseau qui montait dans la voiture de leur « hôte ». Devant leur air interrogateur, il tapota du bout du doigt les armoiries peintes sur la porte du carrosse.

- Les armes des Comtes de la Fère, ajouta-t-il devant leur air de profonde incompréhension.

Les Comtes de la Fère… la famille de Camus !

- Ca explique tout, soufflèrent les deux chevaliers en même temps avant de se regarder.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda méfiant le Scorpion à son ainé.

- Ex-Grand Pope… Et toi ?

- Ex-fouineur… et pas de commentaires, j'étais avec ton frère, ajouta le Scorpion avant de rejoindre son amant.

8


	3. Chapter II

**Chapitre II**

Dans le carrosse qui avait faillit l'écraser un peu plus tôt, Milo, assis près de Saga – dos à la route – essayait de rester droit et digne tandis que le véhicule les brinquebalaient dans tous les sens. Face à lui, Camus avait prit place aux cotés de leur hôte.

- Puisque nous allons être commensaux, permettez que je me présente. Henri Raoul Louis Marie Sigismond de Montmorency-Bragelonne, comte de la Fère et… seigneur de Rohan.

Camus inclina légèrement le buste.

- C'est un honneur pour nous, simples chevaliers, que d'être venu en aide à un pair de France tel que vous monsieur le comte. Et un honneur bien plus grand, que d'être admit à votre table.

Le comte balaya le compliment d'un mouvement de main.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, vous m'avez certainement sinon sauver la vie, du moins éviter de fort déplaisantes blessures. Et puis même si cela n'est que billevesée, votre semblance avec mon fils m'est, en ce jour maudit, un baume pour mon âme. Mais je me suis présenté et pourtant je n'ai pas encore l'heur de vous connaitre ?

Camus inclina légèrement le buste en posant sa main sur son cœur.

- Gabriel Florimond de Margency, chevalier Camus, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la plus exquise des politesses.

- De Margency, dites-vous ? C'est une seigneurie située non loin de mes terres.

- Je suis un lointain cousin, expliqua Camus.

Ce qui, après tout, n'était que la plus stricte vérité.

D'un signe de tête le comte accepta la précision puis porta son attention sur son vis-à-vis. L'homme qui avait éliminé deux assaillants avec une facilité déconcertante, pour ne pas dire légèrement humiliante pour un bretteur tel que lui.

Malheureusement celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, occupé qu'il était à se demander si le « Florimond » était de l'info ou de l'intox ? Voyons voir, son Camus, à qui il avait un jour posé des questions sur son passé d'espion, lui avait expliqué que le meilleur moyen de mentir était de dire la vérité le plus longtemps possible et d'y entremêler mensonges et semi-vérités le plus étroitement possible jusqu'à les rendre indiscernable les uns des autres. Donc, Florimond, info ou intox ? Gabriel : info. De Margency : semi-vérité. Donc logiquement, Florimond : intox. Quoique connaissant son Cam…

Un discret coup de pied, le rappela à la réalité. Camus le regardait l'air dégagé mais pas content du tout, lui indiquant le comte qui lui le regardait d'un air hautain et pas content non plus : « Et vous êtes ? ».

« Oups ! » se dit Milo, pour avoir droit à un tel ton il devait avoir commis une énorme boulette de savoir-vivre français made in XVIIème. Mais alors laquelle ? Quoique, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui semblait avoir entendu le comte lui poser déjà la question, quelques secondes plus tôt alors qu'il était en pleine supputations informatives.

- Euh ! Je m'appelle Milo… Scorpio.

Le comte leva légèrement un sourcil bifide dans une expression qu'il avait cru jusqu'ici typiquement Camusienne. Mais non, en fait c'était juste Montmorencyenne.

- Des surnoms j'imagine. Libre à vous.

- C'est son vrai nom, le défendit le Verseau. Il est le chevalier Scorpio.

« Outch ! » en français cela ne sonnait vraiment pas très bien. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire mieux. Inutile de dire, que le sourcil du comte ne retomba pas.

- Chevalier ? Ah ? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné à votre façon de vous battre.

Le ton froid, limite méprisant eut l'heur de faire se dresser le Scorpion sur ses ergots. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- A mains nu, arriva à lui glisser Camus sotto voce. Un noble ne se bat qu'à l'épée.

- Ah oui ? Et bien chez nous, les chevaliers se battent à main nu ! Mais il m'arrive d'utiliser des aiguilles…

« Milo » gémit le Verseau.

La « discussion » aurait pu en finir là, mais le Comte guère coutumier à ne pas avoir le dernier mot reprit :

- Et vous vous appelez vraiment Milo ?

- En fait, intervint Camus avec un regard en coin à son amant qui voulait clairement dire « Tu la boucles et tu ne fais pas l'étonné »… Milo est un diminutif de Michel.

Heureusement que le comte se tourna vers son interlocuteur car sinon, il aurait vu l'air ébahi de son vis-à-vis. Mais où est-ce que son Camus était allé pêcher ça !

Michel !

C'était d'un moche !

Saga, lui s'adossa à la banquette, se passant négligemment le pouce sur ses lèvres en se demandant où donc voulait en venir le Verseau. Il avait bien une petite idée, qui du reste ne lui coûterait pas grand-chose à mettre en place. Camus tenait manifestement à profiter de ces présentations pour s'ouvrir un maximum de possibilités même mystique...

Le comte, lui, était bien loin de ses réflexions.

- Milo, donc. Curieux surnom. Saviez-vous que cela veux dire « Pomme » en grec ?

- C'est aussi le nom d'une île, répliqua du tac-au-tac un Scorpion dont les yeux commençaient à virer à l'orange. Une île dont le sol regorge de merveilles antiques et…

- Vous parlez grec ? le coupa un « Saga à la rescousse » d'un ton faussement badin.

Deux yeux brun-rouges se fixèrent sur lui et un ton hautain lui répondit :

- Sachez jeune homme, que les De Montmorency sont connus pour être de fin lettrés ! Depuis des générations !

Installé sur la banquette, Camus resta droit et stoïque alors que deux paires d'yeux disant clairement : « Non, sans blague, alors là vous nous étonnez ! » se braquèrent sur lui. Heureusement, le comte le tira de la situation d'un : « Et vous êtes ? » en direction de Saga.

- Raphaël de Saga, chevalier Gemini. Un ami de longue date du chevalier Camus, lui répondit celui-ci.

Avec raison, car plus que son ton, pourtant d'une parfaite courtoisie, ce fut l'annonce faite à dessein de ses liens avec la seule personne à bord de ce carrosse qui trouvait grâce aux yeux du comte qui lui évita les réparties de celui-ci.

Pendant ce temps, Milo se demandait d'où Saga sortait son « Raphaël ». Il faudrait qu'il demande à Kanon. Il y avait définitivement beaucoup trop de prénoms pour lui dans cette voiture.

Ce fut une autre question du comte qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Mais il pouvait pas se taire celui-là ! Et être moins condescendant au passage…

- Votre accent est curieux. Seriez-vous tous les deux grecs ?

- Oui. D'origine, acquiescèrent Saga et Milo, après un instant d'hésitation en se demandant bien où le comte voulait en venir et ne voyant aucune raison de mentir.

Quoique vu la tête de Camus, ils auraient peut-être dû. Mais c'était quoi le problème ? se demandèrent-ils encore tandis que le comte s'enfonçait dans la banquette de cuir.

- Seriez-vous orthodoxes par hasard ?

« Ah, ouais, OK, elle était là, la boulette ! » Vivement qu'ils arrivent parce que à ce rythme, le voyage allait être long. Trèèès long. Et clairement, à partir de maintenant, c'est Camus qui ferait la causette. Eux, ils allaient se la jouer carpe muette.

oOo

Le comte passa donc le reste du voyage à converser avec Camus qui lui expliqua le plus sérieusement du monde qu'ils étaient en voyage dans la capitale française. Que non, grec ne voulait pas forcément dire orthodoxe. Oui, ils étaient tous les trois de bons catholiques, raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient en France : « _Merci, vous deux de m'avoir mis dans cette situation – désolés on pouvait pas deviner_ ! ». Quant à leurs étranges vêtements ? Des malandrins leur avaient dérobé leurs bagages à l'auberge. Oui, c'était terrible ! En ces temps troublés on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne… Regardez donc l'état des culottes de Milo : « _Hé, c'est mon jean spé… ! – Tais-toi !_ »…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans l'immense cour intérieure d'un bâtiment tout aussi grand entièrement bâti en pierre. Oui, le comte de la Fère était un homme important. Et s'ils en avaient encore doutés, les deux valets de pieds qui se précipitèrent vers le carrosse à peine arrivé l'auraient confirmé.

Le comte en descendit, toujours fier… et hautain, aurait rajouté Milo.

- Messires chevaliers. Bienvenus en ma demeure parisienne.

Mais le ton utilisé ajoutait clairement un « Et montrez-vous digne de cet honneur » qui irrita les oreilles d'un arachnide déjà fortement sensibilisé.

Ce qui lui fit dire, à voix basse et en grec moderne (pour le coup, le comte aurait du mal à suivre) à son Camus qu'il intercepta au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à descendre :

- Non mais il le fait exprès ou c'est naturel chez lui ? Parce que Camus mon amour, mon petit glaçon à moi, je te préviens que, s'il continue comme ça, ancêtre ou pas, il y va y avoir des « Scarlett Needle » qui vont voler bas dans le ciel de Paris !

- Milo !

- Non mais…

- En me retenant ainsi, tu lui donnes du grain à moudre. Laisse-moi descendre et lui montrer qui sont les chevaliers d'Athéna. Pour le reste nous en reparlerons ce soir.

- Mouaif, acquiesça le Scorpion en le regardant descendre. Vaudrait quand même mieux qu'il continue pas trop à me courir sur la carapace… maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

- Camus a raison, lui conseilla Saga en descendant à son tour. Essayons de nous montrer à la hauteur… ou du moins le plus éthéré possible.

Dans la cour, Camus venait de rejoindre le comte. A son apparition, les deux valets de pieds, le garçon d'écurie venu en soutient et la lingère qui passait par là, se figèrent, voire se signèrent et pas discrètement du tout.

- Peut-être devriez-vous justifier notre présence ? suggéra Camus.

Le comte balaya le conseil d'un mouvement de main, tout en confiant sa cape à un valet terrorisé qui dévisageait Camus comme si le spectre du défunt Vicomte, se tenait devant lui.

- Ce ne sont que des domestiques. Je n'ai en rien à me justifier.

- Les domestiques parlent. Et j'ai plusieurs raisons de penser qu'il vaudrait mieux que notre présence – du moins la mienne – ait une explication logique. Je les terrifie.

Le comte le dévisagea avec dans les yeux cette pointe de douleur qui ne le quittait jamais lorsqu'il le regardait.

- Certes, vous avez raison.

Le comte se tourna à demi et interpella d'une voix forte l'homme qui venait de leur ouvrir la porte et qui devait faire office de majordome en chef. Majordome qui tentait de ne pas regarder trop ouvertement le Verseau.

- Jacques ! Faites préparer une chambre pour mon cousin le chevalier Camus, venu de sa lointaine… Provence pour m'assister dans mon deuil. Et faites-en préparer une autre pour ses deux amis : les chevaliers Gemini et Scorpio. Leurs vêtements leur ont été dérobés par quelques gredins. Veuillez y pourvoir. Ils sont mes invités pour le temps qu'il leur plaira.

- Bien monsieur le Comte, acquiesça le majordome manifestement soulagé d'avoir une raison à la présence de cet étrange jeune homme qui ressemblait tellement à feu, le jeune Vicomte. Je fais préparer tout cela immédiatement et prévenir les cuisines.

- Faites ! Mais que leur présence reste entre « bonne compagnie ».Mon cousin et ses amis sont épuisés et ne souhaitent point croiser fâcheux et autres importuns.

- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres monsieur le Comte, acquiesça une nouvelle fois le majordome avec une courbette.

Le comte regarda Jacques s'éloigner puis indiqua à ses « amis » de le suivre.

- Veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir désigné comme « provençal » mais il fallait que j'explique votre visite tardive, tout autant que votre accent quelque peu curieux. Bien, suivez-moi donc dans le petit salon, nos y prendrons quelques digestifs en attendant le repas.

Mais Camus resta figé sur place. « Son accent ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait son accent ? »

- Quand je te disais qu'il était imbuvable, murmura Milo en passant négligemment devant lui avec l'air de boire du petit lait.

oOo

Assis dans le petit salon, les quatre hommes confortablement installés dans de somptueux fauteuils, savouraient - enfin au moins pour trois d'entre eux – l'excellent cognac qui leur avait été servi.

Après avoir réchauffé le liquide ambré dans sa main puis humé le parfum qu'il exhalait, Milo en but une gorgé qu'il laissa glisser sur sa langue et palpiter sous son palais.

- Hum, exquis ! Réellement exquis. Dix ans d'âge ?

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le comte le dévisagea sans condescendance voire avec une lueur sinon admirative, du moins approbative dans le regard.

- Je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur.

- J'ai eu un excellent professeur.

- Vous lui transmettrez mes respects. Il vous a fort bien formé.

- Ce sera fait, acquiesça Milo. Mais je dois vous avouer éprouver une véritable passion pour les merveilles que recèle le terroir français, ajouta-t-il d'une voix trempée dans le miel.

Le comte comprit-il l'allusion… Sûrement que non. Par contre, la « merveille du terroir français », cacha son demi-sourire derrière son verre et une lampée de cognac.

Pendant ce temps, Saga, essayait de se faire oublier tout en imitant au mieux la gestuelle de ses amis. Hélas, il dut bien finir par se résoudre à porter une gorgée à sa bouche… et de tousser tout de suite après ! Lui et les alcools forts… Milo n'avait peut-être pas tort, c'est Kanon qui aurait dû être là.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai avalé de travers, se justifia-t-il sous le regard hautain du comte, critique de Camus et goguenard de Milo.

- Si vous n'aimez pas le cognac, dites-le, je vous ferais servir quelque chose de… moins fort.

- Si si, j'adore le cognac ! Et celui-ci est excellent, ajouta-t-il alors que les yeux de Camus lui criaient de ne pas en faire trop. En fait, j'admirais la décoration et j'ai été surpris par le tableau derrière moi.

A ses cotés, Camus se renfonça dans son fauteuil et échangea un regard avec lui :

« _Bravo Saga tu t'en es brillamment sortit et en plus tu nous offres l'ouverture dont nous avions besoin_ »

« _De rien, j'ai quand même passé treize ans à manipuler tout le monde. J'ai des restes !_ » lui répondit-il alors que son regard courait tout autour d'eux en espérant que le comte était suffisamment absorbé par sa douleur pour croire à son excuse. Car si la pièce où ils se trouvaient était remplie de portraits, l'un d'eux se détachait du lot. Sans doute parce que représentant un personnage en pied, il était plus grand que tout les autres. Sans doute aussi parce qu'il était à la place d'honneur, au centre du mur principal. Sans doute encore parce qu'il était le mieux mit en valeur. En un mot comme en cent, quiconque rentrait dans ce salon, ne pouvait manquer de le remarquer et d'admirer le jeune homme qui y était représenté.

Ce fut finalement Camus qui posa la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

- C'est votre fils ? demanda-t-il en désignant le tableau sur le mur.

- Oui, il s'agit du vicomte de Rohan, répliqua le comte de son ton pincé… Armand, finit-il par ajouter avec cette fêlure que Camus avait appris à discerner.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le portrait en pied d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Debout, la tête tournée vers la droite le vent jouant avec sa longue chevelure et portant épée au coté, il tenait des livres contre lui*. De l'allure à l'expression, la ressemblance avec Camus était stupéfiante.

Observant la toile, le Scorpion se disait que la seule chose qui différenciait Armand de son Camus – outre les vêtements – était la couleur des yeux et celle de ses cheveux. En effet, loin des profondeurs marines dans lesquelles il aimait tant se perdre, les yeux du défunt vicomte était du même brun-rouge que ceux du comte. Quant aux nuances bleu-vertes (couleur d'aurore boréale aimait-il à dire – « mais Milo, les aurores boréales sont vertes – si tu le dis mon Camus ») si caractéristiques de sa chevelure, il n'y avait de trace. Celle d'Armand était rousse. Non, auburn ! Non plus. En fait cette longue chevelure que l'on devinait avoir été celle du comte était aussi rouge que le sang.

Milo coula un regard vers son amant évaluant les chances d'arriver à l'envoyer chez le coiffeur. C'est qu'il serait vraiment canon avec une telle couleur ! Et pour faire passer la pilule il serait même prêt à faire pareil. Pas en rouge bien sur, cette couleur était réservée à son Camus, mais décoloré en blond par exemple. Ouais, blond, ça ce serait cool !

Sentant un souffle froid sur la nuque il croisa le regard, glacial, de son amant. La faculté qu'avait Camus de suivre ses pensées l'avait toujours stupéfié. Mais bon, en attendant, vu son expression, il pouvait faire une croix sur ses idées capillaires.

Rassuré sur le cours des pensées de son arachnide personnel, Camus reporta son attention sur ce qui était le plus important : les renseignements qu'il pouvait glaner de cette pièce.

- Et à coté ? Est-ce sa mère ?demanda le Verseau en désigna la toile voisine.

- Oui, Louise de Sillègues. Elle fut une épouse en tout point admirable, qui tint son rang à la perfection. Hélas, elle fut arrachée à l'affection de notre fils bien trop tôt.

« Hé bé, c'était l'amour fou entre eux deux ! Tu entends comment il parle d'elle. Je suis sûr qu'il met plus d'émotion quand il dit hue à son cheval. », souffla Milo, en grec, à l'oreille de Saga. Camus près du comte était trop loin et trop occupé à sonder son lointain aïeul sans en avoir l'air, pour lui servir de réceptacle à commentaires.

« Au moins, il la respectait. » temporisa Saga.

A coté d'eux, Camus continuait sa discrète inquisition. Après tout, Milo avait raison, ils avaient désespérément besoin d'informations.

- Vous vous êtes marié sur le tard. C'est curieux pour un homme de votre rang.

Au regard suspicieux que lui jeta le comte, Camus, su qu'il venait de commettre un faux-pas, mais aussi, de toucher un point sensible.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda le comte d'un ton rien moins que méfiant.

- Je ne fais que lire les dates, répondit Camus, tout en tendant la main vers les cartouches qui ornait le bas des tableaux.

- Vous êtes fort observateur, remarqua son hôte d'un ton neutre.

Très neutre… Trop neutre.

Oui, Camus en était certain maintenant, il y avait là matière à creuser. Ce qu'il trouverait ? Il l'ignorait, mais il leur fallait des réponses. En attendant, il devait calmer le jeu. Aussi, abandonna-t-il le sujet et posa d'innocentes questions sur les autres portraits présents sur le mur. Insensiblement, il vit le comte se détendre et commenter avec sa hauteur naturelle tous les tableaux présents dans la pièce.

Ils eurent ainsi droit à la généalogie complète des comtes de la Fère, frère, sœur, oncle, tante, cousins, cousines au premier degré, au second degré, au troisième degré…

Aux cotés de Saga, Milo se retint de bailler.

- Milo ! le serina celui-ci.

- Oh allez Saga, sois franc, ce serait moins barbant d'entendre DM commenter les masques de son temple, ou Aphrodite ses rosiers.

- Tu en es certain ?

Le Scorpion réfléchit un instant.

- Ouais peut-être pas, mais pas loin. En tout cas, vivement qu'ils nous servent le repas, j'ai une de ces dalle.

Saga acquiesça. Sauf que lui, c'était ses clopes qui lui manquaient. Et là ça allait être un peu plus compliqué.

Malheureusement, leur petit aparté avait attiré l'attention des deux français sur eux.

- Et celui-ci ? Qui est-ce ? interrogea Milo, en désignant un portrait qui voisinait celui d'Armand, mais que le comte n'avait curieusement pas commenté.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait car à cette demande, De la Fère, se tendit un instant. Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore dit ? se demanda Milo. C'était juste une question, histoire de dire qu'il suivait la conversation. Il l'avait pas commenté ce tableau ! Il avait beau s'ennuyer comme un rat mort ou comme un Saga sans son mouton à laine mauve, il restait un chevalier d'or. Et il était certain que le comte n'avait pas parlé de ce tableau là. Et flûte tiens ! Et lui qui croyait que l'amour du cognac les avait rapprochés. Mais non, décidément, il lui fallait se faire une raison, « Grand-papa Camus » l'avait pas à la bonne.

Pourtant, celui-ci finit par répondre d'un ton dégagé.

- Le parrain D'Armand. Honoré Leplessis, un mien ami. Et à coté vous avez le portrait de sa marraine Adélaïde-Marie de…

Le comte était bien parti pour reprendre son énumération quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le majordome, qui s'inclinant, déclara d'une voix claire.

- Monsieur le comte, messires chevaliers, le diner est servi. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre.

« Amen » murmura Milo.

oOo

* * *

><p><em>« Debout, la tête tournée vers la droite le vent jouant avec sa longue chevelure et portant épée au coté, il tenait des livres contre lui »*. <em>Et pour ceux et celles qui voudrait en savoir plus, je ne saurais trop conseiller un petit tour sur « Les archives de Beaurepaire » d'Andromède section fanart, Saint Seyia. Il s'y trouve le dessin qui a directement cette description.

oOo

Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais je crains d'être pathologiquement incapable de faire court dans les mises en place de situation^^. Et c'est pareil pour le prochain alors pour me faire pardonner je devrais vous le mettre en ligne début de semaine prochaine…

A+


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III :**

- Non mais c'est une blague !

- Je me doute bien que partager cette chambre et ce lit avec moi ne te plaise guère. Mais dis-toi bien que la réciproque est strictement vrai, répliqua calmement Saga à un Milo passablement agacé.

- Saga ! Mais tu veux rire j'espère ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester dormir ici, alors que mon Camus est juste à coté. Et qu'en plus les deux chambres communiquent ! Et puis quelle idée de nous coller dans la même toi et moi ! Tu vas pas me faire croire qui y'en a pas d'autres dans cette foutue baraque ! Elle est deux fois plus grande que mon temple !

- Les règles de l'hospitalité diffèrent entre ce siècle et le notre. Camus est l'invité d'honneur, il a une chambre pour lui seul et sûrement plus grande que la notre. Et nous, nous devons nous « contenter » de celle-là. Ce qui n'est quand même pas si mal, ajouta Saga en désignant la pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carré richement décorée qui les entourait. Alors arrête de râler. Ce n'est pas une blague, c'est du savoir-vivre version XVIIème siècle.

- Ah, mais tu n'y es pas du tout. Quand je demandais si c'était une blague, je parlais de ça !

Et de tendre devant lui d'un geste rageur l'objet de son courroux : une longue chemise de lin blanche et le bonnet assorti.

- Et alors ? demanda platement Saga.

- Mais ils pensent vraiment que je vais mettre ça pour dormir ! continua à arguer un Scorpion éclatant de virilité seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir customisé d'un petit scorpion blanc et de la petite Khomsa qu'il portait toujours autour du cou.

Devant ce corps de dieu grec, Saga ne put s'empêcher de penser à un autre corps à la musculature plus fine, moins agressive et sous une peau plus blanche avec une chevelure plus lisse et plus mauve et…

Flûte ! Qu'est ce que Mû lui manquait !

- Ecoute si tu ne veux pas les mettre, ne les met pas ! Je doute que quiconque viennent vérifier, s'énerva-t-il.

- Et bien tant mieux, répliqua le Scorpion en jetant les vêtements tant honnis sur le lit.

Saga cessa de plier ses affaires, prit chemise et bonnet abandonnés et les retira du lit. C'est que lui, il allait dormir là ! Déjà qu'il allait devoir caser son mètre quatre-vingt huit dedans. Heureusement qu'il pourrait dormir en biais.

Soudain, Milo redressa la tête. Du bruit se faisait entendre en provenance de la chambre voisine.

- Ca y est, il est là, s'exclama Milo, un grand sourire sur le visage.

L'instant d'après, il traversait la chambre direction de celle de son Camus.

oOo

- Alors ça y est ! Il t'a lâché le vieux ! s'exclama Milo en entrant dans la chambre où son amant venait, enfin, d'arriver.

- Milo…

- Quoi ? Ca fait deux heures, qu'on l'a fini ce repas et que tu te tapes la causette avec lui pendant que moi je poireaute avec Saga. Remarque, ça nous a permit de remettre nos estomacs d'aplomb après les trucs gluants qu'on a du absorber.

- C'était une purée de navets, tout ce qu'il ya a de plus bio.

- Euh, nan, je parlais pas de ça.

- Alors de la tourte aux rognons…, continua Camus d'un ton pincé.

- Ouais, y'avait ça aussi. Mais je parlais des machins avant.

- … les escargots de Bourgogne, finit par lâcher son amant.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je disais, du gluant. Je peux savoir ce qu'il lui a prit de nous servir un truc pareil. Ah, ça le comte, il a vraiment l'art de nous faire ch…

- Milo ! Soit poli, je te prie !

- Attend Camus, depuis qu'on le connaît y'en a que pour toi et encore, ajouta-t-il en lui rappelant leur arrivée dans les murs. Non sincèrement, les seuls moments où il a été aimable, pas condescendant, ni hautain, ni pédant, on peut les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Et encore on n'en utilise pas la moitié !

- Milo !

- Quoi ? Regarde la vérité en face ! Ce mec à un balais dans …

- Milo ! Épargne-moi ta vulgarité.

- … le fondement, finit « poliment » le Scorpion.

Les yeux du Verseau flamboyaient de colère.

- Non mais Camus attends…

La voix du Verseau l'interrompit, net.

- Milo ! Cet homme a perdu son fils unique. Sa douleur est immense et ma présence n'arrange rien. Son titre et son éducation sont les seules choses qui lui restent. Toute son attitude n'est qu'une défense.

- Mais…

- Milo, reprit le Verseau plus doucement, sa morgue est juste le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour cacher sa douleur. Soit patient, ou mieux, compréhensif. Tu veux bien essayer ? Pour moi, s'il te plait.

- Un mécanisme de défense hein ?

- Tu connais pourtant cela…, survivre à un être cher qui n'aurait jamais dû mourir, déclara Saga en entrant à son tour dans la chambre.

Le Gémeau s'attendait à ce que Milo réagisse d'une façon ou d'une autre à son intervention, mais certainement pas à lui clouer le bec comme ça. Quoique que « clouer le bec » n'était pas l'expression appropriée vu la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds qui le fixaient. Puis soudain, sa bouche se ferma et il en entendit sortir comme des… gloussements ?

Il se tourna vers Camus, écartant les bras pour montrer sa tenue nocturne.

- Quoi ? Je suis si ridicule que ça ?

- Cette chemise de nuit fait très… grand pope ! commença prudemment le Verseau en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Mais je crois que je vais suivre Milo dans son option « XXIème siècle ».

Plus encore que le commentaire du si peu moraliseur Verseau, ce fut qu'il évitait soigneusement de le regarder qui apporta sa réponse à Saga. Oui, il était ridicule.

- C'est toi qui a commencé avec tes « A Paris ayons l'air parisien ».

- Je n'ai pas que de bonnes idées. De plus, hors contexte, celle-ci ne me semble guère appropriée.

A ses mots, Milo n'y tint plus et éclata carrément de rire se laissant tomber sur le lit en se tenant les côtes.

D'un geste Saga retira chemise et bonnet de nuit et les envoya valser dans sa chambre se retrouvant en simple dessous : boxer et maillot de corps. Il avait encore du mal avec la cicatrice qui ornait sa poitrine gauche – là ou il avait enfoncé son propre poing, mettant fin au règne de sa personnalité diabolique. Et si, ils arrivaient parfois à ses pairs de pouvoir l'apercevoir au détour d'un entrainement, dans l'intimité seul Mû pouvait la voir. Et encore…

- Bon, alors où en sommes nous ? demanda-t-il en tirant à lui le siège qui attendait devant un secrétaire en chêne.

Camus rejoignit son amant sur le lit. Lit à qui il arracha un grincement de protestation. A ses cotés, Milo tentait de se calmer et essuyait ses larmes de rire.

- Ces deux heures de discussion n'ont pas été inutile, commença le Verseau. Elles m'ont permit de mieux cerner le comte et ses rapports avec son fils. J'en ai aussi profité pour enrober davantage notre curieuse arrivée dans sa vie.

- Et il va le gober ? Après tout ce qu'on lui a déjà raconté ?

- Même si tu ne le vois guère, le comte est désespéré, Milo. Il est prêt à tout croire du moment que cela peut apporter une réponse à sa douleur. Et l'irrationnel constitue une excellente réponse. J'avais d'ailleurs préparé le terrain. Au fait Saga, merci de m'avoir suivi.

Le Gémeau écarta le remerciement d'un vague signe de la main.

Milo observant ce manège et se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, percuta soudain :

- Le Gabriel, Michel, Raphaël ? C'était pour ça !

- Quoi de mieux que de se référencer des trois archanges cités dans la bible ?

- Ouais ben préviens la prochaine fois. Et d'abord d'où t'as sortit une idée pareille ? Parce que, franchement… Michel…

- Ce n'est pas si mal pourtant, commenta Saga. C'est même un prénom royal en Grèce.

- Raphaël, ta gueule !

Saga se le tint pour dit. S'il ne voulait pas que ce nom ce propage à la vitesse d'une aiguille écarlate dans tout le Sanctuaire, motus sur le pourtant royal prénom.

Camus, lui, pour toute excuse, se contenta d'effleurer sa main. Apparemment cela suffit à Milo, qui en retrouva le sourire.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ma conversation avec le comte, ses rapports avec Armand étaient assez conflictuels les derniers temps. Ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus. D'où un remord accru. Il s'en veut de n'avoir su faire la paix avec lui.

- Comment est-il mort, exactement ?

- Tué par des brigands devant notre fameuse église. Ce sont des mousquetaires qui auraient interrompu le combat, mais trop tard. Il est mort des suites de ses blessures quelques minutes après leur intervention et c'est un corps sans vie qu'ils ont ramené au comte.

- Dur ! commenta Milo. Mais comment ont-ils su où l'amener ?

- Ses armes portaient son blason et puis il fréquentait les mousquetaires.

- Et le comte, demanda Saga, il n'a pas d'autre enfant ?

- Non, comme je l'ai fait remarqué, il s'est marié sur le tard et Armand est né l'année qui a suivi. C'est tout.

- Tu as aussi fait remarquer que c'était curieux. Tu as une explication ?

- Une officielle : il avait un frère cadet qui lui-même avait deux fils. La lignée était donc assurée.

- Etait ? remarqua Milo.

Camus sourit

- Oui, « était », car comme beaucoup de cadet de famille, il était militaire. Il est mort et son deuxième fils avec lui lors d'une campagne quelconque. Quant à l'ainé, il souffrait de phtisie. Il est décédé l'année suivante.

- Laisse-moi deviner, le coupa Saga. Il a épousé la mère d'Armand dans la foulée.

- Exact ! Impossible de se dérober à son devoir plus longtemps, conclut le Verseau.

Saga sembla réfléchir un moment puis lui demanda :

- Et tu aurais une raison pour expliquer ce retard à accomplir son devoir, comme tu dis. Même si tout le monde change, cela ne me semble guère correspondre à ce que nous savons de lui.

Camus le regarda, un demi-sourire en coin sur le visage. Ramenant sa jambe vers lui, il s'adossa au montant du lit.

- Un amour impossible, je dirais… Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie.

- Non Camus, ça n'est pas une théorie, ça c'est de la Science-Fiction et j'm'y connais. Non, franchement, tu le vois ce psycho-rigide coincé du …

- Milo ! menaça Camus.

- … ce mec bourré de principe, être amoureux ? termina poliment le Scorpion.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter sur cette période ni sur les réactions du comte. Et je l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une théorie.

- A propos de théorie, Milo ? les interrompit Saga. En aurais-tu une à nous proposer pouvant expliquer notre présence ici ?

Le gardien du huitième temple, regarda ses deux vis-à-vis tout à tour un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouaips ! Si je vous dis « Code Quantum » ? Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

Le Verseau et le Gémeaux se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Attends, réalisa Saga. Ce n'est pas la série que Kanon et toi regardaient sur le câble le jeudi soir !

- Ouaips ! Et avec Aiolia aussi quand il ne ronronne pas après son petit oiseau argenté. Et te plains pas ! Notre squattage te donne un excellent prétexte pour aller voir deux temples plus bas. Enfin bon. Si vous aviez un tant soit peu regardés, vous comprendriez mieux notre situation.

- Oui, mais comme nous ne l'avons pas fait…

- OK, j'vous résume, commença Milo avec un grand sourire. Donc Sam, le héros, a émit la théorie que la vie était comparable à un fil. Mais que si on met ce fil en boule, vu qu'il se touche de partout on peut voyager n'importe quand à l'intérieur de sa propre vie. Bon dans son cas, il ne contrôle rien, mais à chaque voyage il doit accomplir une bonne action afin de « sauter » de nouveau et peut-être rentrer chez lui.

- Et quel est le rapport avec nous ? On est au XVIIème, même Shion n'est pas aussi vieux…

- Oui, mais exceptionnellement, Sam a été transféré durant la guerre de Sécession. Parce que c'était son aïeul. Mêmes gènes ! Vous comprenez, conclu Milo avec un grand sourire plein d'espérance.

Camus et Saga se regardèrent, dubitatifs.

- Vous avez une autre hypothèse à proposer, vous deux !

- Non, maugréa Saga.

- Pas mieux, admit Camus.

- Donc c'est qu'on est là pour résoudre le mystère de la mort d'Armand et mettre la main sur son assassin !

Un silence accueillit sa « déduction ».

- Euh, Milo, commença Saga, ne crois-tu pas que tu sautes un peu vite à cette conclusion ? Nous pourrions très bien avoir « sautés » comme tu dis, juste pour sauver le comte ?

- Nan !

- Et pourquoi « Nan ! » ? finit par demander Saga après un long silence.

- Parce que si c'était le cas, on aurait pu rentrer chez nous sitôt le comte sauvé. Et pas la peine de me demander pourquoi « on » nous a pas transféré un an plus tôt pour sauver Armand. J'en sais rien, expliqua Milo avant de sortir son argument massue : Et si tu as une autre théorie, sort la !

Saga soupira un grand coup avant de reconnaitre que : « Toujours pas. »

- Ben voilà ! On enquête sur le meurtre. Camus ? C'est OK ?

Les bras négligemment croisés, les yeux sur son amant, le Verseau semblait réfléchir. Puis finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Même si je ne cautionne pas l'intégralité de ton développement logique et certains de ses éléments conclusifs, je dois avouer trouver certaines zones d'ombres dans la mort d'Armand. Je pense qu'une enquête apporterait certaines révélations et que si nous découvrons quelle roche soulever nous devrions y découvrir une belle anguille.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- J'ai… certaines pistes mais qui mériteraient d'être étayées. Pour l'instant elles ne reposent que sur des suppositions et certaines associations instinctives. Bref, elles sont inexploitables.

- Et tu aimes ce qui est certain…

- Déformation professionnelle, dirons-nous.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a anguille sous roche ?

- Certaines… réflexions du comte. Je vous ai parlé de ses relations tendues avec son fils. Armand passait de plus en plus de temps dehors auprès des mousquetaires ou dans les tavernes. Ce dernier point est cependant sujet à caution.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une déduction du comte, mais je la mettrais davantage sur une explication a postériori. Par contre une chose est certaine, il n'y avait aucune raison logique à la présence d'Armand près de cette église.

- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Milo. On peut pas aller dans l'église qu'on veut dans ton pays ?

- Si, bien sur, mais les familles nobles sont en général très attachées à leur paroisse. De plus notre église est dans un quartier, comment dire, sans aucun intérêt. Ni noble, ni pauvre, pas spécialement mal famé. Ou du moins, pas plus qu'un autre, ajouta-t-il devant la mine de ses amis qui se souvenaient encore de leur arrivée mouvementée.

- Mouaif ! Si tu le dis. Et tu vois les choses comment ?

- Et bien, je suis plus ou moins coincé ici. Ma ressemblance avec Armand est pour l'instant plus un inconvénient qu'autre chose. Je concentrerais mon attention sur des recherches ici même. Même si Armand n'y passait plus guère de temps, il y aura peut-être des informations à glaner.

- Sur quoi ?

- Les raisons de ses disputes avec son père, son éloignement, ses raisons pour s'être trouvé dans cette ruelle ce jour-là, que sais-je ?

- Et nous ? Tu vois ça comment ?

- Vous ? Vous vous irez sur le terrain, déclara Camus sur le ton de la plus parfaite évidence.

- Sur le terrain ? Quel terrain ?

- Tu, tu veux dire dehors ? A Paris ?

- Oui, à Paris, c'est exactement ça.

- Camus, mon amour, mon petit esquimau à moi. Tu veux vraiment nous envoyer dehors ? Comme ça ? Au hasard ?

Le Verseau eut un très léger sourire en coin.

- Bien sur que non, pas au hasard. J'ai déjà pu obtenir du comte quelques noms d'endroits et d'amis plus ou moins proches que fréquentait Armand. Tu pourrais t'occuper de cette partie de l'enquête. Saga, toi tu pourrais investiguer chez les mousquetaires.

Saga et Milo ouvrirent grands les yeux.

- Les mousquetaires ! Tu veux m'envoyer chez les mousquetaires ! Les célèbres mousquetaires du roi ! Ceux des « Trois mousquetaires » !

- Oui, ces mousquetaires là.

- Et pourquoi lui et pas moi ? geignit Milo. *

Camus pencha la tête et tendit le bras pour effleurer la joue de son arachnide favori.

- J'ai mes raisons. Notamment que tu seras bien plus performant que Saga pour une enquête de pure terrain. Il n'a pas suffisamment d'expérience. Alors que la garde du roi, c'est beaucoup plus bureaucratique et hiérarchique qu'on ne le croit. Il y sera bien plus à l'aise.

Milo jeta à son amant un regard qui signifiait clairement « _Mouaif, t'es en train de m'entuber là !_ »

_« Non mon Milo, enfin si peut-être un peu sur le moment, mais fais-moi confiance, tu vas adorer ta partie ! »._

Finalement, Milo baissa les yeux, vaincu, mais non sans lancer un regard qui voulait clairement dire « T'as vraiment intérêt à ce que ça me plaise… ».

Témoin de cet échange silencieux, Saga, n'arrivait pas à croire en sa chance. Il allait rencontrer les mousquetaires !

- Mais, finit-il par demander encore sous le choc et heureux comme un gamin. On y entre comme ça ? C'est pas plus difficile ?

- Disons que tu auras de l'aide… Une sorte de piston.

Saga regarda le Verseau, soupçonneux.

- Et en clair ?

- Et bien, vous n'avez pas fait attention aux noms lorsque que le comte nous a présenté sa famille cet après-midi ?

- Ben faut avouer qu'on a un peu décroché entre le huitième cousin et la troisième tante au dix-huitième degré…

- Il a pourtant évoqué un sien cousin à la mode de Bretagne…

Laissant planer un silence, Camus attendit d'avoir toute l'attention de ses deux pairs.

- … Jean-Armand du Peyrer, Seigneur de Tréville. Plus connu comme simplement Monsieur de Tréville.

- Monsieur de Tréville !

- Le célèbre capitaine de la garde ! Ce n'est pas une invention ?

- Et non. Dumas n'avait pas inventé grand-chose. Du moins pour les noms.

- Alors quand est ce que nous la commençons cette enquête ?

- Attention Saga, tu vas te confronter à une légende et rencontrer la réalité. La chute risque d'être rude, le prévint Camus.

Retombant brusquement sur terre, Saga lui jeta soudain un regard méfiant.

- Il est où le piège ?

- Il n'y en a pas. C'est juste, une mise en garde.

Le Gémeau ainé, dévisagea un long moment le visage parfaitement inexpressif du Verseau, avant de se radosser sur son siège, arrivant même à retenir le petit « Yes ! » de joie pure qui lui envahissait l'esprit. Ben quoi ? On pouvait être l'une des personnes les plus puissantes du monde et avoir gardé des rêves d'enfants.

Et alors que Saga remontait lentement sur son petit nuage et que Milo descendait dans la bouderie, Camus ajouta, presque par inadvertance :

- Evidemment, il vous faudra vous initier au noble art du fleuret.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Mais qu'est ce tu dis ?

- Mais Athéna nous interdit de porter des armes !

- Et puis on va apprendre comment ?

Camus dévisagea ses pairs d'un air que Saga ne put s'empêcher de qualifier de matois.

- C'est juste histoire de sauvegarder les apparences, surtout pour toi Saga. On ne rentre pas chez les mousquetaires sans un minimum de niveau au tir à l'épée. Du moins en façade.

Soudain, Saga se demanda si son choix de l'envoyer lui chez les mousquetaires et non pas son amant n'était pas en fait un moyen de protéger celui-ci des éventuelles foudres d'Athéna.

- Milo à raison, comment va-t-on apprendre ?

Encore une fois, Camus, leur jeta cet étrange regard.

- Vous avez pu apprécier le niveau du comte.

- Ca c'est clair qu'il se débrouille plutôt bien, acquiesça Milo en se souvenant du « combat » près de l'église.

- Et bien pour l'obtenir et le conserver, il s'entraine régulièrement et…

- … il a un maitre d'armes, termina Saga pour lui.

- Exact. Et j'ai pu convaincre le comte de nous faire donner quelques cours particuliers. Juste de quoi donner le change. Nous sommes tous les trois des hommes aguerris, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

- Et, juste une question comme ça, en passant, l'interrompit Milo. Pour Athéna ? On fait comment ?

- On ne dit rien…

- Quoi !

- … et on ne fait rien. Athéna n'aime pas les armes, certes. Mais elle les tolère dans le cadre des entraînements. Tant que nous ne nous battrons pas avec, qu'elles ne servent que de couverture, même elle ne trouvera rien à redire.

- Tu sais quoi Camus ? Tu aurais dû être avocat… ou politicien.

- Merci.

- De rien. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment, plutôt une constatation, ajouta Saga.

Ajout qui arracha une ombre de sourire à l'énigmatique Verseau.

- Bien, si mon idée vous agrée, nous mettons les détails au point ?

- J'aurais juste une dernière question avant. Dans ces détails que nous devons discuter tous ensemble, tu l'as prévu à quelle heure notre leçon d'escrime demain ?

oOo

- Allez Camus, viens ici, déclara Milo en tapotant la place libre sur le lit. Après cette longue journée et maintenant que Saga est parti, il est plus que l'heure de se coucher. Prends ton bouquin et rejoins-moi.

- Quel bouquin ?

Le Scorpion eut un sourire rusé.

- Allons Camus, je te connais. Ne me fais pas croire qu'en deux heures de discussion avec le comte, tu n'as pas déjà mis la main sur au moins une demi-douzaine de ces tas feuilles poussiéreuses que tu affectionnes tant.

Impénétrable pour n'importe qui d'autre que le gardien du huitième temple, Camus se dirigea vers le tas de vêtement de nuit qui attendait sagement depuis son retour, passa la main dessous et en sortit deux ouvrages à la reliure de cuir.

- Seulement ceux-là et ils n'ont rien de poussiéreux. Et j'ai la permission du comte.

- C'est quoi celui-là ?

- Les « essais » de Montaigne. L'édition originale.

- C'est pas difficile je suppose. Il a quel âge ce bouquin ?

- Une trentaine d'année, répondit Camus en prenant place sur le lit, à l'endroit exact tapoté par Milo quelques instant auparavant, non sans lui arracher un crissement de protestation.

- Trente ans, tu vois ! Et puis, vieux ou récent, il fera quand même un superbe somnifère.

- Et pas de câlin ? demanda la Verseau taquin mais néanmoins légèrement étonné.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ce lit grince. C'est une horreur. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, ce s'rait vraiment pas sympa pour Saga. Il dort à coté. Tout seul…

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Milo.

- Je sais. Sinon tu serais pas avec moi, répliqua le Scorpion avec une certitude absolu, avant de rajouter un ton plus bas. Ceci dit, faudrait quand même pas que ça dure trop longtemps…

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du Verseau.

- Figures-toi que j'ai pensé à toi. Tiens, dit-il en tendant le second livre au Scorpion.

- Késako ?

- Lis donc.

Avec une moue dubitative, Milo commença à déchiffrer le titre :_ « __Histoire comique des Estats et empires de la Lune_ » par Hercule Savinien de Cyrano. C'est marrant, ça me dit quelque chose ce nom…

La réflexion de son arachnide personnel arracha un second rire au Verseau qui finissait de s'installer sur le lit et commençait à ouvrir « les Essais ».

- Il n'y a pas que Dumas qui a pioché dans les noms de l'époque. Edmond Rostand aussi l'a fait.

- … Euh… Si tu le dis. Et sinon, Camus, mon Camus, mon Wikipédia rien qu'à moi, j'en fais quoi de ce livre ?

- Tu le lis.

Anticipant la réaction de son amant, il se tourna et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Il est considéré par beaucoup comme un des premiers, si ce n'est le premier, roman de Science-fiction. Et il vient juste d'être édité, c'est une chance qu'il soit en possession du comte**

Un grand sourire s'installa sur le visage de Milo qui considéra l'ouvrage d'un œil gourmand.

- Cool !

- Attention Milo, je doute que cet ouvrage contienne des pistolets laser et autres vaisseaux spatiaux.

- Tu vois Camus ! C'est ce genre de commentaires qui prouve ta vision extrêmement restrictive du grand monde de la SF ! Alors à toi de me le lire, conclut-il en lui tendant le livre avant d'installer confortablement sa tête dans son giron.

- Milo !

- J'insiste. Je te l'ai dit, il faut que toi et Saga vous vous mettiez à la SF. C'est que je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise.

Vaincu, Camus posa « les Essais » s'empara du roman et l'ouvrit à la première page. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres, alors qu'il se mettait tranquillement à lire et que sa main gauche s'emparait machinalement la Khomsa nichée sur le torse de son amant.

En le regardant, Milo se demanda encore une fois comment son Camus faisait pour tenir son livre et en tourner les pages d'une seule main. L'habitude sans doute, se dit-il en se laissant bercer par sa voix douce et ferme.

Plusieurs minutes de douce complicité passèrent ainsi quand Milo demanda doucement :

- Camus…

Un « Hmmm » distrait lui répondit.

- J'ai envie d'un thé à la menthe.

- Et Saga d'une cigarette, ce n'est pas pour cela que vous les aurez.

- Un baiser alors ?

- Le lit grince, je te le rappelle.

- Pas grave, répliqua le Scorpion et se levant et en dérobant un baiser à son amant avant de se reculer et de l'admirer à la lumière des bougies. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en acheter pour leur chambre d'ailleurs, elle lui seyait super bien. Quoique… c'était quoi cette ombre au coin de la bouche ? Une contracture ? Il plissait les lèvres ? Ce qui voulait dire…

- Camus ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non, non, se défendit le Verseau, un peu trop vivement.

- Tu entrevois un problème ?

- Non vraiment, rien de grave.

- Donc ya bien un problème ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Le Scorpion enjamba son amant, le coinça entre ses cuisses et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Camus…

- Quoi !

- Crache le morceau !

Le Verseau tenta de se dérober.

- Camus… le menaça le Scorpion

Le Verseau détourna la tête et murmura quelque chose entre ses dents. Heureusement le Scorpion avait l'oreille fine et l'habitude des inaudibles aveux de son Camus.

- Nan ! J'y crois pas ! On est perdu dans le passé et tout ce qui te travaille c'est ça !

- Chacun ses manies, maugréa encore son glacial français.

Milo le lâcha et lui lança et un regard mi-désolé mi attendri.

- Franchement Camus, ya vraiment que toi qui dans une situation pareille peut s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir sa brosse à dents… Au fait Camus, ajouta-t-il, je t'aime tu le sais ça ?***

oOo

oOo

_* « - Et pourquoi lui et pas moi ? geignit Milo » : et la vrai raison c'est qu'une certaine Andromède a dessiné Saga et non pas Milo en mousquetaire et qu'il m' fallut me dépatouiller avec ^^._

_** Là, j'avoue je triche, le livre sera en fait publié 15 ans plus tard. Mais je plaide les circonstances atténuantes, je suis native de Bergerac, alors je ne pouvais pas rater ça._

_*** Là j'avoue (bis) cette dernière partie ne sert pas à grand-chose d'autre qu'à satisfaire mon petit cœur de fangirl du couple Camus/Milo. Mais j'ai vraiment pas réussi à le couper._

_oOo_

Prochain chapitre en octobre… c'est pour ça que vous avez eut les deux derniers aussi rapprochés. Au programme : ça bouge enfin, visites de Paris, enquêtes et rencontres en tous genre^^


	5. Chapitre IV  partie 1

_Après deux semaines de vacance en Crête, me voici de retour. Avant de vous extasier sur ma chance, sachez que Kurumada san est un gros menteur ! J'ai bien survolé l'ile de Milo (très mignonne au demeurant), arpentée une rue Rhadamanthios (j'vous jure qu'elle existe !) mais pour le reste je n'ai pas croisé un seul beau bisho aux cheveux longs et / ou en pétard et / ou bleus, parme, vert… ! Rien de rien. Que du grec à poil noir et à moustache ! C'est une honte ! De la publicité mensongère ! J'aurais presque envie d'arrêter de fanfiquer sur Saint Seiya en représailles tiens !_

_Rassurez-vous, presque seulement, hein, faut pas exagérer non plus. Et puis même sans chevalier à l'horizon, la Crête ca reste quand même pas mal D_

_Pour fêter ça, je vous mets le quatrième chapitre en ligne. Il sera un peu plus court que les précédents mais à la relecture je l'ai trouvé vraiment long et surtout trop dense. Alors je l'ai tronçonné. La séparation est un peu artificielle, mais tant pis._

_Je vous laisse, là j'ai plein de lecture en retard^^_

_Bonne lecture._

O

O

O

**Chapitre IV :**

Des rideaux s'ouvrant violemment, une lumière crue inondant la pièce furent les premières choses que perçu Saga ce matin là.

« Mû, les volets… » gémit-il.

- Ben dis donc, t'es vraiment accroc à la laine toi !

La tête toujours dans son oreiller, Saga ouvrit de grands yeux ! Ce n'était pas la voix de Mû, ça ! Mû, avait une voix douce, calme et apaisante, enchanteresse. Une voix qu'il ne se lassait pas d'entendre. Cette voix là par contre, était ironique, voire gouailleuse et pour tout dire, il s'en serait fort bien passé.

Extirpant son visage du coussin où il se trouvait si bien, il releva la tête. Enfin, coussin… dessus de lit en pure laine plutôt, d'où la réflexion du Scorpion.

- Milo ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches…. Oh, ce n'était pas un rêve débile, termina-t-il en apercevant le gardien du huitième temple en boxer « scorpion » devant une haute baie vitrée ceintes de lourdes teintures cramoisies.

- Ben non. Tu vois, on est toujours en 1642.

- Et tu avais besoin de me réveiller en sursaut ?

- Nan, mais c'était plus marrant, répliqua Milo. Et puis je tiens de source sur que tu n'es pas du matin...

- Rappelle-moi de tuer mon frère quand nous rentrerons.

- Ouaips ! Promis.

- Et pourquoi me réveiller si tôt ?

- Le comte se lève dès potron-minet, intervint Camus en entrant dans la chambre.

Un double « Hein ? » accueillit sa réflexion.

- Il est matinal, traduisit le Verseau.

- Ok, compris, un bon café et se sera parti pour une nouvelle journ…

Saga s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Camus, les yeux vagues et le cheveu en bataille.

- Dis Camus, le café, il arrive en France à quelle époque ?

Le Verseau réfléchit un instant, puis répondit d'une voix basse.

- Je crains que l'on ne soit un peu juste.

- Un peu juste de combien ?

- D'une bonne vingtaine d'année.

- Quoi !

Saga se rejeta dans son lit, les mains sur le visage.

Pas de Mû !

Pas de clope !

Pas de café !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait aux dieux… Oui bon, d'accord, il savait ce qu'il leur avait fait, mais ils étaient sensés lui avoir pardonnés, non ?

- Attends Camus, mon Camus, mon Magnum vanille-pistache rien qu'à moi, tu veux dire qu'en plus on aura pas de café ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on va prendre au p'tit dèj ! s'écria Milo.

- Avec un peu de chance, du bon pain et du beurre frais. Et à boire… du lait… avec du miel, ajouta Camus d'un ton lugubre.

Déesse et lui qui détestait le sucre…

- Super, dit Milo sur le même ton. Mais on va crever de faim ici ! Déjà qu'hier on donnait dans le bizarre ! C'est pire que la cantine des apprentis du Sanctuaire, la France du XVIIème !

On toqua doucement à la porte.

- Entrez, répondit machinalement un Milo déprimé à l'idée du manque de café matinal.

L'instant d'après, Jacques, accompagné d'une jeune domestique aux bras chargés de vêtements, entrait dans la chambre.

Si le majordome parvint à garder un air relativement impassible, la vue de trois hommes - dont un pseudo-revenant - en petite tenue pour ne pas dire à moitié nu, transforma la soubrette en une tomate bien mûre. Elle s'empressa de se débarrasser des vêtements sur la première chaise venue et de s'enfuir en courant.

- Alors là Milo, bravo, gronda Saga en grec.

- Ben quoi ? C'est aussi ma chambre après tout.

Le majordome se racla la gorge et déclara, tout en gardant le regard obstinément rivé au sol.

- Monsieur le comte vous fait porter ces habits. Il espère qu'ils vous iront. Chevalier, continua-t-il en tournant la tête vers Camus – les yeux toujours au sol - je fais porter les vôtres dans votre chambre.

- Je vous en prie, faites, répondit Camus en parfait gentilhomme.

C'est-à-dire, avec une politesse exquise et en ignorant superbement la gêne du majordome. Bref comme s'il ne se trouvait pas lui aussi en boxer, bleu marine dans son cas avec, comme le remarqua Saga, un petit signe du Verseau brodé sur la cuisse droite. Milo avait dû passer par là. D'ailleurs c'était plutôt pas mal. Il devrait envisager quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Autre chose Jacques ?

- Oui messire. Le cuisinier avait prévu de l'agneau pour ce midi. Il souhaitait savoir si cela vous agréez ou si vous préféreriez autre chose ?

Manifestement, le peu d'empressement des invités du comte face au repas de la veille avait alerté la domesticité.

- De l'agneau ! s'exclama Milo. Mais c'est parfait. On adore l'agneau. Surtout Saga ! N'est ce pas Saga ?

- Oui Michel, j'adore l'agneau, rétorqua le dit Saga une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

Oui, il n'était pas du matin, oui, il détestait que l'on se moque de son cher Mû et oui, le manque de nicotine le rendait agressif !

- Rassurez le cuisinier, Raphaël adore l'agneau, surenchérit Milo en fixant le Gémeau.

Le majordome suivit la joute oratoire que se livrait deux des invités du comte sans trop comprendre comment une simple question avait pu les mener là. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Aussi se retira-t-il sur un salut et avec un certain soulagement.

Camus fut tout aussi pragmatique. Prenant les deux piles de vêtements dans ses bras, il un laissa tomber une sur le lit - et les pieds de Saga - et colla l'autre sur le torse de son amant.

- Habillez-vous ! Je vous l'ai dit, le comte est matinal, ajouta-t-il en disparaissant dans sa propre chambre. Et sa leçon d'escrime commence dans moins d'une heure. On aurait tout intérêt à y être si nous ne voulons pas être trop ridicules quand viendra notre tour.

- Mais mon Camuuuuus !

oOo

Après un petit déjeuner décaféiné, ils passèrent donc la matinée à apprendre le noble art du tir à l'épée. D'abord en observant De la Fère et son maitre d'arme puis en s'exerçant eux-mêmes. Ils ignoraient ce que Camus avait bien pu inventer pour expliquer leur niveau au comte, mais toujours est-il que celui-ci n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Tout juste avait-il levé un sourcil interrogateur devant leur étrange façon de tenir un fleuret. Par la suite, il avait prétexté des affaires urgentes à régler pour quitter la salle d'arme.

Le maitre d'armes avait eu une réaction un peu plus voyante. D'abord à la vue de Camus « Oui je sais, je lui ressemble ! Non, je ne suis qu'un lointain cousin !». Mais surtout à leur façon d'appréhender leur arme. En fait, il avait carrément finit par leur demander s'ils avaient déjà tenu une épée auparavant. Enfin, leur avait demandé… à Saga et Milo. Camus lui, par une méticuleuse observation du comte ou parce qu'il avait déjà eu droit à des cours d'escrime - théorie des plus probable au vu de son milieu d'origine - avait effectué quelques passes d'échauffement qui pour être basiques n'en étaient pas moins correctes.

Saga avait reconnu s'être autrefois entrainé avec un sabre samouraï pour apprendre les techniques d'attaque et de défen… « Qu'est ce qu'un sabre Samouraï ? Et bien… euh… comment dire… Samouraï est un mot… euh… grec qui veut dire… euh… à lame large ! Et… »

Milo avait fait plus simple. Il avait carrément répondu : « Non, jamais, pourquoi ? »

Et le maitre d'arme de les regarder comme s'ils étaient de ces sauvages qui peuplaient dit-on la lointaine Amérique.

Deux heures plus tard, il n'en revenait pas. Ces trois hommes étaient les plus « effroyablement doués » qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrés. « Effroyables » au vu de leur niveau initial. « Doués », car en moins de deux heures, ils avaient parfaitement assimilés les bases et reproduisaient ses gestes à la perfection avec une précision et une rapidité d'exécution qui le laissait pantois.

Il avait même engagé des simulacres de combats. Et si leur style restait un étrange mélange de balbutiement et de perfection, il n'avait néanmoins jamais réussit à placer deux fois la même attaque. Pourtant, il sentait qu'ils éviteraient de se servir de leur arme autant qu'il le pourrait. Comme si elle leur répugnait.

Oui, c'étaient vraiment les plus étranges élèves qu'il ait jamais connu.

oOo

Après un repas composé d'un gigot d'agneau aux petits légumes où Saga et Milo avait continué à s'entrainer : verbalement et à fleurets mouchetés cette fois. Ils s'étaient réunis dans les appartements du Verseau et s'habillaient en vu d'une première prise de contact : avec l'univers d'Armand pour Camus, avec Paris pour Saga et Milo.

D'ailleurs, le français mettait la dernière main à la tenue de son amant tout en l'abreuvant de conseil sur le monde extérieur.

- Voila, tu es magnifique comme cela. On dirait un prince*…

Milo jeta un œil dans le miroir en pied. Il est vrai qu'il était pas mal. Et même plus que cela avec son chapeau à large bord et à la longue plume pendante.

Même Saga, qui attendait impatiemment, devait le reconnaitre. Avec cette chemise à manches amples, son plastron en cuir et cette cape crânement posée sur son épaule droite, Milo portait à merveille le style Louis XIII. Une vraie gravure de mode.

Seulement voila, son rendez-vous avec monsieur de Tréville, devait avoir lieu dans moins d'une heure et il ne tenait surtout pas à être en retard. Bon d'accord, le manque de nicotine ne l'aidait pas. Mais Déesse, c'était pour entrer chez les mousquetaires tout de même ! Et Camus qui n'en finissait pas de couvrir Milo de recommandations :

« C'est juste une prise de contact, Milo – Tu me l'as déjà dit... », « Ce n'est pas le Paris que tu connais – quoi ya pas le métro ? », « Attention les vêtements prêtés par le comte font de toi une cible potentielle pour les voleurs et…. – Camus je sais me défendre. », « Surtout… »

Saga n'y tint plus :

- Promis Camus, il ne parlera pas aux inconnus et ne suivra pas non plus les gentils messieurs qui lui proposeront des bonbons !

Le Verseau lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais ne dit rien. Il se retourna vers Milo et termina d'ajuster son foulard.

Saga ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

- A ce soir mon Camus, murmura Milo en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Verseau avant de suivre le Gémeau.

Milo n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se sentit agrippé par le col amidonné de sa chemise de lin et tiré en arrière.

« Dis-moi au moins au revoir correctement… » entendit-il souffler à son oreille avant d'être plaqué contre le mur.

Dans le couloir, il fallut une dizaine de seconde à Saga pour se rendre compte que Milo ne le suivait pas. Il fallut deux bonnes minutes supplémentaires pour qu'il le voit enfin sortir de la chambre : l'œil vague, le col légèrement froissé, une mèche un peu floue et les lèvres gonflées. Le Scorpion passa devant lui comme dans un rêve avant de se rendre à son tour compte qu'il n'était pas suivi.

- Saga ? Tu viens ? Je croyais que tu étais pressé.

- Oui, j'arrive, maugréa-t-il en suivant un Milo toujours sur son petit nuage.

Déesse ! Qu'est ce que Mû lui manquait…

oOo

Très généreusement, le comte avait mis à leur disposition en plus d'une bourse bien garnie, un jeune valet avec mission de les guider pour leurs premiers pas dans la capitale. Le cheveu carotte, la frimousse couverte de tache de rousseur et le regard pétillant de malice, ce gamin débrouillard d'une dizaine d'année avait conquit Milo et Saga. Son « J'm'appelle Christian, mais tout le monde m'appelle Kiki ! » avait achevé de lui obtenir le cœur d'un Saga en manque d'agnelet, même espiègle.

Pour l'heure, Saga et Milo avançait dans la faune parisienne à la suite du jeune Kiki qui les menait vers leur premier arrêt : la caserne des mousquetaires. Il avait ensuite pour mission de faire découvrir Paris et ses mystères au second chevalier afin que celui-ci puisse s'y repérer au plus vite. Aussi, tout en les guidant dans les rues de la capitale, il commentait tel ou tel lieu. Les deux hommes lui souriaient et prenaient notes de ses remarques. Lui demandant parfois même des précisions. Il les mettait aussi en garde contre ruffians et autre tire-goussets rencontrés sur leur route. Heureusement, personne n'attaqua « ses » chevaliers. Il faut dire que Saga une main sur sa tête, l'empêchait soigneusement de se retourner sur leur chemin et d'apercevoir les quelques malandrins qui avaient eu le malheur de s'en prendre à eux pliés en deux sur le sol par quelques pichenettes supersoniques.

Toujours est-il que Kiki était ravi. Avec de tels auditeurs, il se sentait rudement important et ils étaient charmants. Un peu bizarres, mais charmants, conclut-il alors qu'ils arrivaient en vu d'une grande place et qu'ils avaient recommencé à parler dans cette langue étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Dis, j'ai trouvé Camus un peu à ailleurs, après le repas. Rien de grave ?

A l'énoncé du nom de son amant, Milo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Non, juste un truc qui le travaille…

Saga lui lança un regard intrigué.

- C'est au sujet de notre problème ? Il aurait envisagé de nouvelles pistes ?

- Non, non, juste une question de brosse à dents qui commence vraiment à lui manquer… répondit distraitement le Scorpion en se gorgeant de la vue de la faune parisienne qui emplissait la place Royale.

- Une Brosse à…

- Hé attends, ça, ça devrait t'aider ! s'écria soudain Milo en se précipitant vers l'étal d'un apothicaire.

Quelques minutes de marchandage plus tard et il revenait en tendant un bâton d'une vingtaine de centimètre de long et guère plus gros qu'un doigt.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Saga soupçonneux.

- L'arme fatale pour les chevaliers d'or en manque de nicotine ! De la réglisse !, ajouta Milo devant l'air de profonde incompréhension de son ami. J'adorais ça quand j'étais apprenti. Je pensais vraiment pas en trouver ici !

Saga prit le bâton et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures.

- Et j'en fais quoi ?

Milo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu le knackes ! Comme ça ! lui montra-t-il en une excellente imitation de Bugs Bunny. Tiens Kiki, je t'en ai pris un aussi.

Les yeux l'enfant brillèrent de joie et il accepta le bâton comme on accepte un trésor. Il le porta aussitôt à sa bouche sous le regard des plus perplexes de Saga.

Bon, a priori, oui, ça se mâchouillait bien.

Il regardait encore son bâton d'un air indécis quand Kiki le prit par le bras.

- V'naient la caserne c'est par ici.

Saga se laissa mener, suivit par un Milo, qui les yeux brillants de joie entamait sa propre réglisse avec enthousiasme.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la caserne où Saga se présenta au garde de l'entrée comme « Raphaël de Saga Chevalier Gémini, j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur de Tréville » en lui tendant une missive aux armes du comte de la Fère.

Le garde le dévisagea de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, prit le message, lui jeta un vague regard et beugla avec un accent à couper au couteau à l'adresse d'un mousquetaire qui attendait un peu plus loin : « Y vient pour m'sieur d'Tréville ».

Le mousquetaire, s'approcha, prit la lettre des mains du garde et demanda d'une voix cultivée : « Monsieur de Tréville vous attends dites-vous ? »

- Euh… Oui, le comte de…

- Attendez ici. Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir, le coupa-t-il avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur de la caserne sans écouter plus avant sa réponse et sous le regard goguenard du garde.

Fébrile malgré lui, il sentit soudain une main lui tapoter l'épaule :

- Fais pas ton timide Saga. T'es le chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux quand même ! Là tu ressembles à une pucelle la veille de son mariage.

- Mais c'est Tréville, lui murmura celui-ci. Et les mousquetaires.

- Et alors ? T'as qu'à te dire que c'est le grand Pope ! Mais redresses un peu la tête parce que là, tu vas te faire bouffer tout cru. On a une enquête à mener j'te rappelle !

Saga jeta un regard torve à son confrère du huitième temple se demandant si sa réflexion sur le grand Pope était du lard ou du cochon. Mais en tout état de cause, il avait raison. Les mousquetaires constituaient la garde d'élite du roi. A se conduire ainsi, il n'arriverait à rien.

Voyant le Gémeau redresser les épaules, Milo déclara :

- Et bien nous nous séparons donc ici ! Je dois continuer ma journée d'imprégnation. Kiki ? On y va ? T'inquiètes Saga, je l'enverrais te chercher ce soir. Quant à moi… Holà, tavernier, aubergiste ! Me voilà ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix de gorge avec un ample mouvement de cape en direction d'une avenante et prometteuse auberge. Ah et ne pas oublier de trouver une brosse à dents pour mon Camus !

Derrière lui, Saga le regarda s'éloigner, planté au beau milieu de la rue comme une statue grecque devant un temple du Zodiaque. Et dire que parfois il trouvait certaines réactions de Mû bizarres. N'empêche, il se surprit à se passer machinalement la langue sur les dents pour un lavage impromptu. Enervé il la retira aussitôt et porta en réflexe le bâton de réglisse à la bouche ! Avant de le recracher aussitôt.

- Et zut, tiens !

oOo

- Pas celle-là, déclara une petite voix à ses cotés.

Milo, stoppé net dans son élan, se figea devant l'auberge qu'il avait prévu de visiter.

- Et pourquoi non ?

- J'sais pas, mais m'sieur l'vicomte, il y allait jamais. Lui il préférait celle d'là-bas, ajouta Kiki en pointant un doigt noirci de réglisse vers l'autre coté de la place.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Chui entré chez m'sieur l'comte comme garçon d'écurie. C'est m'sieur l'vicomte qui m'a donné la place.

- Et comment tu l'as rencontré le Vicomte ?

Le garçonnet se mit à regarder partout sauf vers Milo. Celui-ci se pencha amenant sa tête à hauteur de celle de Kiki. Il posa sa main dessus et la tourna vers lui jusqu'à fixer son regard dans le sien.

- Voyons, débrouillard comme pas deux, connaissant Paris comme sa poche et surtout ses dangers ? Dis-moi, il ne t'aurait pas surprit à lui faire les poches par hasard ?

- J'ai plus jamais rien volé ! J'le jure ! se défendit-il avant de porter ses mains devant sa bouche.

Milo rit doucement, ramassa le bâton de réglisse tombé à terre, l'épousseta et le rendit au jeune valet.

- Ecoute Kiki, je te crois. Et sans toi, Saga et moi aurions sans doute eut beaucoup de mal à arriver jusqu'ici. Je suis certain que tu es un bon garçon et que le Vicomte, n'aurait jamais donné sa confiance à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas.

Kiki, hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Alors tu accepterais de me dire quels étaient ses endroits favoris ?

Kiki hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête et de se remettre à suçoter sa réglisse.

- Et tu sais, tu devrais aussi parler à Camus. Il aurait plein de questions à te poser…

Kiki se figea et le fixa, les yeux agrandis de terreur.

- Camus ? C'est l'chevalier qui ressemble tellement à m'sieur l'vicomte.

- Oui, je sais qu'il a l'air un peu froid comme ça, mais il est très gentil, tu verras.

Mais kiki tout le corps recroquevillé secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Y m'fait peur. On dirait son fantôme.

- Mais non, voyons, il est bien vivant. S'il lui ressemble, c'est juste que c'est son cousin.

- Nan ! Y m'fait peur. Il est tout pâle et y sourit jamais. Le vicomte, y souriait ! Et pis il était gentil… et pis…

Milo préféra ne pas pousser Kiki plus avant. Il était terrorisé. Il ne devait pas se l'aliéner. Aussi temporisa-t-il et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- D'accord Carotte, tu parles pas à Camus, mais en échange tu me montres les endroits où allait Armand ?

Kiki, releva un visage encore un peu apeuré vers lui mais finit par hocher la tête.

Milo lui adressa un grand sourire, lui tendit la main et lui dit :

- On y va dans cette auberge ?

Kiki, regarda la main tendue un petit moment puis finalement il y posa sa petite menotte.

- Mais vous savez, la dernière année, j'étais plus aux écuries. J'étais d'venu valet.

Milo sourit en entama la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

- Et ça te plait d'être valet ?...

O

O

O

_* Et pour celles et ceux qui voudraient en savoir plus, je ne saurais trop conseiller un petit tour sur « Les archives de Beaurepaire » d'Andromède section fanart Saint Seyia. Il s'y trouve le dessin qui a directement cette description. Et ça vaut le détour, il est trop canon le Milo comme ça, miam !_


	6. Chapitre IV partie 2

_Et voici le chapitre IV seconde partie. Toujours désolée pour la séparation un peu artificielle, mais j'ai privilégié l'égalité de taille entre les deux parties._

_Bonne lecture..._

O

**Leia 26 :** Merci pour toutes tes gentilles reviews et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt.

O

O

**Chapitre IV partie 2 :**

_Petit rappel de la première partie : Après un réveil toujours en 1642, des cours de fleuret et un gigot d'agneau, nos trois chevaliers commencent l'enquête. Camus chez le comte, Milo à Paris et Saga chez les mousquetaires avec l'aide d'un jeune valet du nom de Kiki._..

O

Bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, Camus et Milo virent, rentrer Saga de chez les mousquetaires et de sa rencontre avec monsieur de Tréville.

- Alors ? Ta journée ? Tout est réglé ? demanda Camus tout finissant d'arranger un ruban bleu-vert sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

A première vue, cela c'était bien passé. Du moins, s'il en jugeait par la tenue du Gémeau.

Milo y mit moins de forme.

- Hé, cool ta casaque bleu ! Tu me la prêteras ?*

- Et bien, commença Saga en se défaisant de son chapeau à plume et ignorant la question de Milo. Monsieur de Tréville et moi avons eu une longue discussion sur les pistons, les passe-droits et les valeurs des mousquetaires. Je lui ai dit la vérité, à savoir que je n'étais là que pour enquêter sur la mort d'Armand et que je ne comptais pas m'attarder. Il a eu l'air d'apprécier ma franchise.

- Et avec les mousquetaires ?

- Ce fut plus… physique, dirons-nous.

- Vas-y raconte, demanda le Scorpion en s'asseyant sur une chaise placée à l'envers.

- Quand ils m'ont vu vêtu ainsi, ils se sont posés des questions. Et à vrai dire, ils sont venus me les exposer directement.

- Outch ! Ca c'est passé comment ?

- Et bien, ils m'ont semblé forts à l'aise avec les mots, les bravades et leurs épées. Guère ouvert à une conversation franche en fait, mais beaucoup plus au duel.

- Et ?

- Et mon niveau au tir à l'épée est encore assez aléatoire, il me faut bien le reconnaitre.

- Et ?

- Et bien le manque conjugué de nicotine et de caféine m'a, je le crains, rendu quelque peu agressif et dénué de patience.

- Et ?

- Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas très sportif, mais j'ai fini par y aller au corps à corps.

Un sourire diabolique apparu sur le visage de ses auditeurs, du moins de Milo.

- Et ?

- Et bien, je crois que, eux et moi allons accéder à… une certaine forme de respect mutuel.

- Déesse, Saga. Dans quel état les as-tu mis ?

- Voyons Camus ! Jamais je ne lèserais les mousquetaires de sa majesté en envoyant certains de ces membres directement à la case retraite. Ils auront juste quelques bleus et contusions diverses… pendant un bon moment.

- Et bien l'essentiel est fait. Tu es dans la place.

- Oui. J'ai aussi fait une découverte des plus intéressantes, déclara-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre et en s'asseyant sur le rebord tout en passant la main sous sa casaque.

Une seconde plus tard, il en sortait une pipe et une blague de tabac et commença à fourrer la première avec le contenu de la seconde avant d'en allumer le tout.

- Et oui, il semblerait que quelqu'un est oublié de me dire que si le café n'est pas encore de consommation courante dans la France de cette première moitié du dix-septième, le tabac par contre se trouve aisément. Du moins en pipe. Ce n'est vraiment pas terrible. Ca vous arrache la gueule, si vous me passez l'expression, mais au moins ça m'apporte une certaine dose de nicotine.

- Ce quelqu'un est sans doute pour la paix des ménages, répondit le Verseau de ce ton parfaitement calme et détaché qui le caractérisait. Peut-être est-il en couple avec une personne qui se trouve être le meilleur ami de ton frère qui, lui, a déclaré la guerre à tes cigarettes. De même que ton cher Mû, je te le rappelle.

- D'ailleurs, surenchérit Milo, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que le meilleur moment pour arrêter de fumer c'est pendant les vacances.

Saga en avala sa fumée de travers.

- Parce que tu appelles ça des vacances !

- Ben oui ! Et te plains pas, toi tu es chez les mousquetaires. C'est encore mieux qu'un parc d'attraction, non ?

- Oui, mais toi tu as ton Camus ! Moi, comme te le dis si bien, c'est ceinture !

- Hé ! Je te rappelle que tu serais resté au Sanctuaire c'aurait été pareil. Ici au moins tu te morfonds pas à longueur de journée ! Et en plus, moi qui m'étais décarcassé pour te trouver un remplaçant. De la réglisse, en bâton, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Camus qui l'interrogeait du regard.

- Milo à raison, la réglisse est connue pour être un substitut nicotinique efficace.

- Oui et bien, je préfère la nicotine pure !

- A ta guise, répondit Camus en s'asseyant à la table.

- Et ça, j'en fais quoi ? demanda Milo en sortant un long morceau de tissus de sa poche. Nan parce que si j'ai trouvé celle de Camus de suite, pour cette couleur là, j'ai fait tout Paris. Figure-toi que c'est chez une petite mercière du coté du Pont Neuf que je l'ai dégotée.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? lui demanda Saga, fasciné malgré lui par la délicate couleur parme du ruban.

- Une faveur ! Ouais, je sais, c'est truc médiéval, mais après tout c'est aussi un truc de chevalier. Alors, ça t'intéresse ? Regarde la mienne, Camus est doué pour les arranger tu trouves pas ? ajouta-t-il.

Il flattait à présent le nœud d'épaule que Saga avait surprit Camus à fixer en entrant dans la pièce. Il était de la couleur exacte des cheveux du Verseau. Mais il le remarqua à peine. Pour l'heure, il était captivé par le délicat ruban de tissus que Milo agitait sous son nez. Hypnotisé, il quitta la fenêtre et s'approcha lentement du « trésor ». Il tendit la main jusqu'à toucher l'étoffe qui voletait doucement sous le courant d'air. Ce mauve doux et suave, c'était la nuance exacte des mèches de son amant.

- Par contre désolé, j'ai pas trouvé le modèle en laine.

- Pas grave, souffla Saga. Le lin c'est parfait.

- J'en déduis que c'est oui ?

Incapable de parler davantage, Saga se contenta de hocher de la tête.

Camus se leva, prit le ruban des mains de Milo et le noua haut sur le bras du gémeau ainé avant de faire blouser le tissus de sa chemise blanche par-dessus.

- Voilà, comme cela, ce sera plus discret quand tu retournas chez les mousquetaires.

Mais Saga s'en fichait, il se fichait de tout, même de sa nicotine qui achevait de se consumer dans sa pipe, elle-même oubliée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Merci Milo, dit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix en caressant du regard et des doigts le morceau de tissus qui dépassait des plis de sa manche. T'es un type bien.

Le Scorpion arbora son célèbre sourire en tranche de pastèque.

- Ouaips ! Je sais. C'est pour ça que mon Camus est avec moi ! dit-il en plaquant « son Camus » contre lui d'une patte possessive avant de lui voler un baiser.

oOo

Au fil des jours, la chambre de Saga et Milo était devenue leur QG. Certes elle était plus petite que celle de Camus – tout étant relatif – mais ce dernier refusait que l'on fume dans sa chambre, même fenêtre ouverte et Saga refusait d'envisager sérieusement de se satisfaire de bâton de réglisse. Donc, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de celui-ci, Camus et Milo autour de la table, Saga à la fenêtre.

Et ce soir, Saga tenait une piste.

- J'ai enfin pu discuter avec les mousquetaires qui sont intervenus le jour de la mort d'Armand, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour tirer une bouffée de tabac et incidemment capter l'attention de ses deux auditeurs. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le bruit de lutte qui les ait attirés, mais les cris d'une femme.

- Un témoin ? demanda Milo tout excité par ce qui constituait, enfin, un début de piste.

- Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel. La femme criait : « Armand ! »

- Elle le connaissait !

- Oui et très curieusement, le temps que la garde arrive, il n'y avait plus personne sur place, à part ses agresseurs s'entend qui ont été pendus haut et court dans les jours qui ont suivit. Et depuis personne n'a plus entendu parler de cette femme. Camus ?

- Pas du coté du comte en tous cas, acquiesça-t-il pensif. Il m'en aurait parlé.

- En tous cas, cela n'a pas l'air de t'étonner plus que ça.

- Disons que cela faisait partie des probabilités fort probable, finit-il par répondre avant de se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

- Camus ?

- Suivez-moi.

- Mais on va où ?

- Faire quelque chose que je n'ai que trop repoussé jusqu'à présent.

Une traversée de couloir plus tard, les trois hommes se trouvaient devant les appartements d'Armand.

- Elle est fermée à clé cette porte mon Camus.

Mais cette évidence n'arrêta pas le Verseau et un cliquetis plus tard, ils pénétraient dans la chambre.

- Comment…

- Parce qu'il est trop fort mon Camus.

- J'ai surtout « emprunté » un double à l'office, répondit le Verseau en levant la clé qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Et personne ne t'as vu ?

- De façon générale, les domestiques de cette maison m'évitent soigneusement.

Saga regarda son jeune pair. Ca, il y a une chose que l'on pouvait reconnaitre au Verseau. Il savait comment exploiter les moindres opportunités.

- Hé ! les interrompit la voix de Milo. C'est pas une chambre, ça ! C'est un mausolée.

Tout autour d'eux, la pièce semblait figée dans le temps. Personne en y entrant n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle n'avait plus d'occupant depuis près d'un an. Le lit était fait, les rideaux ouverts, des vêtements lavés de frais attendaient sur une malle et pas un brin de poussière ne recouvraient les meubles. Il y avait même une lettre à peine entamée sur l'écritoire, et à coté une plume délaissée qui n'attendait que le retour de son propriétaire pour finir son office...

- La dernière façon d'un père de faire vivre son fils disparu, commenta Camus.

- C'est plutôt triste, je trouve.

- Je trouve aussi.

Milo regarda tout autour de lui.

- C'est vraiment lugubre ici. On sentirait presque la présence d'Armand.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, opina Saga. Aussi ne restons pas ici plus que de besoin. Camus, que cherche-t-on exactement ici ?

Un doigt sur la bouche, Camus fouillait la pièce du regard.

- Dis-moi mon Milo…

- Vi ?

- Où cacherais-tu les lettres d'une amante précieuse mais secrète ?

Camus avait à peine terminé sa question que Milo pointait un doigt en direction du lit.

- Pourquoi là ? demanda Saga.

- Loin des yeux de tous, mais près de ton cœur à toi. C'est là, que je planquais celles de mon Camus, quand tu étais… euh, je voulais dire avant… qu'on soit officiellement ensemble.

- Avant la « Bataille du Sanctuaire », traduisit Saga. Quand j'étais Pope.

- Euh, oui, reconnu Milo mal à l'aise.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que vous vous écriviez autant.

- On s'envoyait nos lettres en poste restante. C'est pour ça que j'allais si souvent à Athènes et pas pour les charmes des quartiers chauds.

« Milo ? Peux-tu me peux tenir le matelas ? » l'interpella Camus qui avait finit d'explorer la tête de lit et dégageait le sommier.

Serviable, le Scorpion le lui tint tandis que Camus tapotait le fond du lit jusqu'à trouver…

- Là, ça sonne creux… murmura Camus avant de créer un stylet de glace et de le plonger entre deux planches.

L'instant d'après, il glissait la main dans le petit compartiment ainsi ouvert et en ressortait une épaisse liasse de papier, entourée d'un ruban de soie.

- Eurêka, commenta-t-il calmement en grec.

Saga s'approcha, s'empara du paquet et commença à tirer délicatement sur le galon.

- Pas ici, l'interrompit Camus. Retournons dans la chambre. Je préfèrerais que le comte ne nous surprenne pas dans cette chambre. Surtout avec ça.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois autour de leur table, les billets doux devant eux. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le feu de l'action, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait prêt à violer l'intimité d'Armand.

- Qui ouvre ? demanda Saga.

Milo écarta les mains.

- Vas-y, tu avais l'air bien lancé tout à l'heure.

Saga se tourna vers Camus qui, les mains croisées, semblait parfaitement partager l'avis de son compagnon.

- Hé ! C'est toi qui les as trouvées !

- Et c'est Milo qui tenait le matelas. Chacun sa tâche.

Vaincu, Saga s'empara du paquet et tira sur le ruban. Il prit la première lettre, la déplia et ignorant délibérément l'écriture fine et délicate qui la recouvrait, alla directement à la signature.

- A !

- Quoi « Ah » ? Il est où le problème ? Explique ! s'énerva Milo.

- Pas « Ah » ! « A » ! C'est signé « A. », ou plus exactement « Votre Bien-aimée A. ». Tu parles d'un indice !

- Ben, ça nous supprime les vingt-trois autres lettres de l'alphabet.

- Il y a vingt-six lettres dans l'alphabet français, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le pointilleux Verseau.

- Ben alors, ça nous en supprime vingt-cinq. Quoi ! s'exclama Milo alors que deux visages se tournaient vers lui. Y'en a tant que ça des prénoms en A ?

- Anne, Armande, Amélie, Agnès, Alice … commença à énumérer le Verseau.

- Angélique, Aline, Anaïs, Annabelle… continua Saga.

- Et ça uniquement dans le cas ou elle utilise son prénom usuel et non pas un second ou troisième prénom.

- Sans oublier les prénoms composés…

- Et d'origine française…

- Ca c'est sur, si on doit aussi chercher dans les Astrid et autre Assumpció …

Milo leva les mains au ciel.

- OK c'est bon, vous deux, j'ai compris. Saga a raison, c'est un indice foireux. Et au cas ou vous le sauriez pas, vous avez aucun sens de l'humour. Euh, mon Camus ? Tu fais quoi là, demanda-t-il en voyant son amant se mettre à feuilleter la pile de lettre.

- Armand était quelqu'un d'amoureux, certes, mais aussi de minutieux…. Les lettres sont classées par ordre chronologique.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien si les dernières sont sûrement très intimes, les premières en revanche doivent être plus formelles, expliqua le Verseau en s'emparant de la plus ancienne de la pile avant de la déplier d'un coup sec de la main.

- Et alors ?

- Agnès d'Oloron-Aspis, lut-il tout en tendant la lettre devant eux.

- Décidément, je m'incline devant le maitre-espion du Sanctuaire, déclara Saga en se fendant d'une courbette.

- Ce n'est pas finit, se défendit Camus, peu enclin à l'autosatisfaction. Maintenant, que nous avons un nom, il nous faut un lieu et une histoire.

- Et tu vas lire toutes les lettres ? Elles doivent quand même être vachement personnelles !

Entre ses doigts, Camus tournait et retournait la missive sans chercher à la lire plus avant.

- Tu sais Milo, les informations les plus intéressantes ne sont pas forcément à l'intérieur d'une lettre.

- Gné ?

Camus lui présenta celle qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Tu ne remarques rien ?

- Le papier est jauni ? Il sent la rose. Aphro. est dans le coup ?

- Non, mais c'est presque aussi évident. Tellement évident que nous ne l'avions pas remarqué habitués que nous sommes aux enveloppes. C'est toi qui m'y as fait penser d'ailleurs, en évoquant nos échanges épistolaires d'autrefois.

Milo, le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

- Elle vient de Sibérie ?

- Non, rien d'aussi exotique, rit doucement Camus.

- Il n'y a pas d'adresse, réalisa Saga. Pas de cachet ou de tampon quelconque. Juste un nom. Elles étaient remises en main propre !

- Exact. Et au vu de la quantité de messages envoyés je les vois mal se les échanger lors de rencontres « fortuites ».

- Ils avaient un messager, conclut Saga. Il y a donc quelqu'un qui sait qui elle est. Quelqu'un qui pouvait approcher à la fois Agnès et Armand sans que personne ne s'en étonne et en qui ils auraient eu une confiance absolue pour garder leur secret… Un membre de la famille ? Son parrain ? Un cousin ?

- Ils auraient prévenu le comte et puis c'est trop voyant. Pas assez d'occasion non plus.

- Qui alors ? Un ami ? Un domestique ? tenta encore le Gémeau…

- En tous cas quelqu'un qui pouvait entrer et sortir aisément sans éveiller les soup…

- Le petit saligaud ! s'écria soudain Milo en se levant comme un ressort. Ah ça ! Il nous a bien menés en bateau.

oOo

Assis sur une chaise, au milieu de la chambre des invités du comte, Kiki, rentrait petit à petit la tête dans les épaules, sans pouvoir quitter des yeux la noble silhouette adossé au mur, bras croisé et visage fermé, là-bas tout au fond de la pièce : le chevalier Camus. Devant lui, plus près, « ses » deux chevaliers le toisaient de leur regard froid, eux aussi les bras croisés.

- Nous sommes très déçus Christian, commença Saga insistant sur son prénom complet. Tu nous as menti en disant que tu ne savais pas où allait le vicomte durant la dernière année.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! se défendit le gamin.

- Non, effectivement, reprit Milo, mais tu as tout fait pour qu'on le pense.

- J'ai dit qu'la vérité !

- Mais pas toute la vérité.

Sous leur ton accusateur, le garçonnet tenta de se faire plus petit qu'une souris. Peine perdue. Les deux chevaliers, pas plus que « l'autre », ne le quittaient des yeux. Et lui sentait les larmes monter aux siens.

Considérant qu'ils avaient suffisamment effrayé le petit, Milo, s'agenouilla devant lui, portant son visage à hauteur de sien et cachant Camus par la même occasion.

- Kiki, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit le premier jour ?

- Qu'vous vouliez aider m'sieur l'vicomte.

- Oui et éclaircir le mystère de sa mort. Et nous pensons que… Agnès pourrait nous aider.

A ce nom, l'enfant releva la tête.

- Vous… vous savez ? balbutia-t-il.

- Oui, nous savons, déclara doucement Saga en se portant à son tour auprès de l'enfant. Et nous savons aussi qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup. Et nous avons besoin de ton aide pour la retrouver.

- J'sais pas où qu'elle est.

- Christian, gronda le Gémeau.

- Nan, c'est vrai ! J'sais pas où qu'elle est ! J'suis retourné chez elle… après. Mais elle habitait plus là et l'valet il m'a dit qu'il savait pas où qu'elle était. Alors chépas, j'peux pas vous aider, j'le voudrais bien mais j'peux pas, ajouta-t-il en sanglotant.

- Chuuut, le consola Saga en le prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce que tu nous as dit va beaucoup nous aider. Tu vas juste nous donner l'adresse et nous, nous nous occuperons du reste.

Kiki, hocha la tête.

- Vous allez la r'trouver ? Paske, m'sieur Armand, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

- Promis. Nous la retrouverons.

oOo

_* Et pour celles et ceux qui voudraient en savoir plus, je ne saurais trop conseiller un petit tour sur « Les archives de Beaurepaire » d'Andromède section « croquis » Saint Seyia. Il s'y trouve le dessin d'où est partie l'idée de cette fic : Saga en mousquetaire ;)  
><em>


	7. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V :**

- J'l'ai trouvée ! s'exclama Milo d'une voix forte et alcoolisée en rentrant dans la chambre de Saga.

Celui-ci y discutait des derniers développements de l'enquête avec Camus. Développements peu concluants, puisque le Gémeau aîné n'avait guère réussi à obtenir d'autres informations, Armand semblant s'être montré particulièrement discret sur ses amours. En bien ou en mal, cela seules leurs investigations le leur révéleraient. Quant aux lettres, ils étaient tous tombés d'accord pour n'en violer l'intimité qu'en dernier ressort.

Saga était donc revenu prendre le repas de midi avec son cadet afin de discuter d'éventuelles nouvelles pistes, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de…

- Milo ! s'écria-t-il, atterré par l'état du Scorpion. Il est à peine deux heures de l'après-midi !

- Et ?

- Tu es ivre mort !

- Rond comme une queue de… Camus, mon petit glaçon à moi que j'aime si fort, c'est quoi l'esspression déjà ?

- « Pelle », répondit le Verseau en prenant le bras de son compagnon et en l'escortant vers le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Vouais ! Pelle ! Ou comme un pommeau d'fleuret. Faut être raccord… 'vec l'époque…

« A ce point là, c'est à se demander comment il a fait pour revenir ici », murmura Saga à Camus qui finissait d'installer son compagnon.

Hélas, pas assez murmuré pour l'oreille d'un certain arachnide un tantinet alcoolisé.

- J'ai r'trouvé mon Camus même au fin fond d'l'enfer ! Alors Paris… Pff !* En tous cas, voui, je suis raide rond, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Piske j'l'ai trouvée !

- Qui ?

- L'Agnès ! Celle d'Armand ! Vi c'est moi, Milo du Scorpion, le plus fort des détectives ! Plus fort de Herlock, non, Sherlomes ? Nan plus… Camus ?

- Sherlock Holmes.

- Vi c'est ça, t'es trop fort mon Camus.

- Mais ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui ai retrouvé la trace d'Agnès.

- Soit pas triste, j'te f'rais un câlin pour te consoler… Maintenant ? tenta-t-il en tendant des bras vers Camus, ou du moins vers son double qui se trouvait à une bonne trentaine de centimètres plus à droite.

D'une main douce et ferme, Camus le replaça au fond du fauteuil.

- Agnès, Milo, où est-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Comment l'as-tu retrouvée ? ajouta Saga.

Mais si sa demande fit à peine tourner la tête de Milo, elle dévia en revanche immédiatement celle de Camus qui lui jeta un regard rien moins que polaire.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Bravo, on va avoir droit à la version longue » et effectivement Milo commença à partir dans une explication alambiquée, fréquemment entrecoupée de déclarations enflammées à son Verseau rien qu'à lui qu'il aimait tellement si fort…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bu pour en arriver là et surtout pourquoi ?

- … Donc, la p'tite soubrette, chez la vieille bique c'était celle d'Agnès. Paske Agnès l'était dame de compagnie d'une vieille, mais vieille cousine, plus vieille que Shion. J'vous jure. Et quand j'lui ai d'mandé, à la soubrette, pas à la vieille bique hein ! Ou qu'elle était l'Agnès – en tout bien tout honneur, mon Camus ! – ben oui qu'elle savait, qu'elle m'a dit. Parce qu'ya des gens qui sont venus chercher ses affaires. Et le gars qui conduisait la charrette, l'était du même patelin qu'elle, alors ils ont fait ami-ami et pas qu'en tout bien tout honneur là, si tu veux mon avis mon Camus.

- Bon et alors, s'énerva Saga.

- Laisse-le parler, temporisa Camus. Tu l'as lancé maintenant tu assumes…

- Donc son Jeannot, l'est venu avec une bonne sœur. Sœur Marie-Bernadette de la Divine Providence pour être précis. Paske faut être précis dans la vie. Surtout avec l'Antarès, paske sinon ça marche beaucoup moins bien et…

- Milo ?

- Vi mon Camus ?

- Agnès… demanda le Verseau, avant d'ajouter devant la lueur d'incompréhension total qui pointait dans les yeux de son Scorpion : Sœur Marie-Bernadette…

- Ah vi sœur Marie-Bernadette ! Alors cette bonne sœur, j'l'ai r'trouvé ! Tadaam !

Milo s'interrompit un moment. A cause de l'ivresse ou pour souligner son exploit. Difficile à dire.

- Et, où l'as-tu retrouvé ? lui demanda très gentiment Saga un long moment plus tard.

- Ben… dans une taverne, énonça Milo sur le ton de la plus parfaite évidence.

Saga, et pour le coup Camus aussi, ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Euh, Milo, tu veux dire dans un couvent ? Non ?

- Nan, dans une taverne, parce que Sœur Marie-Bernadette, elle te distille un de ces petit alcool de prune… Waouh !

- Mais, il est complètement ivre, ça devient du grand n'importe quoi là, commenta Saga.

- Je dois reconnaitre que…

- Le v'la ! s'écria Milo en tirant une fiasque de sous sa chemise et en la posant violement sur la table. Prune de la Divine Providence ! Et ça mon Camus, c'est du bon ! ajouta-t-il avant d'en verser une bonne rasade dans le bouchon et de se l'engouffrer en une fois.

Autour de lui ni Saga ni Camus n'avaient esquissé un geste.

- Sincèr'ment, j'sais pas comment elle est logée l'Agnès. Mais je peux vous dire que dans leurs caves, les bonnes sœurs, elles te trafiquent des trucs pas très catholiques. T'en veux mon Camus ?

- Plus tard. Pour l'instant, si tu nous disais où se trouve son couvent ?

- Euh, j'sais plus bien. Mal au crâne. Mais y'avait un gros château pas loin qui m'faisait penser à Shura.

- Un château qui te faisait penser à Shura ?

- Ouais, gros, avec plein de tours et pas sympa du tout. Moche ! Presque autant que le prénom Michel…

Le Verseau resta silencieux. Oui, ce prénom ce n'était vraiment pas sa meilleure idée. Et Milo semblait bien parti pour le lui reprocher jusqu'à leur noce de diamant, au moins.

- … Bref, moche ! Qui donne vraiment pas envie de le visiter ! C'est une prison d'ailleurs…

- La Bastille ? tenta Camus.

- Vouais, c'est ça ! La Castille ! Comme Shura quoi ! Pask'il est espagnol Shura, faut pas l'oublier !

Camus croisa le regard de Saga qui inclina légèrement la tête en un geste indiquant clairement « Respect pour tes capacités de déduction ! ».

Auquel le Verseau répondit d'un léger haussement de sourcil signifiant « Merci, mais je n'ai guère de mérite, entre autre langue, je parle couramment le Milo. »

- … Donc mon Camus, le couvent en question. L'est pas loin… Il accueille plein de filles gênées ! D'après Sœur Marie-Bernadette.

- Gênées ? interrogea Saga à voit basse.

- Dans la gêne, traduisit le Verseau ignorant le regard interrogateur de Saga à ce changement de formulation.

- Ben cé c'que j'ai dit ! Saga, tu suis pas !

- Si si, l'assura aussitôt celui-ci.

- Et le couvent, tu te souviens de son nom ? Tu pourrais y retourner ?

- Y r'tourner ?

Saga et même Camus poussèrent un long soupir. Ca n'allait pas être facile.

- Il y en a beaucoup des couvents autour de la Bastille ? questionna le Gémeaux à voix basse.

- A mon avis ? Beaucoup trop, répondit Camus avant de retourner son attention vers Milo. Alors mon Milo, son nom ? Tu nous le dirais ? retenta Camus.

- Sœur Marie-Bernadette de la Divine Providence, j'vous ai dit !

Cette fois-ci, Saga leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non Milo, celui du couvent.

Le Scorpion regarda son amant avec deux grand yeux vides. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? »

- Le nom du couvent Milo, insista gentiment Camus sans le quitter du regard.

- Euh, ché plus. Malalatête. Mais ya ka suivre la prune. Tout le monde la connait là-bas.

Saga et Camus échangèrent un regard. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraitre, cela ce tenait comme raisonnement.

- Et qu'as-tu appris d'autre ? demanda Camus d'une voix douce et presque sirupeuse.

Bon, Saga ne dirait rien sur son ton, il était mal placé pour faire des commentaires. Camus connaissait bien son arachnide personnel et savait comment lui arracher des informations, même complètement bourré.

- Donc sœur Marie-Bernadette de la Divine Providence, ben elle dit que ça fait bien… Milo commença à compter sur ses doigts puis tendit une main victorieuse aux cinq doigts tendus devant eux. Un an ! Qu'elle est chez elle… Mais si elle a gouté à la prune… Ca ché pas ! déclara-t-il en s'envoyant une dernière lampée du dangereux breuvage.

- Donc, résumons, commença Saga. Agnès d'Oloron-Aspis, la douce amie de notre cher disparu, se trouve dans un couvent près de la Bastille depuis près d'un an.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Suit Saga, au lieu d'copier !

Le Gémeaux ainé leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis – le sobre. D'un mouvement de tête, celui-ci l'enjoignit à ne pas faire attention à l'interruption de Milo. Ils avaient l'information, c'était le plus important.

- Milo ? l'interpella doucement le Verseau.

- Vi mon Camus ?

- Tu vas aller faire une petite sieste maintenant. D'accord ?

- Vi mon Camus.

Et Milo de commencer à se lever, mais arrivé à mi-course de cette difficile épreuve, il s'écroula presque sur le Verseau en criant à tue-tête.

- Je t'aime mon Camus !

- Je sais, répliqua le Verseau tout en soulevant son encombrant amant. Milo, tu vas aller te coucher maintenant, d'accord ?

-Tout seul ?

- Je t'accompagne.

- Mais je t'aime tu sais ?

- Je sais. Allez, fais un effort et mets un pied devant l'autre.

- Mais tu le sais ça hein ? supplia encore une fois Milo en se ventousant à son amant.

Cette fois, Camus s'abstint de répondre et d'un regard demanda l'aide de Saga. Celui-ci vint l'aider à se dégager et à porter leur ivrogne d'ami vers le lit.

- Sœur Marie-Bernadette, c'était en tout bien tout honneur ! Parce que je te suis fidèle jusqu'à la mort…

- Oui, je sais, répondit encore le Verseau en le déposant sur le matelas. Mais le Scorpion se redressa aussitôt. Et saisit le français au col.

- Nan, c'est vrai ! Fidèle jusqu'à la mort ! Même ta première mort… Même la seconde…

- Je sais Milo, je sais. Allez, allonges-toi, murmura Camus en le repoussant gentiment sur le lit.

- Même la troisième… Même la quatrième… même la cinquième… Camus ?

- Oui, répondit doucement le français en écartant tendrement une mèche de cheveux du front de son Scorpion personnel, dont la voix – tout comme les capacités de raisonnement – semblait de plus en plus lointaine.

- T'es mort combien de fois déjà ?

Camus ouvrait la bouche mais Milo l'interrompit :

- Nan, réponds pas ! Même une, c'était trop de toute façon.

- Chuuut…

Il fallait à tout prix éviter que Milo parte dans une crise de larme, même éthylique. Surtout éthylique. Heureusement, il le connaissait bien et savait qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour faire passer son cyclothymique Scorpion d'un extrême à l'autre.

- Je suis là maintenant, murmura Camus caressant son front avant d'y déposer un doux baiser.

- Vi, c'est vrai… Câlin ?

- Plus tard mon Milo, souffla le Verseau en regardant les prunelles turquoise de son amant disparaitre lentement sous ses paupières. Dors bien, souffla-t-il encore alors que Milo sombrait dans un profond sommeil et qu'un ronflement sonore commençait à s'élever du lit.

Camus l'observa quelques instants, s'assurant de la sérénité de son sommeil.

- La dernière gorgée était vraiment de trop. Il est toujours comme ça quand il a bu ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Saga en désignant le dormeur du menton.

- Milo est quelqu'un de très affectueux, répondit le Verseau avec un regard tendre (pour qui le connaissait bien) en direction de son amant.

Saga lui releva les sourcils. « Affectueux » n'était pas précisément le mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit face à l'ivresse du Scorpion. Malheureusement son air dubitatif fut capté par le Verseau.

- Ton frère est assez différent… ajouta Camus, perfide en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Saga se demanda un instant si c'était du lard ou du cochon. En tous cas, le message était clair, pas touche à Milo ! Il accepta sa défaite de bonne grâce. Après tout, il aurait fait pareil pour Mû. Il inclina donc la tête en guise d'excuse et suivit le Verseau vers le guéridon au fond de la chambre.

Camus s'y installa et déposa devant lui deux verres à liqueur qu'il remplit de la redoutable prune.

- A la tienne, dit-il à l'adresse de Saga en levant son verre avant de le vider d'un coup sec.

Saga le regarda un moment faire rouler le liquide brun dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler.

- Milo a raison, il est excellent. Tu ne bois pas ? Il constitue un excellent digestif, ajouta-t-il en se resservant.

Cette fois-ci, Saga leva son verre avec lui et le porta à sa bouche. Le temps qu'il se rende compte que les vapeurs qui étaient en train de lui ravager les neurones olfactifs étaient celles dégagées par la « prune », il l'avait avalée, se décapant la bouche, le gosier et l'œsophage par la même occasion.

- Déesse ! toussa-t-il. Mais ça titre combien ce truc ?

- Guère plus de 55°, je dirais. Par contre j'ai un fort doute sur le taux méthanol.

- Ah, parce qu'en plus c'est un poison !

- Comme tous les alcools distillés de façon artisanale. Tout est dans la dose.

- Génial. Et maintenant ? demanda Saga en tentant de retrouver un semblant de dignité.

Mais c'est que même dans son estomac, ce truc le brûlait encore !

- Maintenant, on attend le réveil de Milo et vous allez voir cette chère Agnès, déclara le Verseau en repoussant à regret la petite fiole de prune.

Apparemment, il avait jugé qu'il avait assez bu, ou que le taux de méthanol était trop important pour sa santé. Mais il aimait ça.

Par Athéna ! Kanon avait raison, le Verseau était vraiment redoutable !

O

O

O

Attendant patiemment que la nuit tombe à l'ombre d'une porte cochère, Saga et Milo surveillaient l'entrée du couvent. Après une rapide enquête auprès du tavernier chez qui Milo s'était consciencieusement beurré plus tôt dans la journée, c'était de ses murs que provenait, la fameuse « Prune ».

En fait, pour être exact, Saga faisait le guet, Milo lui, luttait pour chasser les derniers miasmes de gueule de bois induit par la redoutable liqueur de cette chère sœur Marie-Bernadette. Heureusement, un massage glacé du cuir chevelu « Spécial Camus pour son Scorpion à lui – Vi, C'est moi ! » et une aspirine avait fait le plus gros du travail.

D'ailleurs Camus, redoutait le moment où Milo retrouverait assez de sens déductif pour se demander d'où provenait la dite aspirine. Il devrait alors avouer en avoir eut sur lui au moment du transfert temporel. Et Milo finirait par additionner deux et deux et se rendrait compte que c'était en prévision du concert !

Aie !

- Milo ? La nuit est tombée, il va falloir y aller.

- Ouais, j'arrive.

Mais son élan fut brisé par une voix venant de derrière eux. Voix qui n'avait rien d'amicale, ni de très distinguée et qui cherchait manifestement les ennuis : « Eh là mes mignons ! Où qu'vous voulez allez ? ».

« La bourse ou la vie ? », ajouta une seconde voix.

Saga se tendit aussitôt et se retourna pour faire face à ses agresseurs, au nombre de… cinq. Trop facile ! Surtout avec leur cosmos pratiquement revenu à la normale.

Milo, lui se contenta de passer la tête de derrière le Gémeau puis d'apparaitre à la lumière des torches en portant ostensiblement la main vers son épaule et la faveur que Camus y avait attachée.

Saga vit les brigands blêmir avant de se mettre à bafouiller :

- Le, le… le Scorpion ! Désolé m'ssire, on vous avez pas r'connu. Laissez-nous partir s'vous plait !

Milo eut l'air de réfléchir quelques seconde puis d'un mouvement de menton leur fit signe de dégager. Ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Saga, incrédule se tourna vers son jeune pair qui fouillait dans une de ses poches.

- Impressionnant je dois dire. Tu m'expliquerais pour le « Scorpion » ?

- Disons, qu'à visiter la moitié des tavernes de la capitale, j'me suis fait une petite réputation. Et cette faveur est mon signe distinctif.

- Une réputation ? En une semaine ? s'exclama Saga en regardant leurs « agresseurs » disparaître au bout de la rue plus rapidement que des lapins poursuivis par un renard.

- Ben ouais, pourquoi ? répondit machinalement Milo en ouvrant le tube d'aspirine confié par Camus et en essayant d'en faire sortir un cachet.

- Au risque de me répéter, c'est assez impressionnant.

- C'est surtout pratique quand t'as la gueule de bois et aucune envie d'te battre, expliqua Milo en gobant la rondelle d'aspirine récalcitrante qu'il avait enfin réussit à convaincre de sortir de son tube.

Puis, Milo regarda dubitatif l'emballage rond, bleuté et en plastique qu'il tenait encore à la main.

« Ca y est ! » se dit Saga, il va percuter. Camus devrait investir dans des cachets moins efficace la prochaine fois, ceux-ci étaient manifestement à effet ultra-rapide.

- Mais d'où y sort ce tube ?

- De ta poche.

- Saga, fais pas l'idiot ça te vas pas. D'où est-ce que Camus lui, l'a sortit ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le Gémeau sur un ton parfaitement angélique et dégoulinant d'innocence.

Ce n'est pas lui qui irait dénoncer les précautions pharmacologiques de monsieur « je ne dis pas qu'il y a de la nicotine dans le royaume de France même si j'étais au courant ». Après tout, lui aussi était pour la paix des ménages.

Heureusement pour Camus, les réflexions du Scorpion furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une silhouette chancelante.

- Hé, mais c'est cette chère Marie-Bernadette !

- Elle a l'air sacrément saoul, ta bonne sœur.

- Quant tu te dis qu'elle a pas dû arrêter de picoler depuis que je l'ai quittée, ça t'en dit long sur son entrainement.

- Et l'état de son foie.

- Ouais, aussi.

Là-bas, la silhouette frappait à la porte du couvent en beuglant des « Portiers ! » et autres « Ouvrez ! » à réveiller les morts. Du moins fût-ce efficace car on ne tarda guère à la faire rentrer.

- Milo ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu te sens d'attaque ? Je crois que j'ai une idée pour nous éviter de passer notre soirée à chercher mademoiselle d'Oloron dans tout le couvent.

- Après toi.

Après s'être rapidement assuré que la voie était libre, le Gémeau d'un bond formidable s'élança dans les airs. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, il atterrissait souplement sur le toit de tuile du couvent. De là, il avait une vue parfaite sur la cour intérieure, les jardins et la silhouette vacillante qui s'y déplaçait. Milo le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, non sans ajouter un salto avant et une réception parfaitement silencieuse.

- Frimeur.

- Ouais, je sais. Tu comptes faire quoi ? ajouta-t-il en suivant son regard. Lui balancer une illusion démoniaque ?

- Dans l'état ou elle est ? Je crois que je n'en aurais même pas besoin.

- Tiens ? Il semblerait qu'elle retourne faire ses stocks, commenta Milo en voyant sœur Marie-Bernadette peiner à ouvrir la porte d'un escalier s'enfonçant dans les sous-sols du couvent.

- Alors c'est le moment.

En quelques sauts, Saga et Milo se retrouvèrent devant la porte qu'ils franchirent tranquillement avant de descendre dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

- Il semblerait que tu ais eu raison Milo, commenta sobrement Saga en voyant leur cible devant des bonbonnes d'alcool.

Il alluma son cosmos qui se mit à scintiller autours de lui.

Dérangée dans son activité favorite, sœur Marie-Bernadette se tourna vers les importuns, prête à les renvoyer à leurs missels et leurs prières. Mais la silhouette étincelante auréolée d'une chevelure océane qui lui faisait face était bien loin de celle d'une religieuse.

- Jésus, Marie, Joseph, commençât-t-elle en tombant à genoux et en se mettant à se signer. Saint Vincent, Sainte Marthe, Saint Nicolas de Myre…

La voix de Saga claqua interrompant la litanie de la malheureuse.

- Suffit ! N'as-tu point honte d'en appeler ainsi aux saints, toi la blasphématrice impie !

- Pardon, pitié ! hurla, terrifiée, la pauvre femme en se prosternant.

Saga s'approcha de la forme à genoux et son cosmos toujours étincelant, lui souleva le menton.

- Dis-moi où se trouve Agnès d'Oloron-Aspis.

- Hein ?

- DIS-MOI !

- Troi… troi… troisième porte, deu… deuxième étage, couloir no… nord, ne me faites pas de mal je vous en conjure….

Jugeant la pauvre femme trop terrorisée pour mentir, Saga termina là leur « discussion ».

- Repends-toi et tu seras pardonné.

- Je me repends, je me repends, je me repends…

Saga se releva, laissant la pauvre alcoolique seule avec ses bouteilles.

- Ben ça pas été long, commenta Milo en le suivant. Même pas eut le temps de regretter l'absence de pop-corn.

- J'apprécie l'efficacité.

- En tous cas, elle a rien dû comprendre au pourquoi du comment de ta question.

- J'ai aussi un doute. Mais l'important est que nous ayons l'information, non ?

- Ouaips ! Et, tu l'as sorti d'où ton discours sur les « blasphématrices impies » et autre blabla religieux ?

Saga s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

- Je pensais au comte.

Milo ne put empêcher un ricanement complice de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

O

O

O

… _Pff !* petit clin d'œil à Talim suite à sa réflexion dans son dernier chapitre de « Prête-moi ta main » que je ne saurais trop recommander d'ailleurs )_


	8. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI :**

- Couloir nord, deuxième étage, troisième porte, nous y voilà. Et maintenant Saga ?

- On frappe, on entre et on pose nos questions.

- Waouh ! T'es d'un romantisme !

- Je te l'ai dit, j'aime l'efficacité.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il toqua à la porte.

Un léger « Entrez » leur répondit.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ce fut pour voir une jeune femme au doux visage encadré de mèches brunes, occupée à broder à la lumière des bougies.

- Je sais Sœur Jeanne, je ne dois… commença-t-elle avant de lever la tête et d'apercevoir les deux hommes. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle légèrement apeurée.

- Je me présente, Chevalier Saga et voici Milo, Chevalier Scorpio. Nous étions des amis d'Armand.

- Armand ? balbutia-t-elle. Vous connaissiez Armand ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Où est sœur Jeanne ? Qui vous a laissé entrer ? Le couvent est interdit aux étrangers !

- Pouvons-nous nous assoir ? Nous pourrons ainsi discuter et répondre à toutes vos questions, demanda Saga sur un ton apaisant tout en conservant une distance raisonnable.

Surtout ne pas affoler la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne semblait l'être déjà.

Attiré par un bruit sur sa gauche, Milo se retourna.

- Raoul ! hurla la timide jeune femme en bousculant Saga et en se jetant au devant du Scorpion pour s'emparer de l'origine du bruit. Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas de mal à mon fils ! Il est tout ce qui me reste !

Dans ses bras, le paquet qu'elle tenait serré contre elle, s'agita. Une petite tête couronnée d'un toupet rouge émergea du tas de lange immaculé.

- Oh, Saga regarde… Un pitiCamus.

- Milo. Il y a autre chose que ton amant dans la vie, gémit en grec l'ainé des Gémeaux.

- Oui, je sais, ya aussi les moutons à laine mauve. Non, mais regarde-le, il a les mêmes sourcils et le même petit air trop sérieux…

Saga se pencha autant que lui permettait la frayeur de la jeune mère. Effectivement, pour les sourcils, il ne pouvait nier son ascendance Montmorencyenne, par contre pour l'air sérieux, on repasserait, il avait le même que n'importe quel bébé. Quoique, au moment où il pensa cela le bébé releva la tête dans une gestuelle très aristocratique.

- Là ! T'as vu ? s'émerveilla Milo. Un pitiCamus j'te dis.

« Non, c'était pas possible », pensa Saga. Il avait quoi ce môme ? Trois mois ? Six, grand maximum ! Et déjà, il se la jouait pair de France… ou chevalier du Verseau, tout dépendait du point de vue.

Sa mère, elle ne voyait que son enfant en danger.

- Raoul ! Laissez-le, je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot en serrant encore davantage si c'était possible son enfant contre elle. Dites au comte que je ne veux rien, que je ne lui réclame rien ! Rien d'autre que vivre en paix avec mon petit. Il est tout ce qui me reste de mon Armand.

Milo lança un regard interrogateur à Saga : « Mais de quoi elle parle ? »

- Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais vous pensez que nous sommes envoyés par le comte de la Fère ? demanda Saga.

Le regard apeuré de la jeune mère fut la plus claire des réponses.

- Que nenni Madame ! s'exclama le Gémeau, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil interrogateur de la part de Milo.

Si Saga aussi ce mettait à parler « De la Fère », où allait-on ?

- Le chevalier Milo et moi-même, le chevalier Saga, sommes, je vous l'ai dit, des amis d'Armand.

- Et moi je vous le redis, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

Allons bon, la petite souris grise avait de la répartie.

- C'est pourtant bien la vérité Madame. Nous enquêtons sur les circonstances de sa mort. Nous pensons qu'il y a là, quelque étrange mystère.

Agnès leva vers Saga un regard plein d'espoirs et de douleurs. Elle avait tellement besoin de croire… mais hélas, la vérité était tout autre.

- Un mystère dites-vous ? Quel mystère ? Il n'y a en vérité nul mystère dans le fait que mon Armand fut tué à la sortie de l'église par une bande de marauds sans foi ni loi faisant de moi une épouse et une veuve dans la même journée.

Saga et Milo ouvrirent de grands yeux : « Vous étiez mariés ! »

- Pour quelle autre raison, aurions-nous été dans cette église autrement ?

Milo et Saga se regardèrent. Des raisons, ils auraient pu lui en donner des dizaines, mais ils préférèrent se taire. Néanmoins, Saga désigna le petit paquet qui commençait à s'endormir entre ses bras.

- Et ce mariage c'était à cause de…

- Nous nous aimions ! s'écria Agnès. C'est par amour qu'Armand m'a donné sa foi ! Pas pour réparer ! Pas pour réparer... Il était si heureux à cette idée… ajouta-t-elle tristement en caressant la joue velouté du bébé qui réveillé par son éclat fixait sa mère de ses prunelles bruns-rouges si semblable à celles de son père.

Agnès finit par lever des yeux luisant de larmes vers les deux hommes.

- Notre petit Raoul est venu au monde six mois plus tard. Il en aurait été si fier.

Milo qui venait de compter mentalement sur ses doigts ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Il est de février ?

- Oui, du tout début, acquiesça Agnès sans trop comprendre la raison de la question, avant de s'écrier : C'est son fils ! Il n'y a jamais eu qu'Armand ! Quoi que le comte puisse dire ou prétendre, c'est son fils ! Je ne suis pas une gourgandine !

- N'ayez nulles craintes madame…, se défendit Milo tout en se morigénant de sa formulation.

Grande Athéna, le voilà qui se mettait à parler « De la Fère » lui aussi. Ca devenait contagieux.

- … l'hérédité de votre fils parle pour lui. Nuls n'iraient contester sa filiation en le voyant. Il est évident qu'il est un Montmorency, dit-il charmeur à la jeune mère, avant d'ajouter à la seul intention de Saga : « ... et un Verseau ».

Ce que Saga traduisit par un « Nananèreu, j'avais raison, c'est un pitiCamus ! ». Excellente traduction au demeurant.

La jeune mère se retourna vers son fils et lui dédia un doux sourire. Il est vrai qu'avec ses étranges sourcils, ses yeux et ses cheveux carmin, son fils ne tenait guère d'elle. Mais le petit en avait assez de ses bras trop protecteurs qui le serraient trop fort. Il commença à se débattre.

- Raoul, le gronda-t-elle, chagrine.

Mais le bébé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se mit à vagir sous les yeux de sa mère, impuissante à le calmer. Mais qu'avait-il ? Lui qui était si calme d'ordinaire.

- Donnez-le-moi !

Agnès leva des yeux étonnés vers l'homme qui lui faisait cette proposition.

- Pardon ?

- Donnez-le-moi, redit Milo en tendant les bras.

La jeune mère le regarda, étonnée. Lui confier Raoul ? A cet homme qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, elle ne connaissait même pas ! Et puis, il lui sourit, un grand sourire, franc, sincère, qui réchauffait le cœur.

- J'adore les enfants, vous savez. Vous pouvez me le confier.

Et Agnès comme hypnotisée par son regard plus bleu qu'un ciel d'été, lui tendit son plus précieux trésor : son petit Raoul, qui dès qu'il se trouva dans les bras du Scorpion cessa de pleurer.

A leurs cotés, Saga regardait, à la fois émerveillé et atterré, Milo faire son grand numéro de charme. Ce même numéro qui lui avait valu les faveurs de près de la moitié du Sanctuaire. Avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à conquérir celles du Magicien de l'eau et de la glace, j'ai nommé « Camus du Verseau », son but ultime, à qui il avait donné son cœur et réservé l'exclusivité de ses attentions, lui vouant une fidélité sans faille.

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant, car à présent, toutes ses attentions allaient vers un autre Verseau, remarqua-t-il alors que les yeux dans les yeux, Milo berçait doucement le petit Raoul en lui fredonnant une berceuse en grec. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle était en grec, car sa mère aurait été horrifiée de l'entendre parler de tonton Milo, de gentils chevaliers d'or combattant de vilains méchants spectres, le tout sur fond de divinités païennes et de Guerre Sainte dégoulinante d'hémoglobine !

Au contraire, Agnès était émerveillée.

- Il n'apprécie guère les étrangers d'habitude. Il boude dès qu'un autre que moi s'en occupe.

- C'est qu'il sait reconnaitre ses amis ce p'tit Raoul, lui répondit Milo, toujours souriant, avant de se remettre à le bercer.

- Raoul… C'est un prénom familial non ? murmura alors Saga en se remémorant où il l'avait entendu récemment. Il est porté par le comte…

Agnès reporta son attention sur lui et son sourire se fana aussitôt.

- Oui. Armand et moi avions déjà parlé d'une famille. Nous voulions au moins sept enfants, vous savez. Il était fils unique et avait toujours voulu des frères et sœur. Il souhaitait que notre ainé s'appelle comme son père. Même si celui-ci n'a jamais voulu me connaitre et LE reconnaitre.

Saga se tendit :

- Le comte est au courant de votre existence ?

- Oui. Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Au début de notre histoire, Armand préférait rester discret. C'était si romantique. Et puis par la suite…

- Et vous avez une raison expliquant le rejet du comte ? demanda encore Saga qui ne comprenait plus trop.

Camus leur avait pourtant assuré que De la Fère ignorait tout de la belle et des amours de son fils.

- Il est pair de France. Il a plus de treize quartiers de noblesse. Alors que ma famille appartient à la petite aristocratie béarnaise. Nous sommes à peine plus que des paysans à ses yeux. De plus, nous étions parpaillots.

Milo releva les yeux de son pitiRaoul : « parpayo ? C'est quoi ça ? »

- … mais nous nous sommes convertis ! se justifia presque dans un cri la jeune femme. Comme le fit bon roi Henri en son temps ! J'ai reçu le baptême catholique et ait été élevé dans cette foi !

Ayant obtenu la définition de ce nouveau mot français, Milo retourna à son Verseau miniature. Saga, lui, continua ses questions, tout en douceur.

- Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas retournée auprès de votre famille ? Vous me semblez bien isolée ici.

- Après… après sa mort, je n'étais pas en état de voyager, à cause de Raoul. Et maintenant encore, il est si petit… Et puis, ma mère est morte il y a des années, je n'ai pas de sœur et mon père est âgé... Ce couvent est très bien vous savez. Les sœurs sont plutôt gentilles.

- Vous n'étiez pas bien chez votre cousine ?

- Si, mais si elle avait eut vent de mon état, elle ne m'aurait pas gardé et monsieur Leplessis a jugé que je serais bien mieux ici. Que le comte ne m'y retrouverait pas. Et puis les sœurs ont l'habitude des femmes dans mon cas. Elles adorent le petit Raoul.

- Monsieur Leplessis ? N'est ce pas le nom du parrain d'Armand ?

- Si fait. Il est très proche du comte. Il a toujours tenté de nous aider mon Armand et moi. Mais il n'est jamais arrivé à le convaincre de nous reconnaitre. C'est horrible à dire, mais si Armand a autant attendu pour m'épouser c'est qu'il attendait son approbation. En désespoir de cause, il a décidé de passer outre… et ça l'a tué, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Saga recueillit Agnès dans ses bras et lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Il y connaissait rien lui aux femmes ! Il jeta un regard suppliant à Milo qui répondit en lui montrant Raoul dans ses bras « Désolé, mais là je suis déjà occupé ! ».

Au bout de longues minutes, la jeune veuve, se redressa et essuya ses yeux gonflés.

- Veuillez accepter…

- Que nenni madame, vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner.

- Merci. Vous êtes très gentils. Je comprends qu'Armand vous ait prit pour ami.

Saga gêné, préféra changer de sujet.

- Et pardonnez ma curiosité mais qui paie pour votre hébergement ici ? Vous avez une chambre plutôt… spacieuse.

- Monsieur Leplessis.

- C'est fort généreux de sa part.

- Ne vous y trompez pas ! Armand était son filleul… Je crois qu'il se sent coupable de n'avoir pas su infléchir le comte. Il s'est occupé de tout depuis…

Cela se tenait, mais il y avait comme une crispation dans sa voix sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Agnès ? Vous me permettez de vous appeler Agnès ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Plait-il ?

- Je crois que vous avez un problème. Avec … le parrain d'Armand.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas un problème. C'est même extrêmement clément de sa part ! C'est juste que… j'aurais l'impression de trahir Armand en l'épousant, même si je sais qu'il ne me propose cela que pour m'aider.

- Il souhaite vous épouser ? s'exclama Saga avant de se reprendre. Ne le prenez pas mal, vous êtes une fort jolie femme. Bien des hommes seraient flattés de vous avoir à leur coté, mais, monsieur Leplessis est bien plus âgé que vous, non ?

- Si fait. Mais je vous l'ai dit, il ne veut que m'offrir à moi et à Raoul, la protection d'un nom, même s'il n'est pas noble.

- Etes-vous certaine qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela ?

- Il m'en a donné l'assurance. Je vous l'ai dit tantôt, il se sent coupable. Il m'a mise à l'abri ce jour là mais de fait, il n'a pu aider mon Armand.

- Il était à l'église ?

- C'était notre témoin.

Agnès détourna la tête, mais Saga avait eu le temps de voir ses larmes. Poli, il lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Je suis désolée, je dois vous embarrasser, dit-elle en acceptant le présent. Je pleure tout le temps maintenant. Je n'étais point comme cela avant.

- Vous savez, les dépressions post-natal ça ce soigne, intervint Milo.

Deux regards ce posèrent sur lui. Les yeux bruns d'Agnès étaient plutôt interrogateurs, ceux de Saga, franchement courroucés.

- J'ai rien dit ! se reprit Milo. Mais voir pleurer sa maman, ça fait de la peine au p'tit Raoul, ajouta-t-il en pencha le bébé vers sa mère. Il aime pas voir sa maman toute triste.

Aussitôt un air attendri remplaça le chagrin, sur le visage de la jeune mère.

- Pardon mon chéri. Je ne pleurerais plus, promit-elle en passant une main délicate sur la joue veloutée de son bébé.

Milo se redressa et se remit à chouchouter son Verseau miniature, non sans lancer un regard victorieux à un Saga proprement écœuré.

- Et pour en revenir à ce mariage, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Saga à la jeune femme dont le visage s'était fermé à cette idée.

- Cela mettrait Raoul à l'abri, répondit-elle en se tournant vers son fils qui babillait toujours dans les bras du Scorpion.

- A l'abri ? A l'abri de quoi ?

- De beaucoup de chose, hélas.

Saga fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait donc la jeune femme ?

Voyant son air perplexe, Agnès ajouta, à contrecœur.

- Le comte a fait annuler notre mariage. Aux yeux de la loi et de Dieu, Raoul est un bâtard et moi une fille perdue.

- Annuler votre mariage ! s'écria Milo arrachant un cri de protestation à Raoul qu'il se mit à bercer derechef, lui trouvant même un petit jeu pour le distraire.

- Mais comment peut-on annuler un mariage ? demanda Saga. Il faut de bonne raison pour cela, non ?

- Quand on est le Comte De la Fère, cousin de l'évêque de Chartre et neveu de l'archevêque de Reims. On n'a pas besoin de raison !

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent un instant de haine, avant de s'éteindre tout aussi vite.

- Alors, si devenir madame Honoré Leplessis peut mettre notre petit Raoul à l'abri et lui assurer un avenir… ajouta-t-elle de cette même voix éteinte mais débordante d'amour pour son fils en le cherchant du regard.

Saga se tourna à son tour vers le bébé gazouillant pour écarquiller les yeux la seconde d'après.

- MILO ! MAIS T'ES CINGLE !

O

O

O

Assis face aux deux hommes qui se disputaient, Camus envisageait sérieusement de demander à Milo de lui rendre son tube d'aspirine et tant pis si cela attirait son attention sur sa provenance.

- Non, mais tu te rends compte Camus ! Il le faisait jouer avec l'aiguille écarlate ! Ton Aïeul ! Il a faillit le tuer !

- C'était pas l'aiguille écarlate ! Juste mon ongle agrandi. Je sais contrôler mes attaques tout de même ! Et puis ça l'amusait le petit. Tu sais combien c'est dur d'amuser un pitiCamus toi ?

- Je me suis déjà occupé d'enfant, je te signale !

- La belle affaire, c'était y'a plus de vingt ans ! Et en plus c'était de l'Agneau-sitting ! Mais, pour les Verseaux, tu m'laisses faire j'te prie. Chacun sa spécialité ! Parce que tu sais mon Camus, le pitiRaoul c'est un pitiVerseau. Et franchement Saga, y risquait rien ! Y prenait ça pour un hochet.

- Il aurait plus manqué qu'il le porte à sa bouche tiens ! Et…

La voix de Camus claqua :

- Ca suffit vous deux ! Nous reparlerons des inconséquences pédiatriques de Milo et de ses options pédagogiques une autre fois. Ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Mais mon Camus !

- Et accessoirement, je vous rappelle qu'il est plus de minuit, que tout le monde dort dans cette demeure et que l'on n'entend que vous ! acheva un Verseau glacial en fixant ses deux pairs revenus de mission.

- En tous cas, le comte est un sacré menteur, commença-t-il. Il était au courant de tout depuis le début.

- Plait-il ? somma un Camus glacial, en détournant son regard de Milo pour le pointer sur lui.

Saga se figea un instant, puis entreprit de lui rapporter les réponses de la douce Agnès, évitant soigneusement de parler de Milo et de sa façon de gérer les « pitiVerseaux ».

Camus écouta longuement l'aîné des Gémeaux avant de le couper net, sans espoir de contestation.

- Le comte, faire cela ? Impossible !

- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a dit, tenta tout de même Saga.

- Qu'elle pense que c'est la vérité, ne veut en aucun cas dire que c'est la vérité. Elle a été manipulée. Le comte ne sait rien. Je peux vous le garantir.

- Dommage, se plaignit Milo. Je trouvais à toute cette histoire un petit coté « Roméo et Juliette » des plus romantique.

- Avec un bébé et une captation d'héritage, se serait plutôt « Le bossu » de Paul Féval, répliqua Camus qui devant les sourcils levés de son amant ajouta : « Ce roman est assez célèbre et à fait l'objet de quelques excellentes adaptations cinématographiques. Je te les trouverai en DVD. Nous les regarderons ensemble. »

- Avec une tasse de thé à la menthe ?

- Si tu veux.

Atterré par la coupable indulgence dont faisait preuve Camus dès qu'il s'agissait de son Milo, Saga leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ben quoi se défendit Milo. « Le bossu » c'est comme « Les trois mousquetaires » tout le monde connait mais personne l'a lu !

Saga détourna le regard. Si seulement Milo avait continué sur sa lancée et s'était justifié avec Shakespeare… « Roméo et Juliette », il l'avait étudié. Mais « Les trois mousquetaires », bon, Ok. Il avouait. Il n'avait vu que les films.

Mais il avait prévu de le lire !

En attendant, il préféra changer de sujet.

- Dis-moi Camus, l'existence de Raoul n'a pas l'air de t'étonner beaucoup ?

- C'est vrai ça mon Camus. Ca faisait partie de tes « probabilités fort probables » ?

- Et c'est même toi qui en est à l'origine.

- Moi ?

- Oui, rappelle-toi la théorie de « Code quantum ». On ne voyage que dans sa propre vie, ou dans celle de ses ancêtres.

- Et dans la mesure où Armand était mort c'était pas possible…

- A moins que le comte n'est un enfant caché, ce qui vu son profil était fort peu probable…

- … ou que Armand en ai un, ce qui l'était beaucoup plus. Mais et si m'a théorie avait été fausse ?

- J'ai toute confiance en ton expertise dans le domaine de la science-fiction.

- C'est gentil ça mon Camus.

- En tout cas, il y en a un des deux qui ment, les interrompit Saga.

Camus se retourna vers lui avec un air sibyllin.

- Toi tu penses qu'Agnès ne sait pas mentir. Moi je soutiens que le comte ne savait rien d'elle… Et si nous avions tout les deux raisons ?

- Comment ça ?

- Devine qui a mené l'enquête sur la mort d'Armand quand le comte, effondré, ne pouvait le faire ?

- Je l'ignore. Et au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçu, depuis que nous sommes ici, tu fais quelque peu dans la rétention d'informations.

Camus, balaya la critique sous-jacente d'un geste de la main.

- Pourquoi te dirais-je une chose que tu peux deviner par toi-même ? A qui confierais-tu ce genre de tâche ?

Saga plissa les yeux tout en regardant le Verseau. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Voyons, commença-t-il. Je viens de perdre mon fils unique, je suis dévasté. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de faire intervenir un étranger…

- Ca existe les détectives privés à cette époque ?

- Chut Milo, laisse Saga réfléchir.

- … à un ami, ou de la famille proche. Quelqu'un en qui j'ai toute confiance… Honoré Leplessis, le fameux parrain.

- Parrain qui était témoin au mariage, mais qui a oublié de le signaler au comte, entre autre chose...

- … entre autre chose ?

- Disons que suite à mes conversations avec le comte et à une visite qu'il lui a rendu tantôt. Il m'a plus donné l'impression d'attiser les conflits entre lui et son fils que de jouer au médiateur.

- Sans oublier qu'en épousant la veuve d'Armand, car si j'ai bien suivi, il n'y a pas pu avoir annulation du mariage, il devient le tuteur de l'héritier du comté et met la main sur le magot, termina Milo. Ce type est un bel enfoiré ! Tu n'es pas de cet avis mon Camus ?

Le Verseau ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Disons que je pense que ses motivations ne sont pas uniquement financière. Je dirais même que ce n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau.

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois que son inimité envers le comte est beaucoup plus lointaine et ancienne.

Camus laissa planer un silence avant d'ajouter :

- Il le hait.

Milo et Saga se regardèrent avant de dévisager le Verseau.

- Ce n'est pas un peu fort comme terme ?

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie.

- Et quand on connait tes théories, commenta Saga acide… Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? Nous organisons une confrontation avec le comte et Agnès ? Je te préviens, il faudra ruser. Vu l'opinion qu'elle a de son beau-père, elle refusera carrément de mettre les pieds ici.

Le Verseau releva la tête avec sur le visage l'ombre d'un sourire qui lui fit presque froid dans le dos.

- J'envisageais plutôt de vous proposer de m'accompagner dans une petite visite nocturne. J'aurais comme envie de me dégourdir le cosmos.

O

O

O

_Et voila, c'est tout pour cette fois. Suite et fin (sniff) au prochain épisode ou vous découvrirez tout sur la mort d'Armand._


	9. Chapitre VII

**Leia26 : **Contente que cette fic continue à te plaire. Et j'espère que cette fin te plaira tout autant.

**Megara : **Et bien, que de compliments, merci ^-^. Et je confirme, oui, la plupart des noms sont tout sauf fortuit et involontaire et je suis contente que mon mélange d'époque te plaise autant. J'espère que la fin que j'ai essayée de faire un peu original sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Et merci pour ta review.

O

O

O

**Chapitre VII :**

La demeure parisienne du sieur Honoré Leplessis, se trouvait non loin de celle du comte. Si elle n'égalait pas le faste de celle-ci, elle dégageait néanmoins une impression d'opulence. Cela était notamment dû à un grand balcon sur lequel donnait sur la chambre du maître des lieux. Excellent point d'observation d'ailleurs, où n'avaient pas manqué de s'installer Saga et Milo, tout prêt à jouir du spectacle qui allait bientôt être donné à l'intérieur.

Dans la chambre, confortablement installé dans un lourd fauteuil qu'il avait disposé face au lit, vêtu de vêtements proches de ceux que portait Armand le jour de sa mort et juste éclairé par la lueur de quelques bougies judicieusement placées, le Verseau refroidissait lentement l'atmosphère tout en guettant le réveil du maitre des lieux. Au vu de la couche de givre - voir des quelques stalactites - qui tapissaient maintenant les murs de la pièce cela ne tarderait plus.

- Saga, à ton avis, c'était quoi ses raisons ? souffla Milo en désignant le corps qui s'agitait sur son lit à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

- Les mêmes que d'habitude je dirais. L'envie, la jalousie, le pouvoir. Vouloir plus que tout quelque chose que l'on ne peut avoir.

Le Scorpion regarda son camarade, interpellé par l'amertume qui pointait sous la neutralité du ton utilisé.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Et il avait envie de quoi selon toi ?

- D'après Camus, sa famille est au service de celle du comte depuis des générations. C'est eux qui gèrent pratiquement toutes leurs affaires et sont donc les artisans de leur fortune. Sans doute s'est-il sentit frustré de ne pas avoir plus de reconnaissance.

- Ouais, mais de là à s'en prendre à son fils et à son petit-fils… Ca fait plus vendetta personnel, je trouve. Et puis, Camus a parlé de haine.

- Moui, tu as sans doute raison.

- Je verrais bien une histoire de cœur…

Du regard, Saga poussa son compagnon à poursuivre.

- Ils sont amoureux de la même femme qui elle n'aime que le comte. Mais elle est roturière. Donc snob comme il est, le comte ne l'épouse pas ! Au contraire, il épouse la mère d'Armand et désespérée, la jeune fille met fin à ses jours en se jetant dans la Seine emmenant avec elle le cœur du sieur Leplessis.

- Un peu mélodramatique non ?

- Tu trouves ? Moi j'aime bien. L'amour, la trahison, la mort… Ca sonne bien. Tiens ! Je te parie une semaine de ronde, que j'ai raison !

Saga regarda le jeune homme à ses cotés. Il comprenait pourquoi son frère s'entendait si bien avec lui. Ils avaient le même caractère.

- Monte à deux semaines et je tiens le pari…

Milo ouvrit de grands yeux et un sourire malicieux apparu sur son visage.

- Houlà, c'est qu'on a envie de jouer les mites, à ce que je vois.

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires, rétorqua Saga qui ne goutait guère les jeux de mots sur son cher et tendre Mû. Alors ?

- Rien que pour pouvoir dire à Kanon, que j'ai réussi à t'entrainer dans un pari débile. Oui, tenu, répondit le Scorpion avec un grand sourire. Mais tu annonces ta théorie à toi.

Le gémeau ainé, jeta un œil vers l'intérieur. Le réveil de leur « victime » était imminent.

- Ils sont amoureux de la même femme …

- Hé ! C'est le même début. Tu triches !

- Tais-toi ! Donc, ils sont amoureux de la même femme qui aime le comte mais pour une raison inconnue, le comte ne l'épouse pas ! Au contraire, il épouse la mère d'Armand et désespérée, la jeune fille rentre au couvent.

- Hé, copieur ! C'est ma théorie !

- Non, se défendit Saga avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Ma version est beaucoup moins romanesque. Et elle explique qu'il ait enfermé Agnès dans un couvent.

- Mouaif ! Copieur quand même. Mais de la part d'un jumeau, je suppose que ça devrait pas m'étonner…

- Qui sait, continua Saga sans relever la réflexion de son jeune pair. Peut-être même que cette jeune femme a prononcé ses vœux sous le nom de Sœur Marie-Bernadette de la Divine Providence et qu'elle distille de l'alcool de prune…

Le regard qu'ils partagèrent fut rien moins que complice.

- Quand je vais dire ça à Kanon… C'est qu'on va arriver à faire quelque chose de toi, tu sais ? dit Milo avec un grand sourire d'autosatisfaction, avant d'ajouter : Et puisque tu as l'air si bien lancé… A ton avis, le comte et son inconnue… Amants ?

- Hmm, j'hésite, marmonna Saga en se frottant le menton. Il y a du pour et du contre. Je pencherais plutôt pour…

Mais le bras de Milo l'empêcha de continuer. Là, à l'intérieur de la chambre, le maitre des lieux, venait de se réveiller.

- Que le spectacle commence, souffla-t-il un sourire d'anticipation sur le visage.

O

O

O

- Ar… Armand ?

- Cher parrain, bonsoir.

- Mais…

- …ou plutôt bonjour, car un nouveau jour va bientôt se lever et se sera sur votre félonie.

- Quelle félonie ? Tu es mort ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux !

- Mort oui. Tué le jour même de mon mariage avec ma tendre Agnès, sans avoir connu mon fils. Mort, solitaire, sans aide aucune.

- Je devais protéger Agnès ! Tu me l'avais confiée ! Je l'ai amenée loin de la rixe et l'ai protégée.

- Une « rixe » dites-vous ? Le mot est bien faible pour qualifier un assassinat.

- « Assassinat ! » Ne m'accuse pas de cela ! Dieu m'est témoin que je n'y suis pour rien ! Tout comme il est témoin que j'ai ardemment souhaité ta mort. Mais ce qui s'est passé dans cette venelle… C'est un cadeau ! De Lui, de la Providence ou du Diable je ne sais. Mais un cadeau !

- Cadeau que vous n'avez pas refusé.

- Qui suis-je pour cela ? Si tu savais quel plaisir j'ai eu à te voir allongé dans cette ruelle et plus encore à voir la douleur de ton père devant ton corps sans vie ! Oh oui Henri, ta douleur…

Cachés sur leur balcon Saga et Milo se regardèrent.

« Attend ! Il y est vraiment pour rien dans la mort d'Armand ? Il l'a pas commandité ? »

« Et bien, il semblerait, commenta Saga dubitatif. Sauf si l'on considère que la « non assistance à personne en danger » est un crime, non il n'est pas responsable. Juste opportuniste. »

« Attend ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu le crois ? Il y est forcément pour quelque chose ! En plus ce mec il part en vrille complet, il est en train de confondre Armand et son père…»

« Chut ! Laisse faire Camus. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il cherche. Alors tais-toi et écoutes. »

Indifférent aux questionnements de ses pairs, Camus continuait son interrogatoire.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de joie à cette mort ? Et pourquoi vouloir épouser Agnès ?

- Mais je me moque bien de cette petite sotte ! Tout ce que je veux c'est l'enfant ! Le dernier de ta lignée Henri ! Lui en mon pouvoir, j'aurais détruis tout ce qui comptait tellement pour toi. Et surtout, je t'aurais détruis, toi !

- Pourquoi Honoré ? Dis-moi, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à me détruire ? Nous étions amis.

- Amis ! Amis ! Comment oses-tu dire cela ! Ce n'était pas l'amitié, mais de l'amour ! Je t'aimais Henri ! Je t'aimais ! Je t'aimais à en mourir ! Et toi aussi ! Te souviens-tu seulement de ses instants volés et de nos nuits si tendres, si magiques… ? Notre amour était si beau ! Si magnifique ! Et cet amour tu l'as trahi ! TRAHI, Henri ! Ose prétendre le contraire !

Sous l'accusation, Camus resta stoïque.

Sur le balcon, Saga et Milo, eux, gobaient les mouches.

« Nan, j'y crois pas. C'est pas possible, j'ai mal compris. Le comte est gay ! Monsieur « Respect des conventions, je suis un bon catholique et un pair de France » est gay ! Saga ? J'ai bien entendu ? » demanda Milo en se tourna vers son confrère qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot mais qui avait apparemment la même difficulté que lui à assimiler l'information.

« C'était bien de la jalousie, un désir inassouvi, finit-il pas dire platement. Mais je dois dire que celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Par contre Camus ça n'a pas l'air de l'étonner beaucoup… »

« Tu parles, il doit y avoir belle lurette qu'il avait une « théorie » à ce sujet. Il est trop fort mon Camus ! » termina-t-il avec un grand sourire qui fit pousser un léger soupir à Saga.

« Chut Milo, ou nous allons rater le fin mot de l'histoire. »

En effet, dans la chambre, le duel - entre un Camus/Armand/Henri de Montmorency calme, froid et méthodique, calmement installé dans son fauteuil, d'un coté et un Honoré Leplessis/parrain fourbe/amoureux trahi, de l'autre - continuait.

- Oui, Henri, notre amour était beau, si beau.

- Mais tu l'as trahi.

- C'est toi qui l'as trahi ! Tu m'as trahi !

- Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai résisté aussi longtemps que je le pouvais. Laissant même à mon frère le soin de perpétuer notre nom et cela alors même que j'étais le comte en titre.

- Parlons-en de ton frère ! Quel besoin avait-il d'aller se faire tuer ! Et ses fils ! Des abrutis ! Tous !

- Et je n'ai plus eu le choix. Je devais me marier. Tu le savais.

- Bien sur que je le savais. Comme je savais que tu respecterais tes vœux envers cette bigote de Louise de Sillègue. Ta noblesse, ta fierté, ta droiture ! C'est aussi pour cela que je t'aimais. Tudieu que cela me faisait mal ! Mais je savais que je restais le premier dans ton cœur. Alors, je m'en contentais. Je me serais contenté de tout tant que j'avais cette certitude : être le seul maitre de ton cœur. Et cela, même si nous ne pouvions plus être ensemble. Je m'en contentais, parce que je t'aimais et que tu m'aimais.

Honoré, s'interrompit, replongeant durant quelques instants dans les souvenirs de ces moments heureux. Puis soudain, il se redressa.

- Mais tu as fini par me trahir Henri ! Et de la pire des façons ! Oh, j'étais tellement heureux que tu m'ais choisi pour parrain. Pour moi, tu bravais toutes ses conventions qui nous maintenaient loin l'un de l'autre. Tu faisais d'un simple roturier le parrain d'un futur pair de France ! Oh, ton Armand, je m'en moquais bien ! Tout comme je me moquais de ce que pouvait penser ta famille, tes invités. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est que je pourrais être davantage présent auprès de toi. Que tu me reconnaissais, de manière détournée, certes, mais réelle, une place à tes cotés. Et Louise t'ayant donné ce fils tant désiré, je savais que tu ne la toucherais plus et que tu me reviendrais… un jour.

Honoré eut une moue désabusé avant de continuer à égrener ses souvenirs :

- Mais ce jour là, alors que nous nous tenions côte à côte au dessus des fonds baptismaux, tu as enfoncé ce couteau dans mon cœur ! Alors que l'évêque achevait de bénir ton fils, j'ai vu ce sourire sur ton visage. Ce sourire qui était l'expression de ton amour le plus total et le plus absolu ! Ce sourire qui n'était que pour moi, qui n'était qu'à moi ! hurla-t-il en se redressant sur son lit.

Il darda un doigt accusateur vers Camus, la voix chargé d'une haine pure et intense.

- Ce sourire, tu l'as dédié à ton fils ! Ce morveux, ce petit tas geignard et puant qui gigotait dans tes bras ! Ton précieux Armand ! Tu lui as souri ! Ce sourire, il m'avait fallu des années avant de l'obtenir et lui… Lui il lui avait suffit d'apparaitre pour y avoir droit et prendre la première place dans ton cœur. Cette place qui aurait dû être mienne à jamais. Oh, si tu savais comme je t'ai haï à ce moment là et comme je l'ai haï, lui ! Et ce jour là, ce jour là maudit entre tous, j'ai su que je ferais tout pour te faire payer ta trahison ! Cet enfant dont tu étais si fier, je le monterais contre toi. Ce nom pour lequel tu m'avais trahi, j'y mettrais fin ! Oh oui, Henri, ce jour là devant Dieu lui-même, j'ai juré de te faire souffrir autant que tu me faisais souffrir.

- En t'en prenant à un enfant ? Un innocent ?

- Un innocent ? Mais, tout était sa faute ! Tu sais, j'étais tellement en colère à l'époque… Il a eu de la chance d'avoir les poumons fragiles et que tu l'éloignes des miasmes de la capitale. Et sa mère qui ne m'aimait pas et m'empêchait de l'approcher ! Mais avec le recul, je me suis dit que c'était bien mieux. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, tu aurais été capable de faire un autre enfant à cette bégueule de Louise. Et puis, je crois que j'avais encore l'espoir que tu me reviennes.

- Tu ne m'as jamais perdu, Honoré.

- Oh si. Tu n'as jamais vu ce sourire, cette joie qui animait ton regard quand tu apercevais ton fils ou plus simplement quand on prononçait son nom. Alors je l'ai monté contre toi. Louise morte, toi de retour à Paris plus rien ne me retenait. Si tu savais le plaisir que j'ai eu à vous dresser l'un contre l'autre. Et le pire c'est qu'il t'aimait, au moins autant que je t'avais aimé.

Un sourire extatique emplit son visage.

- Ah, ce plaisir qui m'a envahit la première fois qu'il est venu se réfugier chez moi après une de vos disputes. Et ce plaisir encore plus grand le lendemain à te voir si défait derrière tes grands airs faussement impassible. Ta souffrance Henri, était un baume sur mon cœur meurtri.

Il secoua la tête de droite et de gauche.

- Et puis il y a eu cette petite oie blanche d'Agnès ! Personnellement, j'aurais préféré qu'il se commette avec une lingère. Quel honte sur ton nom ! Mais c'est un de Montmorency ! Même si son pédigrée était loin de valoir le tien, elle n'avait rien de scandaleux, encore plus inintéressante si possible que ta Louise ! Je ne suis pas arrivé à les faire rompre pire, il voulait l'épouser ! J'avais réussi à le convaincre d'attendre avant de t'en parler, persuadé qu'il se lasserait. Mais non ! Et quand il m'a annoncé la raison de son empressement… Rhaaa !

Honoré cracha ce dernier mot, dégouté. Puis, il releva la tête et fixa Camus toujours immobile devant lui avec un horrible sourire.

- Et puis, il est mort ! Comme ça ! Certes, c'était pour protéger la fuite de sa chère Agnès qu'il m'a supplié de mettre à l'abri, qu'il s'est mit en travers de leurs chemins. Mais c'était tellement impromptu. Soudain j'ai vu mes vœux les plus chers se réaliser. Comme cela. Tout simplement. Ta douleur de l'avoir perdu d'abords. Oh combien elle me fut suave. Tes remords de ne pas avoir su lui parler, ensuite. Un délice. Mais plus que tout, Agnès sous ma protection attentive et exclusive, je devenais le seul détenteur de ton avenir. Et oui Henri, tu es grand-père ! Ton Armand a eu un fils. Un merveilleux et adorable petit être qui crie son ascendance par tous les pores de sa peau. Et cet enfant, ton héritier, sera bientôt le mien ! Et lorsque je te le présenterais et que tu comprendras que tu as vraiment tout perdu, je me repaitrais de ta douleur et enfin je serais victorieux.

- Victorieux ? De quoi Honoré ? Il n'y a plus qu'amertume dans ton cœur, alors qu'il y a encore de l'amour dans le mien. De l'amour pour Armand, de l'amour pour cet enfant que je ne connais pas et de l'amour… pour toi. Il y a toujours eu de l'amour pour toi mais c'est toi qui l'as détruit. Tu es l'artisan de ton propre malheur.

- Non.

- C'est toi qui l'as détruit.

- Non.

- C'est toi qui l'as détruit.

- Non !

- Mon père m'aimait parce que j'étais son fils, asséna Camus réendossant l'identité d'Armand. Mais toi, il t'aimait parce qu'il t'avait choisi. Lorsque le jour se lèvera ce choix n'aura plus lieu d'être. Tu l'auras perdu. Définitivement.

Le cri de souffrance d'Honoré raisonna dans toute la chambre.

- Noooon ! Je te l'interdis Armand ! Je te l'interdis ! Ne dit rien à ton père ! Tu ne lui diras rien ! Je t'en empêcherais ! hurla-t-il, fou de douleur, en se redressant prêt à sauter au cou de Camus/Armand pour l'empêcher de parler à son père et de le perdre.

- SILENCE !

La voix de Camus claqua, glaciale et implacable. Du lustre aux candélabres, toutes les bougies de la pièce s'enflammèrent en un éclair, inondant de lumière la chambre gelée. Et Honoré se retrouva figé sur son lit, incapable de bouger tandis que le spectre de son filleul abhorré s'avançait vers lui.

Camus jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le balcon où Milo les pouces levés en signe de victoire lui offrait un grand sourire. Puis, il reporta son attention sur l'homme immobilisé par la « Restriction » de son amant.

- Maintenant Honoré Leplessis, tu vas m'écouter. Lorsque le jour se lèvera, Henri saura tout de ta haine et de tes mensonges.

- Non, balbutia-t-il détruit.

- Et tu l'auras perdu.

- Non, gémit-il encore.

- Agnès et Raoul seront sous sa protection. Tu ne t'approcheras plus ni d'elle, ni de mon fils, ni de mon père ou je te retrouverais et je finirais de glacer ce cœur qui n'a su ni partager ni attendre, ajouta le Verseau en pointant un doigt auréolé d'une sphère bleutée vers son torse.

Honoré sentit alors un froid irréel irradier dans sa poitrine. La douleur était affreuse, intolérable, immense. Puis elle cessa soudain. Armand, s'éloignait de lui.

- Tu as perdu mon père, ton honneur et l'espoir. Mais peut-être peux-tu encore sauver ton âme ? C'est à toi de voir.

Les bougies s'éteignirent, le froid se fit moins prégnant et les chaines invisibles qui le retenaient cédèrent. Honoré s'écroula sur le lit, en pleurs, les bras refermés autours de son torse gelé.

« Henri…, Henri… mon amour… »

O

O

O

A quelques mètres de lui, trois silhouettes quittaient le balcon sans plus de bruit que celui d'un souffle d'air.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé en vie ? demanda Milo en atterrissant souplement aux cotés de son amant

- Il n'est pas coupable de la mort d'Armand. Juste… de tout le reste. Mais crois-moi, la punition qu'il s'infligera sera certainement bien pire que toutes celles que nous aurions pu lui trouver.

- Sûr ?

- Oh oui, rajouta Saga en se réceptionnant à son tour. Crois-moi Milo. Cet homme est déjà mort.

- Il me ferait presque de la peine.

- c'est vrai que leur histoire est plutôt triste, admit Camus en se rapprochant inconsciemment de son amant.

- Tu envisages réellement d'en parler au comte ? demanda Saga.

- Je suis bien obligé. Mais j'essaierais d'enrober la vérité au maximum. Si vous pouviez en profiter pour aller chercher Agnès et Raoul et les ramener chez lui. Cela l'aiderait, je crois.

- Ca c'est sur. Il est vraiment trognon le p'tit Raoul. Il va en être gaga, s'exclama Milo avant de tempérer : enfin autant qu'il en est capable.

Un silence complice recouvra les trois hommes.

- Au fait ? demanda Saga. Nous n'étions pas sensé repartir ? Milo ?

- D'un point de vue purement technique, il faut encore rabibocher Agnès et son beau-père. Mais après, logiquement, on devrait pouvoir renter.

Le gémeau ainé leva un sourcil méfiant.

- Logiquement ?

- Oui logiquement. Du moins en théorie.

- En théorie ?

- Oui. Logiquement et en théorie, on devrait retourner chez nous. Après tout, nos cosmos sont rechargés.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas Saga. Jusqu'ici Milo a toujours eut raison, non ?

- Mouaif, finit par consentir Saga.

Ce point réglé, Camus se tourna vers son amant, prit son menton et, le soulevant, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci pour ta « Restriction » Milo. Elle est arrivée à point nommé.

- Ouais, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment. Surtout qu'une seconde de plus et il aurait eu suffisamment d'élan pour aller se manger la literie.

- Camus voulais parler de l'intensité dramatique.

Milo se tourna vers Saga un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

- Je sais. Mais n'empêche que mon timing était parfait. Pour tout. Ca mériterait bien une tasse de thé ça… ou une vodka, tiens ! Parce que la prune, c'est trop dangereux, ajouta-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux qui tiraient encore un peu. Vivement qu'on rentre.

Camus esquissa un sourire. Il se tourna vers le Gémeau.

- Au fait Saga, merci aussi pour les bougies.

- Les bougies ?

- Oui, c'est bien toi qui les as allumés ?

- Non, je n'ai rien fait. Je croyais que c'était Milo… déclara le Gémeau en se tournant vers l'arachnide.

- Ah non ! Moi j'ai juste lancé la « Restriction », c'est tout… Camus c'est pas toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le Verseau.

- Depuis quand ai-je la moindre affinité avec le feu ? Saga, ce n'était pas une illusion ?

- Non ! se défendit-il en écartant les mains. Je n'y suis strictement pour rien !

- Si ce n'est ni toi ni moi ni Camus, alors qui les as allumé ses fichues bougies ? Elles nous ont pas rejouées le 14 Juillet toutes seules !

- Il ne reste qu'une seule personne, déclara le Verseau les yeux dans le vague. Il me semblait bien avoir senti sa présence…

- La présence de qui ?

- D'Armand…

Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent, incrédules.

- Armand ? Mais Camus, il est mort ton Armand ! Comment il aurait pu faire ça ?

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre à proposer ?

- Attend mon Camus. D'après toi se serait un mec décédé depuis plus d'un an qui aurait allumé les bougies. Pouf, comme ça, d'un coup ! C'est n'importe quoi !

- Dixit un chevalier d'Athéna qui voyage dans le temps, a été ressuscité deux fois et a combattu au plus profond du Cocyte des spectres des enfers...

- Ouais, non, dit comme ça, d'accord. Mais franchement, Camus, enfin… Et toi Saga, tu vas pas me dire que tu y crois ? Saga ?

Le dit Saga préféra se taire. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un les ait enflammées ces bougies.

Camus continua à marcher droit devant lui.

Milo, lui, se retourna et… non ce n'était pas la silhouette transparente d'un Camus aux cheveux rouges qu'il venait de lui sourire depuis le balcon. Les fantômes ça n'existaient pas !

N'est ce pas ?

O

O

O

FIN

O

O

O

En_ espérant que l'histoire vous a plu._

_Et oui, je sais, fin (très) ouverte… mais sait-on jamais, si l'inspiration arrive ;)_

_Hemere  
><em>


	10. Epilogue

**Crédit : **Les chevaliers sont toujours à Masami Kurumada. Hélas…, les mousquetaires à Dumas et le reste à tous les fanfiqueurs de Saint-Seyia

**Rating : **K+.

**Genre : **Humour et Time-travel.

Je sais, cette fic était sensée être fini. Et cette fois elle l'est bien. Les éléments de la trame de cet épilogue sont nés deux-trois jours après la publication du dernier chapitre. Je me suis dit que j'essaierais de l'écrire dans le mois :(… Puis avant Noël, re :( Puis j'ai réalisé que le 7 février c'était l'anniversaire de Camus ! Et je me suis dit que j'allais faire un effort pour cette date là. Quoi ? On est le 8 ? Vous en êtes sur ? Curieux j'aurais juré que l'on était le 7 :D

Enfin, voilà l'épilogue. Du coup un peu fini à l'arrache et pas tellement relu. Donc désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et d'accords. Mais c'est ça ou vous ne l'aurez jamais. En tout cas, maintenant quand je vous dirais que je n'écris pas vite, vous me croirez ;)

O

O

O

**Epilogue :**

C'est un rayon de soleil joueur qui le matin suivant réveilla un Scorpion profondément endormi. Absolument pas d'accord avec cet état de fait, il se protégea en enfonçant son visage dans une chevelure vert d'eau au doux parfum de neige.

- Milo… gémit leur propriétaire.

Milo qui répondit en enfonçant encore davantage son visage jusqu'à atteindre la nuque qu'il commença à piqueter de petits baisers.

- Il faut se lever, reprit le Verseau.

Mais le Scorpion ne prêta aucune attention à ce commentaire, surtout que tout en disant cela le Verseau c'était lové entre ses bras. Comme toute cette nuit.

Et oui, pensa Milo en le serrant contre lui et en continuant ses baisers. Son Camus avait beau être extérieurement le plus parfait des cosplayers de la « Critique de la raison pure », il était en réalité un grand sentimental. Et l'histoire des amours plus que malheureux de son aïeul l'avait fortement ébranlé. Oh, il ne le montrerait à personne bien sur, mais sitôt allongé dans leur lit, il s'était collé à lui, enroulant les bras bronzés de son Scorpion autours de son corps glacé.

Inutile de préciser que Milo avait accepté la demande implicite de son amant et y avait répondu avec enthousiasme. Il avait bien lorgné un instant sur le parquet, mais un « Il grince aussi » de son Camus, l'avait dissuadé de poursuivre son raisonnement jusqu'à sa résolution pratique. Il s'était donc contenter d'enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure au parfum de neige et avait passé le reste de la nuit dans cette position à bénir la déesse qui lui avait donné la chance de rencontrer et de se faire aimer de son Camus et à maudire ses f&#$ de lits et de parquets français qui grinçaient. Vivement qu'ils rentrent chez eux… Ou tout du moins qu'il trouve une chambre bien insonorisée.

- Milo ? reprit le Verseau.

- Oui oui, se lever, répondit celui-ci machinalement sans aucune intention de se séparer de son Camus rien qu'à lui.

Mais un tambourinement à la porte, suivi d'un « Camus, Milo, c'est l'heure » en grec l'obligea à revoir sa position. Surtout que pour le coup, son Verseau commença à bouger sérieusement. Quelques secondes plus tard et le Scorpion, se retrouvait le nez dans l'oreiller 100% plumettes d'oie - et les plumes qui l'avaient traversé.

- Y m'énerve l'amateur de mohair, grommela le Scorpion en recrachant quelques duvets avant de se redresser - dans un grincement du lit.

Voyant que son glaçon personnel était déjà debout et presque entièrement habillé, il comprit que oui la nuit était bel et bien finie et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à se lever.

Triant ses vêtements à partir du tas qui trainait au pied du lit, il mit soigneusement à part sa faveur. Il releva la tête mais n'eut même pas le temps de poser sa question que Camus dans ce demi-sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui déclara :

- Bien sur que je te la nouerais. Mais Saga à raison, il est plus que l'heure de se lever.

O

O

O

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt curieuse entre le comte et Camus d'un coté, aussi - voir plus - silencieux que d'habitude et Milo et Saga de l'autre tout content à l'idée de rentrer chez eux. Milo parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire de vrais câlins à son Verseau rien qu'à lui. Saga parce qu'il allait enfin retrouver son Mû rien qu'à lui. Quant au fait qu'il allait devoir quitter les mousquetaires, et bien tant pis, cela resterait une expérience inoubliable. Certes, il aurait bien aimé rencontré d'Artagnan, mais entre le Tibet et la Gascogne le choix était vite fait. Définitivement accros à la laine comme dirait un certain Scorpion de sa connaissance.

Finalement, ce fut le comte qui donna le signal du début de l'action en se levant avec un :

- Messires, je vous laisse à vos occupations. J'ai à faire.

- Monsieur le comte ? commença Camus, saisissant l'occasion au vol. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'accorder un entretien ? En privé.

Le comte le regarda d'un air étrange.

- Soit, suivez-moi.

Tout en se levant, le Verseau échangea un regard avec des deux pairs. Saga acquiesça d'un discret signe de tête. Oui, ils iraient chercher Agnès et la ramènerait au comte.

O

O

O

Camus suivit le comte jusque dans son bureau. Sans un mot celui-ci s'installa dans le fauteuil derrière sa table de travail et désigna un siège à son vis-à-vis.

- Que me vaux l'honneur de cette discussion, chevalier ?

- Une longue histoire, bien triste ma foi. Mais que je pense être de mon devoir de vous faire connaitre.

Le comte leva un sourcil bifide. Et s'adossa à son fauteuil en joignant les pointes de ses doigts.

- Une histoire dites-vous ? Et que me chaut ? Je n'ai guère de temps à consacré à ce genre de… divertissement.

Si le ton était poli, il s'en dégageait néanmoins une certaine agressivité… pour qui savait le décrypter.

- Je crois que celle-ci vous intéressera.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'il ne s'agit point là d'un conte, mais de votre propre histoire…

- Je connais mon histoire, l'interrompit le comte soudain glacial.

- … et celle de votre famille.

- Ma famille ! Je n'ai plus de famille ! cingla-t-il. Et surtout pas vous qui quoi qu'en pensent autrui n'êtes point mon cousin et qui ne serez bientôt plus mon invité ! Vous outrepassez les droits que j'ai eu la faiblesse de vous accorder ! Et ne pensez pas que votre ressemblance avec mon défunt fils vous protègera plus longtemps. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais point encore sénile !

« Oui », pensa Camus devant la réaction du comte. Sénile, il ne l'était assurément pas, mais dupe de son propre chef, cela oui. Il savait ou du moins supposait une partie de la vérité…

- Je ne vous pense pas sénile. Juste… très seul.

- Cette fois-ci il en est assez… Sortez !

- Cette histoire a commencé il y plus de trente ans.

- SORTEZ ! JACQUES ! cria-t-il en se relevant brusquement et en prenant appui sur la table.

Camus fit de même. Lorsque le majordome entra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard ce fut pour voir les deux hommes face à face, leur visage si semblable à quelques pouces l'un de l'autre.

- Monsieur le comte ?

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, fixant son vis à vis d'un regard brillant de colère mais au fond duquel Camus discerna clairement une lueur de terreur.

- Vous avez un avenir…, déclara le Verseau en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Monsieur le comte ? tenta de nouveau le pauvre Jacques qui ne savait manifestement pas s'il devait quitter la pièce ou avertir les valets.

- … mais pour le connaitre vous devez accepter d'affronter la vérité et crever l'abcès de votre souffrance.

Le comte mit de longue seconde à répondre. Dans son regard s'entrechoquait, doute, peur, colère, espoir.

Finalement, il se recula et d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, déclara :

- Jacques… Servez-nous quelque chose à boire. Et faites en sortes que l'on ne nous dérange point. Le chevalier Camus et moi, devons discuter.

Quelque peu déstabilisé par l'attitude du comte qui ne buvait jamais à cette heure de la journée, le serviteur s'exécuta avant de sortir de la pièce et d'en refermer soigneusement la porte. Quoi qui allait se dire dans cette pièce, se serait assurément singulier. Et lui se faisait fort d'en protéger l'entrée.

O

O

O

Bien plus tard, un profond silence régnait dans la pièce. Figé sur son siège, le comte paraissait avoir vieillit de vingt ans. Assis face à lui, Camus respectait son silence et son deuil.

Soudain, le comte releva des yeux au fond desquels venaient de s'installer définitivement une lueur d'espoir.

- Et vous dites que j'ai un petit-fils ?

Camus s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix de Jacques, accompagné de bruit de pas décidés, se fit entendre dans le couloir tout proche.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que Monsieur le comte a interdit qu'on le dérange !

- Mais oui on a comprit. Mais nous il nous recevra, pas d'problème.

La voix de Milo.

Aie !

L'instant d'après la porte s'ouvrait en grand laisser passer un Milo tout sourire, avec à ses coté un Jacques essayant encore vainement de l'empêcher d'entrer, suivit de près par un Saga plus calme une main posée sur l'épaule d'une Agnès apeurée serrant son enfant contre elle.

A leur entrée, les deux français s'étaient levés. Et Milo qui chercha immédiatement son amant du regard put lire dans ses yeux - et pour une fois sans avoir besoin d'aucun dictionnaire de traduction français-Camus : « Mauvais timing ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire « Oups ! » qu'il se retrouvait avec le petit Raoul dans les bras tandis qu'Agnès se précipitait dans la pièce au devant de Camus.

Le Verseau, après un bref regard accusateur vers le Scorpion, la vit se planter devant lui et le contempler de longs instants.

« Armand ? » soufflât-elle.

Il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait là d'une regrettable méprise lorsqu' elle s'empara de son visage et de ses lèvres pour un baiser torride.

Le temps qu'il réalise ce qui lui arrivait et elle lui dévissait la tête d'une gifle magistrale.

- Comment as-tu pu oser ! Te moquer de moi et de mes sentiments ainsi ! Et abandonner notre fils ! hurla-t-elle à un pauvre Verseau incrédule. Je te hais ! Je te méprise ! Je t'exècre ! Je…

- Ouiiiiiiiiin !

Aux pleurs de son fils, Agnès cessa toute récrimination et se tourna vers le chevalier à qui elle avait confié son précieux Trésor. Mais les bras de celui-ci, crochetés dans son dos par le chevalier Saga, ne contenait aucun enfant. Non, les cris provenait d'un peu plus à droite où un Jacques tétanisé tenait sous les aisselles et le plus loin possible de lui un jeune Raoul qui manifestait bruyamment son mécontentement à être tenu de si cavalière façon.

Tétanisé, le majordome regardait le petit tas gesticulant qu'il tenait entre les mains. Mains où l'avait collé Saga qui avait dû le retirer en vitesse des bras de Milo. Et qui n'avait pu le garder dans les siens vu qu'il en avait besoin pour arriver à ceinturer efficacement un certain Scorpion devenu fou furieux à la vue de l'espèce de Pouf… qui était en train de rouler une pelle à son amant !

Donc, Agnès se précipita et arracha son petit des bras du majordome et l'enserra dans ses bras avant de s'effondrer sur le sol et d'étouffer ses larmes dans sa petite tête rousse.

Un grand silence, seulement rompu par les sanglots étouffés de la jeune mère, tomba sur le bureau du comte.

Personne ne bougeait.

Jacques, cherchait toujours à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Vraiment cette journée était bizarre…

Saga était toujours occupé à retenir le Scorpion afin qu'il n'éventre, n'égorge, n'énuclée, n'étripe, n'éviscère, voire ne scarlett needlelise (au choix – plusieurs réponses possibles) la jeune mère.

Le dit Scorpion quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Non il n'était pas jaloux ! Du tout ! D'ailleurs il avait toute confiance en son amant. Il était juste un chouïa possessif envers son Camus-rien-qu'a-lui-mais-si-elle-s'approchait-encore-de-lui-elle-allait-se-prendre-Antarès-direct !

Quant au Verseau, son proverbial sens de la répartie - et ses capacités intellectuelles en général - semblaient avoir disparues à une vitesse proportionnelle à l'apparition de cinq superbes marques rouges sur sa joue gauche.

Y aurait-il eut une horloge comtoise dans la pièce que l'on n'aurait entendue que son tic-tac assourdissant.

Ce fut la voix du comte, calme, posée, mais dénuée de cette froideur qui la caractérisait d'ordinaire qui la brisa d'un :

- Madame, relevez-vous je vous en prie. Ce n'est point là, votre place.

Au milieu de la stupeur générale, il avait fait le tour de son bureau et se tenait à présent devant la jeune mère.

Celle-ci releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de manifester un mouvement de recul / serrage d'enfant à sa vue. L'homme qu'elle craignait plus que tout était devant elle. Et elle, elle était tout simplement à bout.

- Madame, je vous en conjure, veuillez me croire. Je ne suis point votre ennemi. Nous avons tout deux étaient le jouet d'un malandrin qui ne cherchait qu'à me faire du mal. Et je suis fort marri que vous ayez été victime de cette histoire qui ne vous regardait point.

Agnès regarda le comte, méfiante, perdue, puis son regard passa par-dessus son épaule vers Camus.

Suivant le cheminement de ses pensées, le comte intercepta toute protestation d'un :

- Le chevalier Camus n'est qu'un lointain cousin. Je vous accorde cependant que la ressemblance est fort troublante. Elle m'a moi-même trompé un instant. Mais il n'est pas mon… notre Armand. Mon fils, votre époux est, hélas, bel et bien mort il y a un an dans cette venelle avec pour seul soucis de vous protéger.

A ces mots, l'attention d'Agnès se reporta sur le comte, puis sur Camus, puis sur le comte.

- Je l'aimais tellement… dit-elle en le regardant vraiment pour la première.

A ces mots, le comte fit une chose que jamais son majordome n'aurait cru le voir faire un jour. Il mit un genou en terre devant la jeune femme.

- Et c'était réciproque. Mais maintenant le temps des pleurs est révolu. Nous devons regarder vers l'avenir, répondit le comte en tendant une main vers le bébé qui le regardait de ses yeux carmin. Il lui ressemble tant. tout son portrait au même âge.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le petit Raoul qui dévisageait son grand-père calmement.

Un grand silence tomba de nouveau sur la pièce. Mais cette fois-ci il était complice, presque tendre.

Encore une fois, ce fut le comte qui le rompit d'un : « Et bien Jacques ! Cessez donc de lanterner là comme un piquet ! Qu'attendez-vous pour faire rouvrir la chambre d'enfant et les appartements de la comtesse ? »

A ces mots, le dit Jacques sembla sortir de la transe dans laquelle l'avait plongé tout ces évènements par trop inhabituels. Rappelé à sa fonction première, il quitta la pièce en frappant des mains, appelant valets et soubrettes et distribuant des ordres et exigences. Les trois chevaliers le virent quitter la pièce tout heureux de retrouver enfin un monde normal.

Agnès, elle, regardait le comte sans comprendre.

- Si mes informations sont exactes, et j'ai toute confiance en leur porteur, vous êtes… étiez, se reprit-il d'une voix douloureuse, l'épouse de mon fils. En tant que telle - et mon épouse étant également décédée - vous êtes de fait la maitresse de séant… Et de toutes mes autres possessions. De même en tant qu'héritier de mon fils, cet enfançon est le vicomte de Bragelonne. J'écrirais au roi pour qu'il le reconnaisse. Cela ne posera guère de problème. J'ai aussi parfaitement conscience qu'il existe encore entre nous, nombre de malentendus. Je suis tout aussi conscient que vous souhaiterez peut-être pour le jeune vicomte, un environnement plus champêtre. Sachez que, comme je vous l'ai dit que tous mes domaines sont désormais vôtre. Mais je vous en conjure, laissez-moi être pour cet enfant un grand-père attentif. Il est tout ce qui me reste de mon fils.

Agnès regardait le comte, perdu face à ce discours inattendu.

- Je… je ne sais.

- Je crois que vous avez besoin de quelques repos. Toutes ses émotions, déclara le comte en se relevant. Venez, je vais vous montrez vos nouveaux appartements. J'espère qu'ils vous siéront.

En parfait gentilhomme, il tendit la main à la jeune vicomtesse. Main, qu'après un temps d'hésitation, elle accepta. Elle se releva, et sur un dernier regard à Camus, suivit le comte hors de la pièce, son petit Raoul toujours dans les bras.

O

O

O

Les trois chevaliers les regardèrent sortirent un peu abasourdis par l'aplomb du comte et la façon dont il avait mené la rencontre.

Le premier à réagir fut Milo. Celui-ci, enfin dégagé des bras de Saga, se dirigea droit vers son amant pour le fixer d'un œil mauvais.

- Alors comme ça tu te laisses embrasser par la première greluche venue ?

- Milo, ce… tenta de se justifier le Verseau.

- Vous avez un faible pour les brunasses dans ta famille ou quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas eut le temps de réagir… tenta de se justifier Camus.

- Et c'est toi, le chevalier du Verseau, toujours maitre de ses réactions qui ose me sortir ça !

- Milo…

- Je te rappelle qu'en tant que chevalier d'or, tu es potentiellement capable d'analyser une attaque portée à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Milo, je…

- Et là, tu n'aurais pas eut le temps de réagir ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

- …

- Alors ? J'attends tes explications…

Cherchant une échappatoire, Camus espéra trouver du secours auprès de Saga. Mais celui-ci la main devant la bouche, les épaules secouées de tressaillement, regardait obstinément la baie vitrée.

En désespoir de cause, le Verseau tenta une manœuvre de diversion.

- Milo, tu embrasses beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

Aussitôt, la physionomie du Scorpion changea. De plissés ses yeux devinrent tout rond et un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Vrai ?

- Bien sur mon Milo.

Derrière eux, un début de gloussement se fit entendre. Et Camus put voir le chevalier des Gémeaux entamer une très diplomatique retraite stratégique vers le couloir.

Le regard de Milo redevint soupçonneux.

- Toi, tu essaies de changer de sujet, l'accusa le Scorpion.

- Milo, tenta encore de se justifier le Verseau en maudissant l'intervention Saga.

- Je te rappelle que je suis un signe d'eau. Je sais quand on essaye de noyer le poisson*. Et là, tu essaie de noyer le poisson. En l'occurrence, moi !

- Non, Milo…

- Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Crois-moi ! En attendant, tiens ! asséna le Scorpion en tendant un mouchoir de lin blanc à son amant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Pour t'essuyer la bouche, rajouta-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi peu amène. J'embrasse pas n'importe quoi !

Du coin de l'œil, Camus vit le Gémeau accélérer sa retraite et disparaitre derrière la porte juste avant qu'un rire tonitruant n'ébranle les murs de la demeure.

O

O

O

Le temps du départ était venu. Toujours revêtus de leur vêtements du XVIIeme – mesure de précaution vis-à-vis d'Agnès - et leurs tenues XXIeme soigneusement pliés dans des besaces en cuir, les trois chevaliers s'apprêtaient à partir.

Tout comme le petit déjeuner, les adieux furent un peu étrange. Agnès se perdait en excuses vis-à-vis de Camus sous le regard plus que méfiant de Milo. Saga, attendait fébrilement le temps minimum requit par la politesse la plus élémentaire pour donner le signal du départ. Quant à De la Fère, il oscillait entre joie profonde et douleur intense.

Enfin, Jacques vint leur annoncer que « La voiture de monsieur le comte pour ses messires est avancée ». A cette annonce, Milo et Saga jaillirent de leur siège s'attirant immédiatement un regard désapprobateur de la part du comte. Saga eut la politesse d'incliner la tête avec un sourire plein de contrition de bon aloi. Milo lui sortit de la pièce avec un « j'vais cherchait nos affaires. On s'retrouve dans le hall ! » beaucoup moins diplomatique. Et ce d'autant moins qu'il empoigna pratiquement le Verseau pas le col pour qu'il le suive. Nan mais et puis quoi encore, il allait pas le laisser seul dans la pièce avec l'autre pintade qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée. Et non, il n'était pas jaloux ! Oui, il avait confiance dans son Verseau. Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

O

O

O

Bien des regards polaires plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant le perron de la résidence du comte.

Agnès après des adieux confis en excuses s'était retirée auprès de son fils. Rester plus longtemps auprès de celui qui ressemblait tant à son Armand lui était difficile. Surtout au vu des circonstances et bien que celui-ci l'ait assuré de sa compréhension et de son pardon les plus totaux envers ses actes de la matinée.

Saga patientait déjà dans la voiture quant à Milo, debout sur le marchepied, il attendait que Son Camus le rejoigne. Toujours sur le perron, le Verseau sur un dernier salut prenait congé de son aïeul.

- Chevalier ?

Ainsi interpellé, Camus se retourna vers le comte qui affichait une mine étrange. Comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler, il fit signe à Milo l'attendre encore un peu.

- Monsieur le comte ?

De la Fère restant silencieux un instant, puis lui demanda :

- Connaissez-vous cette locution latine extraite d'un poème de Horace : « _Carpe Diem_ »

- « _Cueille le jour présent_… », traduisit Camus avant d'ajouter « _et soit le moins confiant possible en l'avenir _»**.

Un sourire étrange apparu sur les lèvres du comte.

- Oui, je pensais bien que vous la connaissiez.

Le comte resta quelques instants silencieux, le regard perdu au loin. Puis, reportant son attention sur Camus il déclara d'une voix au ton douloureuse :

- Je n'ai ni su, ni pu la mettre en pratique. Ne faites pas la même erreur.

Silencieux, Camus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Dans ce genre de cas, les mots étaient inutiles. Ils savaient tout deux de quel prix il parlait.

- Chevalier ?

Camus se retourna encore une fois vers le comte et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne route et…. prenez soin de ceux qui sont cher à votre cœur, termina-t-il le regard fixé sur le Scorpion.

Ainsi, il avait deviné… Mais après tout quoi de plus normal dans sa situation. Et puis, ce n'étai pas comme si cela avait de l'importance. Aussi Camus se contenta de hocher la tête et de dire :

- Merci. Et je vous promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour faire mien ce conseil.

Sur ceux, il se détourna du comte et se dirigea vers le carrosse. Il rejoignait Milo lorsque derrière lui il entendit se fermer les portes de la résidence du comte.

- Saga, Milo ? Allons-y. Il est plus que temps de repartir.

O

O

O

Quelques temps et nombre de cahots plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois derrière l'église, à l'endroit même où était mort Armand et où, quelques jours plus tôt ils avaient rencontrés le comte.

Camus regardait les lieux quelque peu troublé, Milo beaucoup plus prosaïque demanda à Saga avec sa délicatesse coutumière.

- Alors ?

- La vibration est toujours là. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème à rouvrir le passage.

Saga se concentra un instant ferma les mains puis faisant appel à son cosmos commença à les écarter :

« AN… »

- Saga ? Pourrais-tu attendre un moment, je souhaiterais vérifier quelque chose ? Restez-là ! l'interrompit Camus avant de s'engouffrer dans l'église sous les regards interloqués de ses pairs.

- Mais… Milo ? Il va où là ?

- Ben j'en sais rien moi.

Milo, osa glisser un regard à l'intérieur mais ne fut guère plus avancé. Le Verseau avait disparu entre deux travées.

Quand celui-ci réapparut, pensif, quelques minutes plus tard, un Saga légèrement énervé lui demanda :

- On peut savoir ?

- Milo, te souviens-tu de ce chevet du XVIIeme ?

- Bah ça, j'risque pas de l'oublier ! Et alors, il est vachement mieux en neuf ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il n'est pas encore dans l'église.

- On peut s'en aller alors ?

- Attend Milo ! le coupa Saga. Dis-moi Camus ? Pourquoi ce chevet n'obsède-t-il autant ?

- Disons qu'il avait une dédicace curieuse. En fait, c'est une sorte d'ex-voto offert par un commanditaire anonyme en rachat de ses péchés passé envers ceux qu'il aurait dû protéger.

- Attend ! Tu veux dire que…

- … le commanditaire sera certainement Honoré. Oui. Mais rien ne le confirmera jamais, termina Camus en regardant l'église.

- Bon, vous deux, c'est pas qu'j'm'ennuie mais je vous rappelle que le quartier n'est que modérément bien fréquenté.

- Le célèbre « Scorpion » aurait peur ? railla gentiment Saga

- Non, mais il veut faire un câlin à son Camus

- Milo ! s'offusqua le dit Camus.

- Ben quoi ? demanda l'interpellé. Et puis toi Saga, fais pas ta mijaurée. Je sais que tu crèves d'envie de retourner dans notre époque jouer à Marie-Antoinette au Trianon avec qui je pense.

Saga ouvrit de grands yeux, puis les dirigea vers le Verseau, accusateur.

- Je m'étais dit que nous pourrions visiter Versailles durant notre séjour. Aussi, peut-être lui ai-je conté deux-trois anecdotes historiques, lâcha Camus du bout des lèvres.

- Pour l'appâter ? traduisit Saga, acide.

Le Verseau préféra ne pas répondre

- En tout cas, renchérit Milo. Celle-là elle m'éclate. Tu vois, Saga, je t'imagine en Mari…

- Ok ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! Je vous l'ouvre ce passage, le coupa le Gémeau. Plus vite nous serons partis… Mettez-vous derrière moi.

De nouveau Saga concentra son cosmos.

« ANOTH… »

- Euh, dit Saga ? Tu vas vraiment nous ramener à notre époque ? l'interrompit le Scorpion d'un grand ton innocent.

- Du moins c'est ce que j'essaye de faire, grinça le dit Saga. Mais va savoir pourquoi, j'ai du mal à finaliser l'ouverture d'une autre dimension.

- Ah ? Curieux ? Nan parce que je me demandais si tu avais un peu de marge directionnelle ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben ouais. Dans le voyage temporel, il est fréquent que nonobstant – t'as vu mon Camus, j'utilise des mots compliqués – le temps de la mission, on revienne à peu de chose près au moment où on est parti. Mais éventuellement il se pourrait qu'on arrive aussi avec la même différence temporelle. D'où ma question.

- Et je ne la comprends toujours pas ta question.

- Ben c'est que si on est dans la deuxième solution mais qu't'as d'la marge, j'préférerais la première.

Saga plissa les yeux, se concentrant pour essayer de comprendre où voulait en venir le Scorpion. Un coup d'œil sur le coté lui apprit que Camus avait résolu l'énigme… et que la solution ne lui plaisait guère.

- Et pourquoi, finit-il par demander.

- Ben à cause du concert !

Saga ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Non mais tu en es toujours là !

- Ben ouais j'en suis toujours là ! Tu sais le mal que j'ai eu à les avoir ces places ? Alors si on pouvait arriver à l'heure ce s'rait chouette.

Saga glissa un œil vers Camus. Celui-ci, poussa un micro-soupir à fendre l'âme. Il avait promit d'y aller…

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, grommela le Gémeau en se retournant vers le mur.

« ANOTHER… »

- Au fait Saga, merci… Pour le concert… d'essayer. C'est chouette ! Hein mon Camus ?

« Camus » qui préféra ne rien dire mais qui manifestement aurait montré plus d'entrain à retourner dans le Cocyte. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas récupéré son tube d'aspirine.

Saga regarda une énième fois le mur et une énième fois concentra son cosmos :

« ANOTHER DIM… »

Saga s'arrêta soudain et se retourna subitement vers ses deux compagnons de voyage qui, pour le coup, le dévisageaient curieusement.

- Un problème Saga ? Le passage ne s'ouvre pas ?

- Non, non tout va bien. Je m'étonnais juste de ne pas être interrompu.

- Ben t'es sympa toi !

- Milo, chuut. Laisse faire Saga.

- Ben faudrait p'tet qui s'y mette surtout. On va pas y passer la nuit. Ya un concert en jeu et…

- Milo…

Dégouté, Saga se re-re-re-tourna. Et le plus rapidement possible et sans la moindre hésitation s'écria :

« ANOTHER DIMENSION » !

Et le mur s'ouvrit…

.

FIN ?

* * *

><p><em>* petit clin d'œil à la fic de Newgaia sur les éléments raccrochés aux différents signes.<em>

_** merci Wikipédia_

11


End file.
